Reparando un corazón roto
by lucky-one456
Summary: Han pasado once años desde que Lana Marie Loud sintió el flechazo de cupido, lo sintió por las lindas palabras de su hermano, Lincoln Loud, el cual pasará por una dura ruptura que lo dejara destrozado. Ella hará todo lo posible para que su hermano vuelva a ser el de antes pero eso traerá una consecuencia que lo que siente por su hermano ya no sea tan discreto...
1. Chapter 1

**_¿Cómo se construyó este sentimiento?_**

**_Estaba en el ático, buscando algo que me sirviera para poder arreglar a la vieja Vanzilla, de veras que necesita muchas reparaciones, en fin._**

**_Luego de buscar algunas herramientas que alguna vez deje ahí, unas cajas se cayeron._**

**_Al ver tal desorden no había más que arreglar eso, levantar las cajas, levantar las cosas que guardaban como cassettes, CD's, libros, muchas cosas._**

**_Pero cuando levanté una caja en particular, algo cayó de ahí, algo que me hizo cambiar la forma de ver a alguien desde el día en que lo obtuve, él día en que deje que se borrará una línea, pues lo que había caído de esa caja era una tiara..._**

**_Once años atrás_****_..._**

_Era una mañana en Royal Woods, la pequeña Lola Loud se había caído en plena práctica de modelaje debido a que piso una lata que contenía "brillo rosa", estuvo con yeso después de eso, así que no pudo participar en el concurso Pequeña Señorita Bonita y Perfecta._

_Lincoln la había ayudado por días para que ella se preparara ya que si ella ganaba le iba a dar entradas para el parque de diversiones Lactolandia._

_Entonces tuvo la brillante idea de llamarme a mí, Lana su hermana y gemela de Lola, para reemplazarla en ese concurso y ganar la entrada para el parque de diversiones._

_Me entreno a escondidas de mi gemela hasta que llegó el día del concurso, al llegar ahí vi muchas chicas como Lola, me sentí intimidada, eran como el nombre del concurso "Bonita y Perfecta"._

_Pero dije que iba a dar mi mejor esfuerzo y lo di, pero una que otra vez hacía lo que Lana Loud haría, eso nos quitaba más posibilidades de ganar las entradas a Lactolandia._

_Hasta que llegábamos a la parte donde debía decir que puedo hacer para ayudar al mundo, yo respondí bien pero Brincos salió y tuve que atraparlo y me lancé contra los jueces, después de eso Lincoln me dijo: ¿cuál es tu problema? Si habíamos leído todo el libro, visto el dvd de regalo y hasta el podcast de Guil de Lily, entonces le dije que me perdone que no podía ser una Señorita Bonita y Perfecta, me estaba yendo triste hasta que..._

_\- Espera Lana... tú no eres el problema, fui yo el que se equivocó, me concentré tanto en ganar los pases que me convertí en Guil de Lily y que si te detienes a pensarlo él necesita una vida... —dijo con mucha pena._

_\- Sí... pero Lincoln, ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellas? —aún seguía triste._

_\- Porque tú eres tú... —le dijo con mucha firmeza._

_En ese momento él se arrodilla y prosigue diciéndome:_

_\- Te encanta reparar, te ensucias y tienes anfibios en los bolsillos... —le decía sus cualidades e hizo una pausa._

_En ese momento mi corazón latió de una manera rara, nunca había latido así, mis ojos estaban llorosos, él pone sus manos en su pecho y me dice:_

_\- Por eso eres divertida y... fue una locura el tratar de cambiarte... —lo dijo con mucha sinceridad y amor._

_Al decirme esas bellas palabras, yo solo atiné a darle un abrazo y decirle:_

_\- Gracias Lincoln —le dio el mejor de los abrazos._

_Entonces era el turno mío para participar en la parte de talentos y usar el listón de Lola pero Lincoln me dijo que haga lo que yo sé hacer, pero le dije que nos teníamos que ir despidiendo de los pases, me dijo que no importaba que solo sea yo misma._

_En ese momento llega Lola confronta a Lincoln y le dice que por qué hizo que yo la suplantara, le dijo que era para lo de Lactolandia, pero al verme ganar la tiara me dijo que me perdonaba porque respetaba el éxito y sin más después de eso fui a Lactolandia con Linky._

_Ese instante donde él se arrodilló, no lo volví a ver cómo hermano, desde ese instante mi corazón solo latía fuerte al lado de él, no había más dudas, me enamoré de Lincoln._

**_Actualmente_****_..._**

**_Al ver la tiara, sonreí de felicidad pero solo un momento, ya que nunca iba a ser correspondida, es mi hermano, eso era más que suficiente para quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, más que una idea era eliminar ese hermoso sentimiento que tengo hacia él._**

**_Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho eso antes, ahora ya no estaba en casa, se había ido a estudiar a Nueva York con su novia y prometida Stella, era su amiga desde la primaria y su novia desde la secundaria, preparatoria y la madre de su futura hija._**

**_Era triste verlos, pero ellos estaban muy alegres, cada vez que venían, solo debía sonreír y desearles lo mejor._**

**_Nunca voy a olvidar el día en que Lincoln dio la noticia del embarazo de Stella, fue en una fiesta que organizamos aquí en casa por su regreso de la universidad, cuando vino estaba junto a Stella como era de esperarse pero lo siguiente nos dejó muy sorprendidos, pero a mí me destrozó el corazón, pidió la mano de Stella a la mitad de la fiesta, fue hermoso para casi todos, excepto por mí y alguien más._**

**_Todos felicitaron a Lincoln excepto yo, nadie se percató al menos eso creí._**

**_Pero el dijo que cuando su hija tuviera más de seis meses organizarían su boda._**

**_Y pasaron meses desde esa impactante noticia y habría otra después de unos meses._**

**_Entonces me llevé la tiara a mi habitación y ya adentro me dije:_**

_\- Lana: Linky -sonriendo- gracias por decirme que nunca cambie._

**_Y solo me quedé observando la tiara y recordando los buenos momentos que pasé junto a mí hermanito, nada en el mundo me podía quitar esos bellos momentos que viví junto a él._**

**_Entonces alguien entra a mi habitación y me dice:_**

_\- Lily: Lana -con una expresión de serenidad- ¿Podrías ayudarme a reparar el cableado de mi cuarto?_

**_Entonces no oye respuesta mía, me dice:_**

_\- Lily: Lana -sorprendida- ¿Me escuchas?_

**_Sigo sin responderle entonces:_**

_\- Lily: ¡Lana Loud! -grita- ¡Tierra a Lana!_

**_Ahí recién reaccioné y le dije:_**

**_\- _**_Lana: ¡Ah! -sorprendida- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Lily?_

**_Me mira con un rostro burlón y me dice:_**

_\- Lily: Te estaba diciendo -alegre- para que me ayudes a arreglar los cables de mi cuarto, pero parece que estás en otro mundo Lanita._

**_Entonces comienzo a hablarle:_**

_\- Lana: No es eso Lily -levemente triste- sino que me acordé de algo hermoso hermanita._

_\- Lily: Si es algo hermoso -dubitativa- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara larga?_

_\- Lana: No -disimulando- ¿Cómo crees? Es algo hermoso, no puedo estar triste._

_\- Lily: Claro, -dudando- acuérdate que voy con mamá y papá a visitar a Linky, Stella y la pequeña Lía, -sorprendida- es sorprendente que Stella le haya dejado poner un nombre con L a nuestra sobrina._

_\- Lana: Bueno -ocultando tristeza- le mandan saludos de mi parte._

_\- Lily: Claro, -sonriendo- entonces,¿Me ayudas con el cableado?_

_\- Lana: Claro Lily -dibujando una sonrisa- ¡Repara Loud a domicilio!_

**_Entonces me dirigí al cuarto de Lily a arreglar los cables de su cuarto._**

**_Rayos, cómo no va a querer que la ayude si tiene los cables de su ordenador, su televisor, su consola de videojuegos, los que dan internet, el cargador de su celular y más, conectados todos en un solo lugar._**

**_Luego de arreglar sus cables, volví a mi habitación, miré la tiara una vez más y la guarde en un baúl de recuerdos._**

**_Luego de eso fui a lo que iba hacer desde un principio, reparar a Vanzilla._**

**_Me sorprende que no se haya terminado de caerse parte por parte la Van familiar._**

**_En otro lado de la ciudad, un chico de cabellos blancos, está con su hija en brazos, discutiendo con su futura esposa pero, ¿De qué discutían?_**

**_El chico le decía que aún era muy rápido para que comenzara a trabajar, ella insistía en que se sentía ahogada en casa con todo lo que implica la maternidad._**

**_Pero había algo más en esa discusión, al menos por parte de uno de ellos._**

**_Mientras discutían, la bebé comenzó a llorar, el chico hizo un alto a la discusión para tranquilizar a su hija._**

**_La chica se quedó algo ofuscada, quería decirle algo desde hace un tiempo pero aún no agarraba el valor._**

**_Ya había acabado de darle otra reparación a Vanzilla, espero que sea la última, bueno siempre digo eso._**

**_Estos años que pasaron puse mi negocio llamado Repara Loud, hacía todo tipo de reparaciones a domicilio peor mis especialidades eran cañerías y autos._**

**_Ese negocio empezó conmigo y mi hermano, en sí él me dio el impulso para poder poner mi negocio._**

**_Luan no era la única con negocios en la familia._**

**_Lincoln me ayudó, un año antes de que se fuera a estudiar a New York con Stella._**

**_Aún sigo con mi amor hacia los animales, cada cierto tiempo voy al bosque de Royal Woods, me adentro y en un lago ahí hago que mi mascota Brinquitos II llame a los animales del bosque para curarlos o darles de comer, la comida que compró la guardo en una cabaña que hay cerca al lago._**

**_Esa cabaña parece que la han abandonado hace años, al entrar por primera vez ahí estaba empolvado y desordenado._**

**_Me puse a darle limpieza las primeras veces que venía, encontré de todo hasta una foto de dos niños, uno de cabello gris creo y la otra castaña pero se veía borrosa._**

**_Después de semanas la limpié totalmente, con la ayuda de Brinquitos y Charles pude hacerlo rápido._**

**_Han pasado años y nadie ha ido a vivir ahí, parece que por ahora me pertenece._**

**_Al entrar a casa, mis padres estaban cambiados, Lily también._**

**_Papá me dice:_**

_\- Lynn Sr: Lana tu madre, Lily y yo vamos a visitar a tu hermano -sonriente- y su familia, volveremos antes de las diez._

**_Mamá agrega:_**

_\- Rita: Lola vendrá a las ocho de sus clases de gimnasia -sonriendo- y Lucy ya volverá mañana iba a quedarse en la casa de Haiku, así que por favor espera a tu hermana Lola. Casi me olvidó, Lisa viene a las nueve, iba a dar una conferencia en la universidad._

**_Lily termina las indicaciones diciendo:_**

_\- Lily: Le enviaré -alegre- tus saludos a Linky, Lía y Stella._

**_Ese último nombre no debió mencionar, el solo escucharlo hace que me deprima._**

**_Sin más que me digan, les dije:_**

_\- Lana: Pásenla bien -tratando de sonreír- y denle muchos besos a mi sobrinita de mi parte._

**_Me dijeron adiós y se fueron en Vanzilla, fue preciso que reparara sino definitivamente no iba a arrancar._**

**_Bueno son las cinco de la tarde y no sé qué hacer, pues como vienen hasta más tarde daré una vuelta por el parque._**

**_Antes de eso voy a fijarme en nuestras mascotas, Charles II, Cliffer, Walter, Georgi, Fisher XIX, Colmillos, Brinquitos II._**

**_Desde que mamá trajo al pez dorado a casa, siempre compramos otro y otro, era un pez genial bueno todos fueron geniales, la misma actitud, solo se quedaba quieto la mayoría de veces y parecía que nos mirara._**

**_Con Colmillitos me llevé mejor que con Colmillos, ya que Colmillos no me veía con buenos ojos, no sé cómo Lucy lo veía tierno._**

**_Les dejé comida y me dirijo al parque con Charles II, era idéntico a mi primer perro, a este último lo encontré en la basura del centro de la ciudad._**

**_Al verme me gruño, pensó que venía a robarle su comida pero en lugar de eso le di algunas croquetas que tenía en el bolsillo de mi overol._**

**_Las primeras semanas fue difícil hacerme amiga de él, después me enteré que fue abandonado, su dueño lo maltrataba mucho._**

**_Pero bueno...iba con Charles II a mi lado, no le ponía la correa ya que era obediente._**

**_Al llegar al parque para mí suerte es un día de picnic pero no uno simple sino en parejas._**

**_Todo eso me hace recordar que nunca tuve valor de decirle lo que siento por él aunque lo más probable es que me tratará de loca, seamos sinceros quien en su sano juicio se enamora de su hermano en estos tiempos, yo._**

**_Engonces comienzo a rodear el parque, para ver si se va la tristeza de mi alma._**

**_En otro lado de la ciudad, un chico peliblanco sigue discutiendo pero en voz baja con su pareja._**

**_Solo quería acabar esa absurda discusión aunque pareciera que ella quisiera seguir..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_La base del amor_**

_Luego de terminar de discutir, ambos chicos, se fueron a distintos lugares de su casa._

_El chico se fue al ático a reflexionar sobre esa discusión._

_La chica se fue__ a la cocina, estaba exasperada, no sabía cómo hablar con él sobre algo._

_El muchacho recordaba como se enamoró de su pareja..._

_Algunos__ años atrás__..._

_Lincoln Loud estaba cambiándose para impresionar a la chica nueva, se había cambiado de una forma llamativa._

_Ya sabemos que pasó después, el sueño de los conejos, sus hermanas diciéndole que sea solo el mismo y al final conociéndola de una forma normal._

_Pasó el tiempo y Lincoln se sentía atraído por la chica nueva, no solo él sino sus amigos pero porque Stella al no poder hablar con todos comenzó a hablar con uno a la vez._

_Fue una confusión, ella solo quería ser su amiga de ellos._

_Al final se supo la verdadera intención de Stella y se arregló todo, se hicieron amigos los seis._

_Pero en verdad Lincoln sentía algo más de amistad por Stella._

_Al llegar a la secundaria, se le declaró un día saliendo de clases._

_La llevo a comer un helado, aceptó gustosa._

_Al terminar los helados se acercó a ella, le tomó de las manos y le dijo lo típico y al último si quería ser su novia._

_Ella le respondió afirmativamente con un beso__ en los labios de Lincoln._

_El tiempo pasó y ya estaban en preparatoria, ambos tenían la meta de estudiar administración de empresas, ambos lucharon por unas becas para estudiar en New York._

_Al dar la noticia a sus padres de que se había ganado una beca y se iba de Royal Woods, eso puso muy triste a alguien que se enamoró de él hace años._

_Al irse se despidió __emotivamente__ de toda su familia, cuando le tocó despedirse de su hermana Lana, osea yo, eso fue muy emotivo porque él era el chico que realmente la entendía, la quería por su forma de ser, la ayudó mucho, la impulsó en su negocio y más que nada la enamoró indirectamente, se convirtió en el dueño de su corazón._

_El chico al irse con su novia a otro Estado, dejó atrás a una chica que pasará lo que pasará iba a estar siempre esperando algún día tener el valor de confesarse._

_Esos años fueron de puro esfuerzo, las salidas se redujeron a algunos fines de semana o mes._

_Esos cortos cinco años estaban haciendo un cambio en la forma de ser de uno de ellos__, pues digamos que los últimos años de preparatoria y primeros años de universidad habría el amor ideal._

_Había intimidad, pues ambos se contaban sus cosas, pocos secretos._

_Había pasión pues su primera vez de ellos fue maravillosa, había de todo en ese momento._

_Había también compromiso, ambos se decían que este amor iba a ser hasta la eternidad, se decían muchas cosas cursis._

_Pero mientras más avanzaba el tiempo en la universidad, más se perdía un poco de intimidad, pasión y compromiso._

_Ya en los últimos meses de universidad, ella le dio la noticia a Lincoln de que estaba embarazada._

_Eso afianzó más su compromiso, eso hizo feliz en teoría a ambos._

_Al volver de la universidad a Royal Woods, ambos serían sorprendidos en su casa de él, puesto que no sabían que les iban a dar una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida._

_Su sorpresa de todos fue grande cuando dio dos grandes noticias las cuales ya sabemos._

_En ese tiempo del embarazo, ella cambió, no era tan cariñosa con él, lo llamaba era para gritarlo pero después se le pasaba y le pedía perdón._

_Pero algo __estaba cambiando en ambos, la magia se estaba perdiendo quizás pero en realidad no era eso por completo._

_Al final de la universidad algo sí había cambiado, compromiso aún había y más con su hija._

_La pasión todavía quedaba un poco a veces al dejarla dormida se daban sus respectivas caricias._

_Pero intimidad, ya no se contaban tanto sus cosa del uno y del otro, eso sería un desencadenante a futuro..._

_Actualidad..._

_Lincoln estaba reflexionando mucho pero luego olvidó ello y fue donde estaba Stella._

_Ella bebía un vaso de agua mientras trataba de calmarse y tratar de decir pero es abrazada por Lincoln que le dio un beso en su nuca y le dijo:_

_\- Lincoln: Stella -sonriendo- por favor perdóname por mí reacción._

_Ella le dice:_

_\- Stella: Lincoln -mueca de enojo-no es ese el problema, la verdad es que..._

_Suena el timbre de su casa, se acuerdan que sus padres y sus suegros iban a visitarlos._

_Ambos fueron a la puerta a recibir a sus invitados._

_En el parque, yo estaba rodeándolo para evitar toparme con las parejitas del picnic._

_A veces las personas me miran raro por vestir siempre de overol pero a mí poco me importa, todo eso gracias a Lincoln y Luna._

_Ambos me decían que debía ser yo misma, me decían que el mundo puede decir muchas cosas pero al final solo importa lo que tú sientas al ser así, y se eso te hace feliz pues no dejes que el mundo te lo impida._

_Esa frase fue dicha más que nada por Linky, eso siempre me ayuda a ignorar las miradas de las demás personas._

_Aunque también tenía mi lado femenino, eso es gracias a mi gemela, hermana favorita y mejor amiga Lola._

_De pequeñas nos __criticábamos__ por nuestros gustos, ahora nos __apoyábamos__ mutuamente en nuestra forma de ser._

_Ella aprendió a perderle el asco o miedo a algunas cosas y yo aprendí a ser más femenina aunque solo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales._

_Charles II comenzó a olfatear algo entre los arbustos del parque pero le dije que mejor fuéramos a caminar hasta algunas calles más allá._

_No ladró, solo me siguió, a veces creo que es muy sumiso, todo por ese dueño que le tocó antes que yo._

_Recuerdo cuando me acerqué más a este perrito, siempre me gruñía, me mostraba todos sus incisivos y caninos, solo le dejaba la comida a un lado y lo veía de lejos._

_Por un señor que vende hot dogs, me enteré sobre Charles II._

_El dueño era vecino del vendedor, me dijo que el dueño del perrito se mudó de ciudad y por eso lo dejo abandonado en ese basurero, lo dejo casi muerto._

_El vendedor trató de ayudarlo pero el perrito no se dejaba, era muy agresivo, en ese tiempo Charles II no tenía más de dos años._

_Un día que pasaba rápido por ahí porque la lluvia estaba recia._

_Vi al perrito morirse de frío y hambre, me acerque lentamente, al verlo más detenidamente me di cuenta que estaba sangrando en una patita anterior._

_Con mucho dolor, lo envolví en mi abrigo, corrí hasta la veterinaria más cercana, pero estaba cerrada por vacaciones._

_Entonces sin pensarlo lo llevé a casa, al llegar ahí no había nadie, ni Lisa._

_Entonces yo misma lo traté, después de limpiarle la herida con agua, desinfectante y vendarle su herida, despertó._

_La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, se escuchaban también los truenos._

_Cliffer, Georgi, Walter, Colmillitos y Brinquitos II me veían abrazando al perrito._

_El perrito __me__ miró, pensaba que seguro me iba a gruñir pero no lo hizo, lo único que hizo fue lamer mi brazo y gemir débilmente._

_Y se durmió de nuevo, entonces de forma tierna lo eche en el sofá, aún estaba envuelto en mi abrigo._

_Mis otras mascotas se acercaron lentamente y lo miraban con curiosidad._

_Entonces busque el viejo tazón de Charles, lo lavé, calenté leche._

_Me llevé la leche al sofá, lo moví levemente, el perrito estaba muy delgado, se despertó._

_Lo tome con cuidado y lo puse en mi regazo, tomé el tazón y de forma pausada el perrito bebía la leche._

_Walter y Colmillitos se pusieron en mis hombros, para ver de cerca al perrito._

_Luego de beber casi todo el tazón, lo deje otra vez en el mismo lugar._

_Me paré, me dirigí otra vez a la cochera, ya había sacado el tazón, ahora tocaba sacar la vieja casita de Charles._

_Charles II me siguió, hasta un tramo de las calles porque se acercó a un hidrante a oler y orinar en eso._

_Luego de caminar algunas calles__ me senté en la acera, pensando en mí hermano y su familia._

_Se supone que debo estar alegre, se supone que debo estar orgullosa por las cosas que le pasan a mi hermano._

_El chico que decía no ser bueno en nada, ahora tenía una carrera, un trabajo y una familia._

_Al fin la vida le sonreía, después de tanto tiempo en solo concentrarse en ayudarnos._

_¿Por qué soy una egoísta? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar ese amor que le tengo? ¿Por qué el solo escuchar el nombre de Stella hace que me deprima mucho? ¿Acaso soy una caprichosa solo por no dejar ese sentimiento que le tengo a Linky?_

_A veces le hablo a Charles II sobre mi amor hacia Lincoln._

_Lo sé, parezco alguien que ha enloquecido sin embargo eso ya se lo dije a una persona._

_Me dije en voz alta:_

_\- Lana: Rayos Lana, -mirando hacia abajo- se supone que debes sentirte orgullosa por tu hermano y no estar aquí __quejándote__ por ser una idiota que no se le declaró antes._

_Me quedé mirando las casas de la otra acera, me preguntó si las personas tendrán los mismos problemas que yo._

_Me doy cuenta y ya es casi siete y media de la noche, Lola ya debe estar por llegar._

_Entonces le silbo a Charles II y nos vamos a casa antes de que llegue Lola._

_Estando cerca a mi casa, veo a alguien de rosa, rayos pensaba que iba a llegar exactamente a las ocho._

_Al estar cerca me ve y comenzamos a discutir:_

_\- Lana: Hola -nerviosa- Lola, ¿Qué tal te fue en tus clases de gimnasia?_

_\- Lola: Lana -gritando- ¡Llevo cinco minutos esperando acá! ¡Una princesa como yo nunca puede esperar aquí!_

_\- Lana: Pero -sonriendo nerviosa- mamá me dijo que llegarías a las ocho._

_\- Lola: ¡Mamá -enojada- puede decir varias cosas!_

_\- Lana: Lo siento hermana -suspirando- necesitaba dar un respiro._

_\- Lola: No me digas -de forma comprensiva- que otra vez estás lamentándote no declararte._

_\- Lana: Bueno -cabizbaja._

_\- Lola: Entremos -sonriéndole- necesitamos hablar otra vez._

_Entramos y fui a calentar la cena, papá dejó una nota en el refrigerador._

_Lola subió a cambiarse primero, yo me quedé en la cocina calentando la cena, no esperábamos a Lisa porque la mayoría de veces ya venía cenando o solo venía a descansar._

_En la casa de Lincoln, estaba conversando con sus padres y hermana, justo la bebé se levantó a una hora de la llegada de su familia._

_La llevó donde ellos para que la vean, era un tierna bebé que tenía los ojos de su madre, el poco cabello era castaño._

_Lily la cargó y la bebé sonrió levemente._

_Conversaban con la parejita, sobre la futura boda pero ambos decían que iban a aplazarlo unos meses más para estabilizarse._

_Lynn sr y Rita le dijeron a Lincoln que no era fácil la paternidad, más cuando tienes a once._

_Lincoln y Stella mientras conversaban con sus mayores y Lily, preparaban la cena._

_La cena ya estaba caliente, la serví, Lola aún no bajaba, entonces pensé otra vez en lo que estarán haciendo mi familia, creo que debería ya ser madura y visitar a Lincoln._

_Desde hace cinco meses que no visitó a él, mi sobrina y... __Él a veces se pregunta el motivo por el cual no voy, pero mis hermanas le dicen que estoy muy ocupada en mi negocio, aunque en parte es cierto, solo eso, en parte._

_Siempre le envío regalos a Lía, ella es tan tierna._

_Me acuerdo que le envié hace un mes un peluche hipoalergénico de un sapo._

_Se parecía a __B__rincos, era gracioso porque Brincos II pensaba que era otro y comenzaba a croarle._

_Creo que ya debería dejar de evadir a realidad y aceptar que Lincoln no me será correspondido..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cambio de aceite y de actitud_**

**_La cena ya estaba casi caliente solo faltaba que Lola bajé para servirla y comer juntas._**

**_En ese instante Cliffer se sube en mi regazo y me ronronea, solo le acarició su cabeza._**

**_Se supone que yo debería ser feliz, se supone que... realmente no sé cómo debo estar._**

**_Tuve el tiempo del mundo para decirle al menos darle indirectas pero... soy una cobarde, no le tengo miedo a animales silvestres pero sí a unas simples palabras._**

**_Se supone que soy una de las más valientes de la familia, pero temo a la reacción de Lincoln._**

**_Bueno ahora ya no puedo hacer nada._**

**_Una vez tuve la oportunidad, fue cuando la familia fue donde la Tía Ruth, yo me quedé en casa porque no me sentía bien, mi amigo Skipps ya no estaba en la escuela, a parte de mi familia y Lincoln, él era uno de los que me apoyaba en mi forma de ser, a parte de que fue mi San Valentín pero eso quedó atrás porque no éramos nuestro tipo._**

**_Era mi mejor amigo, me acompañaba a veces al basurero de la ciudad._**

**_Con él íbamos al depósito de autos viejos y recolectaba partes._**

**_Él me decía que su sueño era ser uno de los mecánicos de Bobbie Fletcher o sino de cualquier piloto de carreras de auto._**

**_Yo le decía que mi sueño era poner un negocio de reparaciones y algo más._**

**_El me decía que le gustaba mi hermana Lola, yo me reía de su revelación._**

**_Pero no tenía valor de decirle que le gustaba porque ya sabemos como es Lola, además él era como yo, suficiente para espantar a las chicas bonitas._**

**_Hasta que su familia le dijo que se mudaban de la ciudad._**

**_Él se despidió de mí prometiéndome que nos veríamos de nuevo pero con nuestros sueños cumplidos._**

**_Los días en la escuela no eran lo mismo a parte de Lola y Skipps, no tenía amigos._**

**_Era solitaria solo me hablaba a veces con chicos porque ellos a veces me confundían con uno de ellos._**

**_Esos días estuve muy triste, pero mientras estaba en el sofá viendo televisión y ordenando las herramientas de mi estuche, alguien entro por la puerta._**

**_Lincoln había ido a la granja de su amigo Liam pero en última hora su familia de Liam tenía que salir de la ciudad por motivos personales._**

**_Por eso se regreso antes de tiempo al entrar me vio sola y me dijo que porque no había ido donde la tía Ruth._**

**_Le dije que no me sentía bien, me dijo que no debía deprimirme que encontraría amigos así como Skipps, le dije que solo pocas personas me entienden._**

**_Se acerca a mí y me abraza, me sonrojé en ese instante, me dijo que me entendía, que cuando Clyde se fue no era lo mismo pero que encontró a alguien y que yo también encontraría a alguien._**

**_Al verme aún triste me comienza a preguntar sobre autos, le comencé a decir cada cosa que sabía, cada curiosidad y más cosas._**

**_En ese momento me dijo para que le muestre todo eso, lo tomé del brazo y lo lleve a la cochera donde estaba Vanzilla._**

**_Comencé a aplicar todo lo que le dije, esa hora me sentí libre, me sentí muy relajada, podía hablar de lo que me fascina._**

**_Lincoln me sonrió y me dijo que desde ahora él sería ese amigo con el que puedes hablar de lo que más te gusta._**

**_Me dijo que le tuviera confianza, yo estaba muy alegre, no solo me entendía ahora quería saber lo que yo hacía, mi corazón estaba fuera de sí._**

**_En ese momento era un ambiente de confianza, era un momento perfecto para decírselo porque el al querer verme sonreír aceptaría cualquier cosa que le dijera._**

**_Le dije que le tenía que decir algo importante, muy pero muy importante._**

**_Me dijo que tenía que decirle, en ese momento sus ojos miraban directo a los míos, su sonrisa era algo que no era de este mundo._**

**_En eso mi conciencia me saco de la fantasía del momento y me dijo que lo que le iba a decir haría que su sonrisa se esfumara y se convirtiera en una mueca de desagrado, de miedo y de otras cosas._**

**_En eso mi valor se desplomó por la fuerte revelación que le iba a dar, la conciencia era más el realismo que me hacía perder las esperanzas de decirle cuánto lo quiero y lo adoro._**

**_¡Dios! Estaba así de decirle pero en lugar de eso le dije que iba a poner un negocio de reparación a domicilio._**

**_Él se alegró mucho y me dijo que era bueno que me volviera independiente, me dijo que de poco a poco podía alcanzar mis anhelos._**

**_Pero me noto que eso no era todo lo que quería decirle, me insistió en que le dijera la otra cosa._**

**_En ese instante me entró un miedo, un miedo muy grande, algo que me acobardaba, una parte de mí quería decirlo pero la otra parte sentía un intenso terror al rechazo._**

**_Y ganó la parte atemorizada, esa parte hizo que perdiera una gran oportunidad._**

**_Ese día tenía concentrado un gran valor pero a la vez un gran temor._**

**_Ese día fue unos meses antes de que pudiera mi negocio de reparaciones._**

**_Desde ese día el hace las cosas que yo hago, desde ese día perdí el valor para decirle lo tanto que lo amo._**

**_Cuando hacíamos nuestro trabajo en las casas que me contrataban, yo me distraía mirándolo de reojo, pensando en lo cobarde que fui._**

**_Ese día fue tan propicio pero sino fuera yo..._**

**_En eso está bajando Lola, cuando baja lo hace con estilo, sigue siendo una princesa._**

**_Desde esa vez que fue al concurso regional no ha parado de practicar para ser la mejor._**

**_La segunda vez que fue quedó en tercer lugar, la tercera quedó igual pero en la cuarta quedó primer lugar._**

**_Ya estaba siendo una profesional, sus clases de gimnasia, de ballet, de etiqueta las cuales eran muy fáciles para ella._**

**_Me pregunto si de verdad quiere ser alguien de la realeza porque tiene lo necesario para ello, es refinada, se podría decir que es la más hermosa de nosotras, sabe como realizar una conversación de clase._**

**_Pero ella parecía no interesarle ello, solo quería ser así pero sin de verdad serlo._**

**_Ya estando abajo sirvo la cena para ambas, le digo:_**

_\- Lana: Listo hermanita -sonriendo- a cenar._

**_Me responde:_**

_\- Lola: Mientras cenamos podríamos -suspirando- conversar otra vez sobre tu amor hacia ya sabes quien._

**_Suspiré resignada y le dije:_**

_\- Lana: Está bien -cabizbaja y triste- por donde empezar..._

**_Ella me daba una mirada de entender mi pesar pero de verdad teníamos que hablar de ello, y comenzamos diciendo:_**

_\- Lana: Bueno... no hay día en que no arrepiente de no haberle dicho cuanto lo amo -con una expresión de tristeza._

_\- Lola: Lana, tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo para sincerarte con Lincoln, aunque... hermanita dudo que él lo fuera a tomar de la mejor manera -de forma seria._

_\- Lana: Lo sé, aunque... Dios, de verdad que quiero decirle aunque sea una vez más -sonriendo apenas y con una esperanza._

_\- Lola: Pero eso no creo que se dé Lana -seria muy seria-, Linky ya tiene novia, futura esposa, hija, una familia._

_\- Lana: Desde que Lincoln vino eso me mata por dentro Lola, no sabes cuánto sufro por ello -soltando unas lágrimas._

_\- Lola: Lana, Linky es un buen hermano, es un buen chico pero es nuestro hermano, aún no sé cómo te enamoraste de él -suspirando con resignación._

_\- Lana: Dime Lola, ¿Nunca sentiste algo por él cuando te ayudaba en tus prácticas de modelaje? -con lágrimas mirándola directamente a sus ojos._

_\- Lola: No te voy a negar que me encantaba que me ayudara, no te voy a negar que soñé una vez con él vestido de príncipe -con tristeza._

_\- Lana: Entonces si me entiendes de verdad -sonriendo- Lola._

_\- Lola: Pero eso no era bueno -mirando con tristeza- no es normal, él es mi hermano._

_\- Lana: Lola... ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que eso nunca ataca mis pensamientos? ¿Crees que eso no hace que impida decirle cuánto es lo mucho que lo quiero? -Soltando más lágrimas._

_\- Lola: Lana... ignorando ello, él está con Stella desde la secundaria, universidad y en la actualidad -se levanta de la silla y camina._

_\- Lana: Por favor no menciones es nombre, hace que me ponga muy pero muy mal -cabizbaja llorando._

_\- Lola: Lana por favor debes entender que Linky ya encontró al amor de su vida, a su media naranja, a la que lo va a amar hasta que la muerte los separe -tomándole del hombro._

_\- Lana: ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser hermanos? ¿Por qué no le dije antes lo que mi corazón siente? Soy una idiota -colocando su brazo en sus ojos._

_\- Lola: Es hora de que cambies Lana, si dejas de amar a Lincoln o no eso es cosa tuya pero debes visitarlo -saca un pañuelo y seca sus lágrimas._

_\- Lana: Necesito tiempo Lola, no es fácil ver a los ojos a Lincoln después de meses de evadir las visitas a su casa y ver a su familia -con su mirada perdida._

_\- Lola: Hermana, Linky... piensa que estás molesta con él -suspirando._

_\- Lana: ¿Por qué Linky piensa eso? Dios mío, estoy empeorando las cosas -llora de nuevo._

_\- Lola: Lana... Lincoln piensa que de repente te hizo algo malo por eso no lo quieres ver -le sonríe- por eso debes ir a verlo hermanita, debes decirle que él no te hizo nada malo, eres la única de todas que no lo visita._

_\- Lana: Pero... Linky... me siento peor, diablos, soy una pésima hermana -más triste._

_-Lola: Es hora de que cambies de actitud al menos hermanita, antes nos apoyaba él, ahora nosotras debemos apoyarlo en esta etapa de su vida -sonriente- espero que comprendas y a cenar._

**_Vuelve a su sitio a cenar la comida que estaba tibia, mientras cenaba, me miraba esperando que le dijera algo pero solo con mi tenedor tocaba a penas la comida._**

**_Terminó de comer y yo ni empezaba, dentro de mí había una discusión._**

**_Aceptar definitivamente que no seré correspondida y olvidar todo lo que siento hacia Linky o nunca dejar de amarlo._**

**_Pero le dije:_**

_\- Lana: Lola, no voy a dejar de amar a nuestro hermano pero acepto que... No le seré correspondida... bueno comenzaré visitándolo mañana de forma sorpresa._

**_Mi hermana me sonrió y me dijo:_**

_\- Lola: Eso es bueno hermana, espero que lo hagas -suspirando pero con una sonrisa al final._

**_Entonces me pongo a cenar mientras ella me habla de lo que hizo hoy._**

**_En otro lugar un chico está feliz de que sus padres conversen de manera familiar con su novia y futura esposa._**

**_Su novia se ríe con la madre de su novio, con los consejos de suegra a nuera._**

**_Luego con su suegro que le da tips de cocina._**

**_No puede estar más feliz, con su hija en brazos se sienta en su sofá._**

**_Su hermanita menor se acerca a él y le dice:_**

_\- Lily: Lincoln, cuando te cases por favor quiero ser una de las damas de honor -dándole una mirada de cachorrito._

**_Sonriente le dice:_**

_\- Lily: No te preocupes de eso -revolviéndole sus cabellos con su mano derecha- hermanita, ese puesto es tuyo._

**_Ella le sonrió, de veras que en su vida no había asistido a una, había visto en vídeos que son hermosas._**

**_Lincoln estaba mirando a su hija y se sentía feliz._**

**_Sentía que nada podía arruinar su felicidad, con menos de treinta años y ya se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra._**

**_Es feliz y yo no soy el motivo de ello... pero es feliz y eso es lo que importa._**

**_Por eso desde mañana voy a visitarlo para conversar con él, ver a mi sobrina y... y... hablar con... Stella._**

**_Debo cambiar mi actitud, lo debo hacer por Lía y Linky... mi amor imposible... sé que lo haré bien..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Buscando la fuga y encontrando otra cosa_**

**_Terminamos de cenar, le dije que iba a lavar los trastes por ella me dijo que las dos lo haríamos._**

**_Mientras lavaba los platos, pensé en lo que conversamos hace unos minutos._**

**_Mañana iré a conversar con Lincoln pero antes de todo ellos tengo que darme valor, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Lincoln que esté allí._**

**_Quiero decirle... varias cosas pero primero decirle que no me ha hecho nada, decirle que yo me he sentido mal._**

**_Y tratar de recuperar el tiempo con mi sobrina y... primero debo prepararme porque para hablar con Lincoln de veras que a veces no sé qué decirle._**

**_Al haber terminado de lavar los platos, Lola me dijo:_**

_\- Lola: Lana voy a descansar, hoy día si fue agotador en las clase de gimnasia -dijo de forma moribunda._

**_Yo solo le sonreí y se fue a descansar, entonces me senté en el sofá a ver televisión, pensé en mis hermanas mayores, en eso se acerca Colmillitos y se posa en mi cabeza._**

**_En otro lado de la ciudad, papá, mamá y Lily se despedían de Lincoln, Lía y... Stella._**

**_Tomaron un taxi, Lincoln se despidió de ellos moviendo su mano cuando se iba el taxi._**

**_Ya dentro, Stella estaba con su bebé en brazos, Lincoln la vio y sonrió por tener una hermosa familia._**

**_Stella miraba a su hija la cual tenía una sonrisa tierna, aún no decía su primera palabra._**

**_Todos los días ambos trataban de que diga papá o mamá, pero parecía que no quería decir nada._**

**_Pero Lincoln recordó la discusión de hace horas, cerró sus ojos y suspiró._**

**_Decidió solo concentrarse en su futura esposa e hija, pensaba en cómo sería la boda ideal para ella._**

**_Quería que fuera algo que sea inolvidable, quería que Stella se enamorará de él por segunda vez._**

**_Mi hermano soñaba con darle lo mejor a ella, era la dueña de su corazón._**

**_No se imaginaba una vida sin ella, fuera de que últimamente discutían por cosas banales..._**

**_Mientras veía televisión tocaron la puerta, abrí y era mi hermana genio._**

_\- Lisa: Saludos unidad fraternal mayor, ¿Cómo has estado? -dijo con una sonrisa._

_\- Lana: Bien... espera, ¿Por qué me preguntas así de la nada? -dubitativa._

_\- Lisa: Pues en mis colegas en la universidad y mis profesores me dijeron que debía ser más amigable algo parecido a lo que me dijo la maestra Shrinivas, solo que me dieron esa recomendación para hacer mejores proyectos ya que suelo plasmar mis ideas y no escuchar a los demás de nuevo -lo dijo con su expresión seria._

_\- Lana: Entonces... ¿Soy cómo tu conejillo de indias? Pensé que ya habías dejado de ser así por la ayuda de Darcy -le dijo con asombro._

_\- Lisa: Lo sé, con ella y David soy muy abierta, me vuelvo extrovertida con ellos pero en la universidad a veces vuelvo a ser más introvertida pero ya se me pasará hermana mayor -suspirando por la explicación dicha._

_\- Lana: Bueno nos ayudaríamos ya que yo quiero volver a hablarle a Linc... -mientras hablaba hizo una repentina pausa._

_\- Lisa: Lana... ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? -con un tono inquisidor._

_\- Lana: ¿D-De q-que hablas Lisa? -muy nerviosa._

_\- Lisa: Sé porque quieres practicar para hablar de nuevo con Lincoln -acercándose más hacia ella._

_\- Lana: Bueno Lisa... Yo- muy nerviosa._

_\- Lisa: Sé porque no vas donde Lincoln, sé porque lo haz evadido todo este tiempo, de veras que lo sé -dijo en tono amenazante._

**_Me estaba aterrando mucho Lisa, no pensé que ella supiera, al final yo soy la tonta, ella es muy lista, debió saberlo antes que Lola._**

_\- Lana: Te juro que lo que siento no es fuera de este mundo aunque la gente diga que es muy malo - de una forma resignada habló._

_\- Lisa: Es normal que sientas celos unidad fraternal mayor -dijo dando un suspiro y acomodándose sus gafas._

_\- Lana: Ehhh... -con un gran gesto de confusión._

_\- Lisa: Nada de sonidos onomatopéyicos, lo que tú sientes es celos, no es fuera de este mundo, ya que es nuestro único hermano, a Lynn también le pasó igual, a Luan, a Leni pero al final ellas entendieron que su hermano algún día debía dejar el nido y volar -lo dijo con una seriedad y un rostro de aburrimiento._

_\- Lana: Claro... sí, solo son celos... ¿No? Celos de hermana por eso quiero practicar contigo una conversación normal porque... podría hablar algo malo por los celos... ya sabes... indirectas -con un tono convincente._

_\- Lisa: Bueno podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo pero antes de eso si quieres tener una conversación normal deberías dejar que ese quiróptero se vaya de tu cabeza -con una seriedad inmensa._

_\- Lana: Bueno Colmillitos puedes ir con Walter a descansar con él -hablándole de forma amigable._

**_En ese momento Colmillitos fue a la jaula de Walter, tape la jaula con una manta y comencé a improvisar una plática con Lisa._**

**_Casi una hora conversando de todo, Lisa aún fallaba en utilizar los gestos, sin su amiga Darcy y David ella solía ser la Lisa de mucho antes._**

**_Yo practicaba lo que le quería decir a Linky pero de veras espero que no vaya a tener un mal concepto mío por todo este tiempo que evadí a él y a su familia._**

**_Después de esta conversación productiva en cierto modo, Lisa fue a descansar ya que había cenado con unos colegas allí en la universidad._**

**_Subí a la segunda planta, de nuevo bajé, quería esperar a mis padres y Lily para que me cuenten sobre la visita a la nueva familia Loud._**

**_Y si Lincoln estuviera en lugar de ella conmigo, sería hermoso para mí pero para él... ¿Cómo sería?_**

**_Por mucho que recupere valor, agallas y vaya donde él a decirle que lo amo, ¿Quién dice que lo va a tomar bien?_**

**_De repente me rechaza... ¡Ay Dios! ¡Otra vez esos pensamientos que no dejaron que le fuera sincera aquella vez!_**

**_Primero debo tratar de acercarme a hablarle sin ponerme nerviosa o triste o sonrojada._**

**_La última vez que hablé con él me puse muy pero muy nerviosa pensó que algo malo me había pasado pero lo único que sucedió fue que lo tenía muy de cerca._**

**_Fue esa vez que me dijo que lo fuera a visitar para conversar y que vea a Lía, que me haga amiga de... ella._**

**_Pero ahora solo sé que debo estar bien con mí hermano, pensara que soy una ingrata, así como él estuvo a mi lado, yo debo estar en el suyo._**

**_En ese instante la puerta se abre, eran papá, mamá y Lily._**

_\- Lynn Sr: Hola hija -dijo dando una sonrisa._

_\- Rita: Hola linda -dándole un abrazo._

_\- Lily: Hola hermanita, ¿Están Lola y Lisa? -abrazando a su hermana._

_\- Lana: Hola a todos, sí, están arriba, ¿Cómo está Lincoln y su familia?_

_\- Lynn Sr: Están muy bien hija, tu sobrina esta muy bien pero todavía no dice su primera palabra -le dijo con alegría._

_\- Rita: Stella y Lincoln nos dieron una gran cena, les dijimos que ya debían organizar la boda pero nos dijeron que lo iban a postergar -suspirando por lo dicho._

_\- Lana: Seguro que tienen unos motivos muy importantes para no realizar aún la boda -hablando sorprendida por lo escuchado._

_\- Rita: Bueno supongo que debe haber un motivo más, además es su boda de ellos -lo dijo de manera resignada._

_\- Lynn Sr: Será cuando sea amor, así que vamos a descansar -tomándole de la mano como si fuera una niña._

_\- Rita: Ya te he dicho que no me trates como a Lily -con un gesto de enojo._

_\- Lynn Sr: Entonces no te molestes porque tu hijo y nuera no van a realizar en estos momentos la boda -regañándola._

**_Y se fueron a su habitación a descansar, de veras que visitar a su hijo fue agradable._**

**_Lo que me dijo me dejó sorprendida porque cuando ellos lo dijeron estaban ilusionados pero bueno ya tienen una hija, las cosas se ponen difíciles._**

_\- Lily: Lana, Lincoln me preguntó por ti, también te manda saludos, hermanita... ¿Estás molesta con él? -le preguntó algo triste._

_\- Lana: No Lily, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? -algo sorprendida por la pregunta._

_\- Lily: Lincoln me preguntó si tu estabas molesta o algo así -lo dijo muy apenada._

_\- Lana: No pequeñita, no estoy molesta sino que... -No sabía que decirle._

_\- Lily: Entonces... ¿Estás molesta con Stella? - hablo de manera seria._

_\- Lana: No es eso Lily... sino que... -de manera nerviosa._

_\- Lily: Lana, este tiempo que nos hemos vuelto casi mejores amigas me he dado cuenta de algo niña -estaba hablando sin expresión alguna._

_\- Lana: ¿Niña? ¿Enserio? ¿Pero de qué hablas? -confusa y nerviosa._

_\- Lily: Yo sé porque siempre cuando mencionan el nombre de Stella te pones mal -con un tono amenazante._

_\- Lana: No puede ser acaso... ¿De verdad lo sabes? -muy pero muy nerviosa._

_\- Lily: Eres muy evidente hermanita, deberías ser más discreta -acorralando a su hermana._

_\- Lana: Lily... ¿Dime qué solo tú lo sabes? -muy nerviosa y asustada._

_\- Lily: No, todos nos hemos dado cuenta, yo he sido la última -acercándose más y más._

_\- Lana: Pero... un momento, ¿Estás diciéndome que te has dado cuenta de mis celos no? -calmándose un poco._

_\- Lily: Pues sí, eres muy pero muy obvia hermana, ya debes saber que Lincoln nos quiere y nunca nos va a dejar de querer -cerrando los ojos y hablando._

_\- Lana: Ufff... Lily voy a hablar con Lincoln y su familia, te prometo que le diré que todo está bien -sonriendo aliviada._

_\- Lily: Eso espero hermanita, voy a descansar, hasta mañana -la abrazó y se fue a su cuarto._

**_Maldición, Lily casi me da otro susto como Lisa, bueno todos piensan que soy muy celosa, espero que el día de mañana todo cambie._**

**_Ya era otro día, me levanté algo pensante, de verdad que decirlo es una cosa y tratar de hacerla otra._**

**_Me fui al baño, pensando en que diré cuando lo vea, a parte de darle el típico saludo._**

_\- Lucy: Hola Lana -con un tono de ultratumba._

_\- Lana: ¡Ah! ¡Lucy! Pasarán años y nos vas a seguir asustando -con su mano en el pecho._

_\- Lucy: Suspiro... La historia de mi vida, ¿Estás bien Lana? Los espíritus me han dicho que estás muy triste -lo dijo de forma inexpresiva._

_\- Lana: Bueno... es que... voy a visitar a Linky hoy para hablarle y... Lucy, ¿Puedes acompañarme por favor? -sonriéndole._

_\- Lucy: Por supuesto Lana, ya debes de ser menos celosa -con una pequeña sonrisa._

_\- Lana: No soy tan celosa... creo -suspirando al final._

_\- Lucy: Ja, ja, bueno, ¿A qué hora iremos? -preguntó con curiosidad._

_\- Lana: Dentro de dos horas, bueno voy a bañarme -sonriendo._

**_Y así fue que quedé con Lucy para ir donde Lincoln, al menos con compañía para no irme corriendo después de tocar la puerta._**

**_Así pasaron exactamente dos horas, desayuné junto a toda mi familia, Lola fue a practicar sus poses de modelaje con Lily de jurado, Lisa estaba conversando con papá y mamá._**

**_Yo solo dije que iba a salir con Lucy y que volveríamos más tarde._**

**_Entonces con Lucy, tomamos dos autobuses para ir donde Lincoln._**

**_Fue casi una hora de viaje pero valdrá la peña hablar con él, de veras que quiero verlo después de tiempo._**

**_Ya el autobús llega a una parada cerca a un parque, diferente al que queda por nuestro vecindario._**

**_Entonces caminamos hasta una casa de un primer piso, de color turquesa._**

_\- Lucy: Ya estamos aquí, suspiro... -mirando a su hermana sin alguna expresión._

_\- Lana: Bueno... ya es hora de tocar la puerta... dame un respiro primero -suspirando con su mano cerca al timbre._

_\- Lucy: Vamos, toca el timbre -dándole ánimos._

_\- Lana: Ya sé... solo dame otro respiro -suspirando con los ojos cerrados._

**_En ese momento Lucy toma mi dedo y lo lleva directamente al timbre._**

**_Bueno... si ella no lo hacía yo iba a quedarme un buen rato ahí parada._**

**_Nadie abría la puerta, pasaron unos segundos más, pero nada._**

_\- Lucy: Quizás hayan salido -con su tono de voz de siempre._

_\- Lana: Bueno, eso me pasa por venir sin avisar -resignada._

**_Toqué una vez más el timbre, esperamos minutos, pero nadie salía._**

_\- Lana: Bueno Lucy... lo intenté, volveré otro día -avanzando hasta la acera._

**_Lucy ya estaba volteando cuando la puerta se abre._**

_\- Stella: Buenos días en que le puedo... Lucy... Lana -hablo en un tono de sorpresa._

_\- Lucy: Hola cuñada, suspiro... -dando una leve sonrisa._

**_Yo estaba muy sorprendida, no pensé que ella fuera a abrir la puerta._**

**_No sabía que decir, ella es la chica que está con mi hermano, con el chico que se robo mi corazón y pensamientos._**

_\- Lana: H-Hola Ste-ella... ¿Cómo estás? -dijo de forma nerviosa._

**_Definitivamente no encontré lo que esperaba, aunque igual la iba a ver, es su casa, es la madre de mi sobrina y futura esposa de Lincoln..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Arreglando parte de la fuga_**

_– Stella: Wow... no me esperaba visita —lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_– Lucy: Cuñada solo quisimos visitarte a ti a Lía y a Link, suspiro —le dio una leve sonrisa._

_– Stella: Lincoln no me avisó sobre su visita... pasen por favor cuñadas —estaba sorprendida pero alegre._

**_Entramos, su casa era grande por dentro, la sala tenía unos sofás rojizos._**

**_La mesa del comedor era parecida a la nuestra, era grande._**

**_La cocina estaba detrás de esas puertas vaivén, tenía una puerta que daba al sótano._**

**_Nos invitó a sentarnos en los sofás._**

_– Stella: Bueno chicas creo que se habrán dado cuenta que Lincoln no está en estos momentos, ha viajado a Kentucky por motivos de su trabajo —les contó con un poco de pena ya que ellas venían a ver a todos._

_– Lucy: Pero Stella también veníamos a visitarlas a ustedes, a las dos mujeres más importantes en la vida de Lincoln... suspiro —se lo dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_– Stella: Lucy, todas ustedes junto a su madre también son las mujeres más importantes en su vida de Link... Lana, ¿Estás bien? —lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa primero, después con un rostro de duda._

**_Me había quedado muda, solo escuchaba como conversaban, sinceramente estaba siendo maleducada con Stella._**

**_No sabía que decir, no estaba preparada solo para hablar con ella._**

_– Stella: Lana, parece que algo te ha dejado muy sorprendida, seguro que será la casa jejeje —lo dijo en tono amigable._

_– Lana: Bueno tus muebles son lindos... me sorprende la casa, está tan perfecta... No como la mía que tiene averías en todos lados —dijo de manera tímida pero tratando de sonreír._

**_No sabía que más decir, acaso alguno en el mundo nunca se ha sentido nervioso, por lo menos en ese momento no sé qué más hablar._**

**_Es tan amable, ahora sé porque es la novia de Linky._**

**_Antes no le daba tanta importancia a Stella, no es por ser grosera pero al estar con Lincoln daba motivos para ignorarla._**

**_Cuando iba a casa la saludaba cordialmente y nada más, eso era los primeros años de noviazgo de ellos._**

**_Pero ahora ya no podía ser así, tenía que madurar, tenía que entender que ella no se merece que la ignore._**

_– Lana: Stella pero cuéntanos cómo estás tú —tratando de agarrar confianza para conversar._

_– Stella: Bueno chicas, que les puedo decir, estoy bien pero bien agotada, desde que Lía vino a mi vida me ha enseñado lo que hacía mi madre cuando me tuvo, estos meses no han sido nada fáciles, despertarse a media noche o en la madrugada no es sencillo llevar ese ritmo cuando eres madre primeriza —lo dijo suspirando pero siempre sonriendo._

_– Lucy: Suspiro... hablando de Lía, ¿Ella está durmiendo? —con un tono de ultratumba._

_– Stella: Ella se acaba de dormir hace unos momentos, ya que desde las cuatro de la mañana estaba llorando y la he tenido que calmar, bueno ya me lo decía mi madre y mi suegra, que no iba a descansar nada, aún sigo estando sorprendida por como su madre los tuvo a los once y los crió como si fuese natural –lo decía de una manera que causaba gracia, para pasar bien el rato._

_– Lucy: No te sorprendas si nosotras tampoco sabemos la respuesta concreta, solo nos dice que mucho amor, solo eso mucho amor... suspiro... —lo dijo de manera que no hacía notar expresión._

**_En ese instante suena el celular de Lucy._**

**_Era un mensaje de Maggie, le dijo que la necesitaban urgente para un ritual gótico._**

_– Lucy: Siento tener que irme pero es urgente, Stella siento que mi visita fuera corta, otro día vendré, suspiro... —lo dijo de manera que daba a entender apuro._

_– Stella: No te preocupes Lucy, me hubiera gustado que te quedes para el almuerzo, pero cuídate —se paró para abrirle la puerta mientras le movía la mano para en señal de despedida._

**_Lucy me dejó sola, se supone que me iba a acompañar, pero me dejó sola con... Stella._**

**_Stella cerró la puerta, sonrió y volteó hacia mí._**

**_No sabía que decir, en ese preciso momento la expresión de Stella cambio a una de tristeza._**

_– Stella: A veces quisiera tener hermanas, sabes soy hija única... bueno eso ya lo sabes —lo dijo dando un largo suspiro._

**_Estaba sola con ella, ya debo empezar el cambio, si quiero que Lincoln no sienta que me ha hecho algo malo, pero es difícil hablarle a la chica que te dice sin hablar que Lincoln solo es tu hermano y nada más._**

_– Lana: Mmmm... no sé cómo podría comenzar pero... quisiera pedirte una disculpa -lo dijo con pena._

_– Stella: No entiendo Lana, tú no me haz hecho nada —estaba absorta por su comentario._

_– Lana: Pues cómo no, he estado evadiendo las visitas a tu casa, las veces que tenía la oportunidad de venir me excusaba con lo de mi negocio o de cuidar alguna de mis mascotas... Todo por... —hablo de una manera sincera pero en un último momento calló._

_— Stella: Lana no tienes que disculparte, sé que no ha todas la personas les agrada alguien ajeno a la familia, lo más probable es que sea algo de celos, no te sientas mal —suspiró regalándole una sonrisa finalmente._

_– Lana: Pero... eso no es excusa para evitarlos... —dijo de manera triste._

_– Stella: Ay Lana, te cuento algo... yo también estuve así como tú, tengo un primo que es el mejor del mundo, con el jugaba siempre de pequeña, hasta que él tuvo novia, jajaja si supieras como actúe, me dirías varias cosas... el punto es que me di cuenta que la novia de mi primo no me lo iba a quitar porque él siempre iba a estar ahí para mí, al estar con su novia no dejó de jugar conmigo y ayudarme en mis cosas —lo narraba de una forma que hacía que imaginarás el momento._

_– Lana: Me has dejado sorprendida... creo que... me siento identificada con la tú del relato —lo dijo cabizbaja, sumamente apenada._

_– Stella: Es por ello que te entiendo Lana... pero Lincoln igual te va a querer, siempre va estar para ti, lo estuvo desde que fuiste pequeña y lo estará ahora, recuerda, él es tu HERMANO —le tomó del hombro mientras le hablaba._

**_La realidad es dura, ella sin querer me dio un golpe de realidad._**

**_"Él siempre va a estar ahí para ti porque él es tu HERMANO"._**

_– Lana: Gracias por entender, Stella, pensé que te molestarías por ser alguien descortés al no venir a visitarlos —le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

_– Stella: No te preocupes Lana, para eso estoy también, para apoyar a la familia de mi futuro esposo —le dio una abrazo para que se sienta bien._

**_Bueno tengo que admitir que Stella es distinta a la de hace años, ahora se nota más madura, bueno también porque ya es madre de mi sobrinita._**

**_Justo se escuchan unos llantos de un Walkie-Talkie que tenía en su bolsillo._**

_– Stella: Esto me ahorra el estar entrando y saliendo del cuarto de Lía, y pensar que consideraba tonta la manera de comunicarse de Clyde y Lincoln —lo último lo dijo dando una leve risita._

**_De veras que esa forma de estar al tanto de tu bebé es muy útil._**

_– Stella: Vamos Lana para que saludes a tu sobrina y de paso me ayudes si es lo que creo que es —lo dijo riéndose y tapándose la nariz._

_– Lana: Ok... Stella... —lo dijo con un tono más calmado._

**_En fin siento que solo una parte de las disculpas la tengo pero falta mi sobrina y mi... Hermano._**

**_Llegamos a la habitación de la pequeña Lía, era de color celeste y lila._**

**_Al acercarnos a la cuna vimos que ella estaba llorando mirando a un lado._**

**_Se veía tan indefensa, se notaba que no podía matar ni una mosca, es tan linda._**

_– Stella: Falsa alarma Lana, no es lo que pensaba creo que ha tenido un mal sueño nada más —sonrió mientras la cargaba._

_– Lana: Se parece mucho a ti Lía, es tan bonita, me hace recordar a mi hermana Lily... —dijo de manera exultante._

_– Stella: Gracias Lana... ya bebé, ya no llores aquí está mami —le dio un beso en su pequeña frente._

**_Era una de las imágenes más enternecedoras del mundo, ella junto a su hija, por unos momentos se me olvidó que ella es la chica que se llevó al chico que me gusta._**

**_La pequeña Lía se calmó y regaló una tierna sonrisa._**

_– Stella: Acércate Lana, mira hijita, es tu tía Lana, tu tía la que le gustan los animales y reparar muchas cosas, saluda a tu tía Lana... sostenla Lanita —le hablo en voz baja pero de manera tierna._

**_Puso a la pequeña Lía en mis brazos, yo estaba muy nerviosa._**

**_Entonces me mira y yo la miro, la bebé solo miraba mi cabello rubia suelto._**

**_Yo le quería tocar si frente pero ella tomó mi dedo índice y lo comenzó a mover como si fuera una sonaja._**

**_Yo solo la miraba. Stella me miró con una sonrisa como de aprobación._**

_– Stella: No es de llorar si la carga gente que no son sus padres, parece que ya le pasó por completo su llanto, creo que le gusta tu cabello porque se ha queda mirándolo —dio una pequeña risita._

_– Lana: Hola bebé, soy tu tía Lana que viene a visitarte después de tiempo... —le da una cálida sonrisa._

**_Solo me quedaba viéndola, ella también solo me miraba, seguro que debo sorprenderla desde los primeros días que nació no la visito pero desde ahora prometo visitarla más seguido._**

_– Stella: Lana por favor dime qué te quedas a almorzar —lo dijo de forma amistosa._

_– Lana: Bueno... Stella yo... —lo dijo de forma nerviosa._

**_De veras que quería irme pero desde sería descortés de mi parte, fuera de eso prometí visitar a la familia de Lincoln._**

_– Lana: Claro que me quedo Stella vine a visitarlas después de tiempo, no me puedo ir así por así —mirando a la pequeña Lía._

**_Stella solo me sonrió y nos pusimos a conversar mientras cocinaba, me contó de lo que hacía estos últimos meses._**

**_Yo solo estaba atenta a lo que decía. También me contó que su lugar favorito de la ciudad era un faro cerca a un lago de por ahí, simulaba que era un mar ese lugar, quedaba en el lado este de la ciudad._**

**_Ella me preguntó por como es mi vida, yo solo le dije que es la mitad de buena de lo que me imaginé._**

**_Ella me dijo que la razón, solo le dije que esa parte de mi vida es imposible de tenerla._**

**_Me dijo que nada es imposible solo tenemos que luchar por ello._**

**_Le dije que no es tan fácil._**

**_Al estar el almuerzo, nos sentamos a comer mientras le contaba sobre mi negocio._**

**_Ella le daba de comer a Lía su papilla, ahora me pregunto que se siente ser madre._**

**_Al terminar el almuerzo le digo que ya debo irme que necesito ponerme a estudiar para los exámenes de la preparatoria._**

**_Ella me dice que recuerda los buenos tiempos de la preparatoria que hay ocasiones donde se vuelve inolvidable._**

**_Me lo dijo con un sonrojo, que prefiero no ahondar._**

**_Me despido de mi cuñada y le pregunto cuando viene Linky._**

**_Me dice que vuelve en tres días, le dije que en esos tres días volveré._**

**_Le doy un beso en la frente a la pequeña, ella solo se ríe, al menos no me trata como a una extraña._**

**_Me despido moviendo mis manos de ellas y me pierdo en el horizonte._**

**_Pero al estar lejos de su casa, cerca de lo que parece una venta de garaje, comienzo a reflexionar._**

_– Lana: Entonces así es como debe ser, debo tratar de aceptar de que ella es la indicada para él, siempre debí tenerlo en mente — reflexionó con suma tristeza._

**_Ahora que quedaba, lo único que queda es hablar con Lincoln y decirle que ya todo va estar bien de aquí en adelante..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Recordando la primera reparación_**

**_A mi cuarto Lily fue a buscarme pero al entrar recordó que no estaba entonces comenzó a buscar algo que le ayude a arreglar un posible cortocircuito en las conexiones de su habitación._**

**_Buscando y buscando sin ningún permiso encontró algo particular en una caja._**

_\- Lily: Espera... esto no es de Lana, esto es de... -se rascaba la cabeza pensando en lo encontrado._

_\- Lola: ¿No te han enseñado que entrar a la habitación sin permiso es delito federal acá en nuestra casa, niña? -lo dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mirándose las uñas._

_\- Lily: Lo siento Lana... espera, eres Lola, igualmente lo siento solo quería buscar algo de cinta aislante para cubrir las aberturas de algunas conexiones... pero terminé encontrando está tiara que es tuya... -lo dijo algo avergonzada pero con total veracidad._

_\- Lola: Mmmm... Bueno, te equivocas Lily, esa tiara es de Lana -lo dijo dando un leve suspiró al final._

_\- Lily: ¿Enserio? No sabía... Pensé que a solo a ti te gustaba ser una señorita bonita y perfecta -lo dijo muy sorprendida._

_\- Lola: Pues te contaré, siéntate y escucha... -se sentó en la cama de su hermana y comenzó a relatar._

**_Mientras Lola le contaba lo de aquel concurso donde yo la reemplacé, su cabeza le hizo recordar los sucesos que siguieron después de aquella revelación de mi corazón..._**

**_Algunos años atrás_****_..._**

_Después de ese concurso y las tiernas palabras de mi hermano, yo ya no fui la misma._

_Ahora era la que utilizaba cualquier excusa para solicitar a mi hermano._

_Pero algo también cambiaba, era que a veces le pedía consejos para tratar de agradar a los chicos a Lori. Se emocionó porque pensaba que quizás era por Skipps pero él y yo habíamos quedado en que solo seríamos amigos._

_Solo alguien quería saber quién me gustaba, esa era mi hermana Lola._

_Ella me notaba rara desde que gane su concurso, pensaba que quizás yo iba a entrar a otro pero después se dio cuenta que eso era absurdo._

_Aunque el día que me vio salir del cuarto de nuestras hermanas mayores y más cuando Lori estaba emocionada al haber hablado conmigo, solo era una cosa y eso era que yo le había pedido consejos para una cita._

_Al menos eso era lo más probable que podía ser. Lola seguía pensante en lo que hablé con Lori._

_Cada vez que hacía algo con Lincoln yo solo me perdía en mirarlo de pies a cabeza y en su tierna sonrisa._

_Lincoln siempre me decía que los ratos que pasaba conmigo eran productivos pero sobre todo eran muy alegres. Yo con mi gorra escondía mi sonrojo digno de una cereza._

_Pero lo que no sabía es que Lola se daba su tiempo para querer saber ese "secreto" entre Lori y yo, por eso cada vez me espiaba._

_Lola no perdía la costumbre de ser chismosa y saber secretos por eso comenzó a observar mi comportamiento._

_En la escuela me veía ir al basurero pero no había nada fuera de lo normal salvo algunos sonrojos al estar pensativa._

_En la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería nada fuera de lo común tampoco._

_Últimamente yo hacía garabatos en mis cuadernos, como toda chica enamorada, dibujaba corazones y dentro de ellos las letras L y L._

_Un día que fui a buscar una herramienta para arreglar el baño, Lola aprovecho ese momento para revisar mis cuadernos._

_No sé sorprendió al ver corazones dibujados en mis cuadernos pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver las iniciales L y L, comenzó a remembrar los nombres de cada amigo y compañero se nuestro salón de clases, ni uno tenía esas iniciales en sus nombres pensó quizás apellido pero era algo absurdo nadie pone en un corazón el apellido por ser genérico en cambio una nombre era algo especial y único._

_Los siguientes meses fueron para saber con quién me veía pero solo hablaba con ella y Skipps._

_Hasta que notaba mi forma de ser con los demás que era normal pero con Lincoln era distinto._

_Con él era puras risas, leves sonrojos solo tomados en cuenta por una mujer ya que siempre somos las más observadoras._

_Cada vez que Lincoln se iba después de pasar un grato tiempo conmigo, yo era puras risitas, sonrojos y más cosas que te hace hacer el amor inconscientemente._

_Lola no era tan lista como Lisa pero al ver como actuaba no tenía dudas ya, descubrió fácilmente de quien estaba enamorada._

_Ella quería chantajearme con lo descubierto pero todo cambió cuando Lincoln nos dijo que tenía novia._

_Los siguientes días Lola notó lo apagada que estaba, notó que ya no jugaba con Brincos o Charles o algún otra mascota._

_Al revisar mis cuadernos solo veía corazones rotos con las páginas levemente húmedas._

_Vio y escuchó que Lori me decía que quizás encuentre a alguien más._

_Un día que nos alistamos para dormir, justo ese día Lincoln había ido a una pijamada en casa de Clyde junto a su grupo de amigos pero en su grupo estaba Stella._

_En la noche me salí escondida hacia la habitación de Lincoln, Lola me siguió de manera sigilosa._

_Lola se asomó por la abertura de la puerta y me vio y escuchó llorar con mi rostro pegado en la almohada de Lincoln._

_Vio que tomé a Bum Bum y lo abracé, estaba con lagrimas mirando al vacío cabizbaja._

_En medio de eso, unas manos se posaron en mis hombros, miré en dirección a quién estaba ahí y era Lola que me secó las lágrimas._

_Yo estaba nerviosa pero ella me dijo que no tratara de engañarla porque ya sabía aquello._

_Los siguientes días fue contar cómo me enamoré de Lincoln, ella me dijo que no era extraño eso para ella ya que ella sintió eso alguna vez por él._

_Desde ahí ella se volvió mi confidente, Lola me decía que debía tratar de hacer más amigos pero nadie sería amigo de una chica de extraños gustos, por eso solo Skipps era mi amigo, él pasaba por lo mismo._

_Desde ahí ella quiere ayudarme a que supere ese enamoramien_t_o hacia Linky..._

**_Actualmente_****_..._**

_\- Lola: ... Pues así es como Lana terminó ganándose la tiara -esa sonrisa al contar era de orgullo._

_\- Lily: Wow, pensar que yo solo creía que Lana es una chica que le gusta las cosas pesadas... -su asombro era único._

_\- Lola: Las apariencias engañan Lily, yo creía que Lana por ser alguien sucia jamás ganaría un pero ella tenía algo que yo no tenía en esos momentos -suspiró al terminar esa oración._

_\- Lily: ¿Qué tenía Lana? -lo dijo de una manera que se notaba asombro._

_\- Lola: Pues valor, demasiado valor y el apoyo de Lincoln fuera de que lo hicieran por Lactolandia y los pases -solo atino a sonreír con los ojos cerrados._

_\- Lily: Es maravilloso como Lana pudo ganar en uno de tus concursos... discúlpame por entrar sin permiso... -se notaba arrepentimiento en sus palabras._

_\- Lola: No importa Lily, pero para la próxima pídele primero a papá quizás el tenga además esa tiara déjala en su lugar, mejor dámela voy a acomodarla yo -se notaba alegre al contarle eso._

**_Lily se fue de ahí contenta por esa historia que ella no sabía._**

**_Lola solo suspiró mientras acomodaba esa caja de manera en que no me diera cuenta que fue abierta._**

**_Lola a veces sentía mucha empatía por mí, ella pensaba que si no dejaba ese sentimiento hacia Lincoln iba a sufrir mucho y... quizás tenga razón..._**

**_Al haberme despedido de Stella me fui a la parada de autobuses, antes de eso decidí llamar a Lucy para saber si estaba por aquí para regresar juntas pero su teléfono me mandaba a la contestadora._**

**_Entonces decidí tomar un autobús, en dirección al centro de la ciudad y después otro en dirección a mi casa._**

**_Me puse a mirar todo el viaje el paisaje, en una parte del viaje vi a varios perros, en eso me acorde de Charles II._**

**_Recuerdo esa vez que lo llevé a casa, cuando le di la leche, esa vez él se sentía muy débil._**

**_Así fueron los primeros días, mis padres me preguntaron por ese perro les dije que lo encontré casi moribundo y por eso lo traje._**

**_Ellos solo me dijeron que era muy buena chica, estaban muy orgullosos de mí por esa buena acción._**

**_Me dijeron que les recordaba al viejo Charles, yo les dije que así se llamaba solo que con el agregado de "segundo"._**

**_Luego de que se recuperara, Charles no se despegaba de mí, las demás mascotas querían acercarse a él pero les gruñía, hasta ladraba._**

**_Quien se le acercó más que nada fue Cliffer, el gatito era el que menos miedo tenía._**

**_Al principio Charles II, le ladraba hasta que en una ocasión se le lanzó pero no lo mordió solo era como una advertencia._**

**_No solo conmigo también con toda mi familia, por eso el permaneció un tiempo solo en la cochera._**

**_Poco a poco mis demás mascotas se le acercaban, cada vez él era menos agresivo porque se dio cuenta que en ese tiempo nunca quisieron hacerle nada, en sí su agresividad era solo porque recordaba la falsa amabilidad de su primer dueño._**

**_Si estaba yo no era agresivo, pero cuando me iba solía entrar a la casa e ir a mi habitación para esperarme._**

**_A veces se cruzaba con Lola y le gruñía seguro pensaba que se disfrazaba de mí para engañarlo._**

**_Con el tiempo ya dejó de ser agresivo con todos en la casa, solía ayudar a quien necesitara apoyo._**

**_Encontró dinero perdido de Lola, avisaba a papá a veces cuando la comida estaba a punto de quemarse, ayudó a las demás mascotas a salir de aprietos, las defendía de otros animales en especial de mapaches._**

**_Pero solo me obedecía a mí, no hacía nada más que lo que yo le pidiera._**

**_Se sentía muy agradecido conmigo por haberlo rescatado ese día._**

**_A veces Lily o Lola le decían para jugar o que la acompañe pero él solo se quedaba sentado esperándome en mi habitación o afuera de la casa._**

**_Solo a una persona le ladraba aún._**

**_Cuándo Lincoln volvió de su universidad las veces que nos visitaba, Charles solía ladrarle mucho, no le gustaba que se acercara a ninguna de nosotras y a papá tampoco._**

**_Cuándo Lincoln se acercó para saludarme, Charles II se paró enfrente de él y comenzó a gruñirle._**

**_Solo a él, ni a Stella. Pues Lincoln le recordaba a su antiguo dueño más que nada por el cabello pues su dueño era un cruel anciano de cabello blanco._**

**_Todo lo que sé del pasado de Charles es por el amable vendedor de hot dogs._**

**_En casa Charles II está ayudando a Cliffer a buscar su bola de estambre._**

**_Ahora son los mejores amigos como en su tiempo lo fue Cliff y Charles._**

**_Cliffer lo entiende porque él paso algo similar pues fue abandonado, pero yo lo rescate cuando él había subido un árbol y no podía bajar._**

**_Al principio como todo animal me tenía miedo pero le di unas sardinas que de casualidad las tenía en mi bolsillo y aceptó bajar conmigo del árbol._**

**_Me quedé esa vez esperando a que viniera su dueño pero nunca vino, así que sin más me lo llevé a casa._**

**_Cliffer llegó a conocer a Cliff pero era un gato viejo, con él parabas más tiempo hasta que Cliff ya no dio más para este mundo._**

**_Cliffer se encargó de hacer que las mascotas en la casa se sintieran cómodas pues él era muy amigable pero no siempre podía defenderlas pues los mapaches molestaban a Georgi, a Gary, a mis lagartos y serpientes._**

**_Pero todo cambió con Charles II, él se encargaba de espantarlos pues no solo molestaban también robaban algunas cosas de la alacena._**

**_Entonces se podría decir que esos dos se llevan muy bien._**

**_Lo único que espero es que Charles se lleve bien con Linky también pues él no le ha hecho nada._**

**_Luego de pensar en mis mascotas recordé que en dos días debía regresar para hablar con Lincoln..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_La llamada del negocio_**

**_Estaba llegando al centro de la ciudad, entonces dije que mejor me iba a dar una pequeña vuelta por ahí._**

**_Me paré frente a una tienda de mascotas. Noté que habían cachorros durmiendo y gatitos jugando entre ellos._**

**_En eso suena mi celular y contesto._**

_– Lana: Buenas tardes con quién tengo el gusto... Hola señora Carmichael —dijo con asombro.._

_– Carmichael: Buenas tardes Lanita, quería llamarte porque en mi casa mi hijo al querer sacar una moneda del lavamanos... digamos que hay una fuga... ¿Estás disponible hoy día? -lo dijo suspirando profundamente._

_– Lana: Claro señora Carmichael, es un placer trabajar para usted así como Leni lo hizo aunque no de la misma forma jejeje —lo decía de forma amable y encantadora._

_– Carmichael: Gracias Lanita, pues sí, como Leni, espero que le vaya bien haciendo diseños allá en la Gran Manzana, bueno Lana te espero, adiós —dijo de manera orgullosa y colgó._

_– Lana: Bueno, el deber llama, ahora a... rayos, no tengo mi caja de herramientas... bueno creo que es hora de renovar... —lo dijo dando un suspiro de alegría._

**_Y me dirigí a una tienda de herramientas, me demoré solo diez minutos para poder comprar un kit de herramientas nuevo para ir a la casa de la señora Carmichael._**

**_Tomé un autobús que me llevaba a la casa de la señora Carmichael en una zona algo acomodada._**

**_Ya había venido por acá varias veces, las personas me conocían porque también reparé algunas cosas en sus casas._**

**_Pero había una casa con jardín exterior hermoso, era la casa de Carol Pingrey, cuando iba a reparar algo a ella, suele hacerme algunas bromas por su intercomunicador, sí, muy graciosa._**

**_Al pasar por este vecindario recuerdo cuando Lincoln me ayudó con uno de mis primeros trabajos._**

**_Recuerdo que la familia me dijo que no pensaron que una linda chica como yo me dedique a este oficio, les dije que me encantaba ensuciarme._**

**_En cambio a Lincoln no le dijeron nada, es más, creo que lo miraban raro._**

**_Si diera mi opinión, pues parecía que pensaban que él se aprovechaba de su hermanita haciendo que ella trabaje por él._**

**_Pero esa fue una de tantas cosas que pase con Linky cuando me ayudaba en Repara Loud._**

**_Caminé y caminé hasta llegar a una casa grande, era hermosa._**

**_Toqué el timbre, se escuchan pasos detrás de la puerta._**

_– Carmichael: Hola Lana, llegas justo a tiempo -le dio una cálida sonrisa a la fontanera._

_– Lana: Por supuesto señora Carmichael, Repara Loud está a su servicio —quitándose la gorra y colocándosela nuevamente._

_– Carmichael: Ya sabes donde está el baño Lanita —le dijo con confianza._

_– Lana: Déjelo en mis manos, estará en un santiamén —subiendo las escaleras._

**_Subí hasta el segundo piso, era el lavamanos del baño del segundo piso parecido al de mi casa pero sin las averías y el agujero al lado del excusado._**

**_Al entrar estaba el piso mojado y la fuga seguía ahí._**

**_Bueno es mi especialidad así que será pan comido._**

**_Luego de unos minutos en estar de rodillas, alguien está detrás mío._**

_– Lana: Sé que estás detrás mío, Mike, ya no eres el niñito de hace once años que hizo estragos en la tienda de su madre, escondió las bufandas y era travieso —lo dijo de manera amigable._

_– Mike: Hola Lana, siento haber arruinado la cañería, pero de veras que no podía dejar esa moneda por ahí es una de las que me regaló Lincoln para comenzar a coleccionar monedas —lo dijo de forma alegre._

_– Lana: No sabía eso Mike pero ya está listo, fue fácil, nada que no haya sucedido en mi casa para no poder repararlo en otra —con un soberbia incomparable._

_– Mike: Lana gracias por tu trabajo, de veras que yo y mi moneda te agradecemos, dale de mi parte saludos a Lincoln de mi parte —habló de forma alegre y se fue a su cuarto._

**_Lincoln... tengo que hablarle pero de aquí en unos días, en esos días le diré que yo soy la de la culpa..._**

**_Bajé al primer nivel para decirle a que ya estaba reparada la cañería a la señora Carmichael._**

**_Ella es una señora muy atareada, siempre está con una libreta de notas y una tablet revisando horarios y citas con empresas de ropa._**

**_Recuerdo cuando Leni trabajaba en Reininger's, era la chica más feliz del mundo, no todos los días encuentras trabajo en algo que te gusta y ella lo encontró desde muy joven._**

**_Gracias al trabajo de la señora Carmichael ella pudo presentar algunos diseños suyos para la tienda y una agencia de modas contacto después de meses de conocer los diseños de Leni le preguntaron si podría realizar uno especial para ellos, Lenita lo hizo y los dejó más que satisfechos y fue eso lo que le valió un puesto después de haber terminado la preparatoria y haber hecho estudios de moda en La Gran Manzana._**

**_Fue una vez que en Reininger's hubo un cortocircuito y el mantenimiento del centro comercial no había llegado y fue cuando Leni me llamó y me dijo que si podía ayudar en ese problema, accedí._**

**_Al llegar todo estaba apagado, entonces fui donde estaban los fusiles y alguien había movido algunas cosas pero nada grave._**

**_Al terminar de arreglar, Leni le dijo a la señora Carmichael que yo arreglaba cosas de la casa y hasta automóviles._**

**_Desde ese momento fue donde la señora Carmichael solicitaba mis trabajos._**

_– Lana: Señora Carmichael ya está listo, fue sencillo eso —se dirigió a la señora de manera respetuosa._

_– Carmichael: Gracias Lana, toma la paga, quizás haya sido una molestia venir un día como hoy —lo dijo de forma apenada._

_– Lana: Descuide señora Carmichael, yo estoy para ayudar a quienes requieran mis servicios —lo dijo con una gran sonrisa._

**_La señora Carmichael me dio la paga, me despedí de ella y regresé por donde vine._**

**_Ahora ya se notaba que la tarde estaba en su máximo esplendor, ese color naranja es único._**

**_Avancé hasta una parada de autobús que me lleva directo a la parada de autobuses que queda en el parque que está cerca a mi casa._**

**_Mientras estaba sentada en el autobús pensé en como debían estar mis mascotas, en ese preciso momento Lucy me manda un mensaje diciéndome que estaba yendo a la casa._**

**_Le dije que se suponía que debía estar a mi lado, me replicó diciendo que por primera vez en años tuvo contacto con un ser del más allá que no fuera la bisabuela Harriet._**

**_Yo solo le dije que lo olvide que la pasé bien con Stella, que no había de que preocuparse que a ella también le pasó lo mismo._**

**_Pero mientras estoy apagando el celular, me llega un mensaje de Stella._**

**_Me sorprende que me mandará un mensaje, el cual decía:_**

**_"Hola Lana... No ha pasado más de un día desde que viniste a mí casa... Sabes desde hace tiempo que no conversaba con alguien y me sentía alegre, quisiera saber si mañana en la tarde podríamos salir... Ya sabes salida de cuñadas... ¿Qué dices Lanita?_**

**_Me quedé muy sorprendida por el mensaje, es cierto que quiero llevarme bien con la futura esposa de mi hermano pero... No sé si este mucho más preparada para estar un buen rato charlando con ella ya que en verdad si conversé con ella fue porque no quedaba de otra pero esa no es la actitud que debo tener._**

**_Pero mientras más confianza tenga con ella más comprenderé que Lincoln está en buenas manos, entenderé que Lincoln fue un lindo amor platónico._**

**_Hasta llegar a casa no contestaré._**

**_Llegué a la parada del parque bajé y me dispuse a caminar hasta mi casa._**

**_Mientras caminaba y mi caja de herramientas estaba en mi mano izquierda pensé en el mensaje._**

**_De veras que ella quiere solo tener una amiga, bueno desde que está con Lía no ha podido salir pero es normal aquello ya que una hija es una responsabilidad, pero dar mi amistad es algo bueno además debe ser como ella dijo que ella estaba para ayudar a nosotros la familia de su novio entonces yo también puedo aplicar eso a ella._**

**_Pero todavía estoy en duda, no sé si terminar enterrando este amor que siento por mi hermano, sé que es lo mejor para mí ya que la que sufre soy yo, él no sufre porque él ama a otra persona._**

**_Lo que haga de hoy en adelante debe ser lo mejor para todos._**

_– Lana: Entonces... Solo le mandaré un mensaje sera el siguiente: "Stella, perdona por no contestarte hace unos minutos, me quedé dormida en el autobús a casa, me encantaría salir contigo mañana en la tarde, espero que sea agradable, me avisas la hora exacta" —escribió algo resignada por lo que está aceptando._

**_Avancé hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando estoy a un paso de estar cerca a la puerta, aparece detrás mío Charles II y Cliffer._**

**_Ambos estaban esperándome, Charles ya presiente cuando estoy llegando pero de Cliffer es nuevo._**

_– Lana: Charles, Cliffer qué bueno verlos, Charles ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me esperes puedes hacer lo que quieres, Cliffer, encontraste tu bola de estambre, seguro Charles te ayudó, bueno entremos chicos —dijo acariciándolos a ambos por igual._

**_Al entrar a casa no hay nadie abajo pero se escuchaba voces arriba, me dirijo a la pecera a ver cómo está Fisher. Sigue igual de callado como siempre y con una mirada de aburrimiento._**

**_Voy a ver a Walter pero este estaba encima mío, ni me di cuenta._**

**_En ese instante sale Colmillitos del sótano y viene donde estoy yo y se pone en uno de mis hombros._**

**_Debajo del sofá sale Georgi con Gary pero este conejo es el tercero que tuvo Luan y me lo dejó a cargo._**

_– Lana: Todos están reunidos, seguro tienen hambre, vengan a la cocina, ahí tengo sus comidas —les dijo como de manera amable._

**_Mientras les dejo servido a cada uno una porción de alimento, suena la escalera._**

_– Lola: Lana... ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó la joven princesa._

_– Lana: Ya regresé Lola, ¿Cómo estás gemelita? —le dijo en tono alegre._

_– Lola: ¿Qué tal la visita a Lincoln, Lana? —dijo con cierta inquietud._

_– Lana: Lola... ¿Yo no te dije que iba a ir? ¿Me espiaste a mí y a Lucy no? —dijo reprochándole su actitud de siempre._

_– Lola: Es imposible que algo no sepa y más cuando somos pocas personas en casa, pero dime lo más importante —lo dijo como si fuese normal que se entere de todo._

_– Lana: ¿A qué te refieres con lo más importante? —dijo con cierto asombro._

_– Lola: Pues con eso me refiero a Stella, si hablaste con Lincoln, es obvio que hablaste con ella —giró los ojos como diciendo que era obvio._

_– Lana: Bueno que te puedo decir... Solo estaba Stella... —suspirando con resignación habló._

_– Lola: Eso si no me lo esperaba, ¿Dónde estaba nuestro hermano? —interrumpió y enfatizó la pregunta._

_– Lana: Pues déjame contarte... —se sentaron ambas en la mesa de la cocina._

**_Le conté todo, desde que llegué con Lucy hasta cuando me quedé a almorzar con Stella._**

**_Lola se quedó asombrada de que haya hablado con Stella sabiendo que ella es el motivo por el cual no visito a Lincoln._**

**_Y le dije que mañana voy a salir con ella por la tarde._**

_– Lola: ¿No crees que es muy apresurado hacerte amiga de Stella así por así? —dijo la joven modelo con cierta duda._

_– Lana: No Lola, además tú me dijiste que debía tratar de recordar que Lincoln es nuestro hermano y así debe ser... creo, sabes... Al final la que sufre soy yo y él no, ya tiene una familia solo debo tratar de recordar cual es mi lugar en esta vida... —sus palabras solo daban a entender resignación._

_– Lola: Bueno Lana... está bien, supongo que al menos estás siguiendo mi consejo... Lana, ¿Estás bien no? —dijo con dudas._

_– Lana: Solo voy a descansar... me siento un poco cansada —subió tomando en una mano su nuevo kit de herramientas._

**_Me fui a mi habitación, recordando todo lo sucedido hoy día, supongo que así debe ser..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Preparando mis instrumentos y una salida_**

**_Al subir las escaleras, me topé con Lily, me dijo que tenía que hacerme una pregunta urgente, yo le dije que lo diga._**

_– Lily: Lana... ¿Por qué no me contaste que fuiste una señorita bonita y perfecta? —lo dijo con algo indignada._

_– Lana: No creí que fuese tan importante, ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Acaso revisaste la caja que está debajo de mi cama? —lo dijo con un poco de molestia pero fingida._

_– Lily: Bueno... El punto es que no me contaste, pensé que era tu mejor amiga pero dime qué se sintió ser alguien bonita y perfecta —lo dijo alegre._

_– Lana: No es la gran cosa, no por minimizar lo que hacía Lola pero de veras que esa vez solo lo hice por los pases de Lactolandia y el apoyo de Linky —eso último lo dijo con una vocecita tierna._

_– Lily: Es gracioso, me he dado cuenta que cuando dices Linky lo haces de una manera tierna y con sonrojo —estaba burlándose de su hermana._

_– Lana: ¡Ay Lily! No digas eso... pero en verdad fue una bonita experiencia y anécdota —lo dijo de manera nerviosa._

**_Le conté que no fue fácil tratar de ser como Lola. Lily se quedó sorprendida más con mi relato y se fue a buscar a Lisa para molestarla._**

**_Ya en la noche, específicamente en la hora de la cena mis padres comenzaron a hablarme sobre mi salida de esta tarde._**

_– Lynn Sr: Y bien Lana... ¿No nos tienes que contar algo? —lo dijo queriendo sonar amigable._

_– Rita: Hija... ¿Qué tal te fue en tu salida? —lo dijo con una sonrisa._

_– Lana: Pues... fui a... Visitar a Lincoln y a su familia... —lo dijo con cierta timidez._

_– Lynn Sr: Hasta que por fin se te pasaron los celos hija... digo que bueno que visites a tu hermano, a Stella y a la pequeña Lía —lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_– Rita: ¡Lynn! Hija es bueno que hayas ido a visitar a tu hermano después de tiempo... —regañó a su esposo y le habló con amabilidad a su hija._

_– Lana: Pero solo vi a Stella y a la pequeña Lía, Lincoln había viajado temprano por motivos de trabajo... —habló alegre y suspiró por lo último._

_– Lucy: Bueno para otra visita quizás lo veas y le puedas hablar a tu hermanito... Suspiro —lo dijo con cierto tono de burla._

_– Lana: No hables, se supone que me ibas a acompañar pero no importa —lo dijo con una molestia fingida pero después con una risa._

_– Rita: Cariño me da mucho gusto que estés llevándote bien con Stella y me alegra que hayas visto a tu sobrina después de tiempo, ¿Acaso no es una ternurita? —su sonrisa se volvió más grande cuando habló de su nieta._

_– Lisa: Me parece bueno el acercamiento unidad fraternal mayor aunque debo de mencionar que los celos a veces... —su tono variaba de serio a normal, seguía intentando ser más amigable._

_– Lola: Ya no molesten a Lana, es un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo que está haciendo jijiji —lo dijo burlándose de su gemela._

**_La cena pasó así, conversando sobre mi visita a la casa de Linky._**

**_También les conté que fui donde la señora Carmichael a reparar una fuga._**

**_Al ver a todos recuerdo cuando éramos trece integrantes en la casa y las cenas eran divertidas._**

**_Sentarme al lado o al frente de Lincoln... esos momentos valen más que el oro._**

**_Ni bien terminó la cena fuimos a descansar en nuestras habitaciones._**

**_Antes de eso Lola se quedó con la duda de que de manera rápida me haga amiga de Stella cuando desde hace tiempo siempre la evadí por cualquier cosa._**

**_Era otro día en Royal Woods, yo solo iba a la preparatoria los lunes, jueves y viernes ya que algunos cursos eran dados por la tutoría especial de Lisa._**

**_Le pedí que por favor me ayudara en eso para poder tener más tiempo para mí negocio._**

**_A parte de que me iba bien en mi negocio, aprendía cada vez más ya que la práctica hace al maestro, a veces tengo la meta de trabajar en una empresa de autos para entrar en el rubro de armado._**

**_Otros países ya utilizan solo maquinas para ensamblarlos pero acá en USA las personas lo armamos usando la ayuda de las máquinas, no dejamos que solo la máquina lo haga._**

**_Entré primera a ducharme, después todas mis hermanas._**

**_Cuando era el desayuno mamá tenía la costumbre de decirle bebé a desayunar._**

**_Lily le decía que tenia más de diez años, que ya no era la bebé de antes._**

**_Al terminar el desayuno fuimos rápido a Vanzilla, yo siempre me ofrezco a manejar los días que voy a la preparatoria._**

**_Primero dejamos en la universidad a Lisa, de ahí en el club de lectura a Lucy, en la secundaria a Lily y ya Lola junto a mí en la preparatoria._**

**_Ya a la salida de la preparatoria solo tenía que recoger a Lily ya que Lucy y Lisa solían regresar tarde._**

**_Ese día en la preparatoria todo era de lo más normal. Lola era la típica chica popular pero no abusaba de eso. Los alumnos ahí sabían que ella participaba en los concursos de belleza de Royal Woods y regionales. Como era de esperarse los capitanes de los equipos de la preparatoria querían salir con ella pero los ignoraba. Eso no los daba por vencidos para poder salir con ella._**

**_En la última clase que fue español, me llegó un mensaje a mi celular._**

**_Abrí el mensaje, era el de Stella, decía: "Hola Lana, me dijiste que te avisara a qué hora podríamos salir, pensé que quizás a las cuatro y media estaría bien._**  
**_Entonces... ¿Está bien a esa hora?_**

**_Era una hora perfecta ya que a la una de la tarde salía, recogía a Lily, a las dos almorzaba en casa, descansaba y salía con ella._**

**_Aunque no sé qué podría hablar con ella, lo único que sé es de reparaciones y animales._**

**_Sinceramente no soy de conversar mucho pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para darle una buena impresión._**

**_De veras que nombrar a Stella aún me pone triste pero eso ya pasará._**

**_Le mando un mensaje diciendo: "Hola Stella, esa hora es perfecta pero, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?"_**

**_En ese instante me responde: "Te espero en el centro de la ciudad, mejor dicho en el parque del centro, nos vemos"._**

**_Ya solo queda estar ahí a las cuatro y media de la tarde para encontrarme con ella._**

**_La campana de la salida sonó y todos salimos con prisa._**

**_Lola y yo ya estábamos en Vanzilla y nos dirigimos a recoger a Lily._**

**_Ya con Lily en la van nos dirigimos a casa._**

_– Lola: ¿A qué hora vas a verte con Stella? —preguntó la modelo._

_– Lana: A las cuatro y media en el centro de la ciudad —respondió con una ligera sonrisa._

_– Lola: Bueno es tu decisión, y me parece una buena, que dejes de lado ese amor que sientes por él para ya aceptar que no es posible lo tuyo y que la chica que es el amor de su vida también es la madre de su hija... ¿Lana? —dijo de manera seria pero con una duda al final._

_– Lana: No era necesario... Recordármelo hermanita... creo que llegando a casa necesito... ir a mi habitación... —lo que le dijo su gemela hizo que soltará algunas lágrimas._

**_No era broma, lo que me dijo Lola me hizo sentir muy triste, pero qué más da, es verdad lo que dice Lola._**

**_Lily solo nos miraba pero no había escuchado nada de nuestra conversación porque estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos._**

**_Al llegar a casa y estacionar a Vanzilla fuera de la cochera, fuimos recibidas por Charles y Walter._**

**_Walter se posó en la cabeza de Lily, ella se alegraba cuando las mascotas se acercaban a ella._**

**_Charles me vio y me movió la cola como saludo y fue donde Lola a saludarla._**

**_Al principio a Lola no le gustaba que se acerque a ella porque le ladraba mucho pero después que entendió que ella no se parecía a mí para engañarlo y le agarró también cariño a ella._**

**_Después fue a lamer la mano de Lily, ella se arrodilló para abrazar a Charles II._**

**_Luego de eso entramos a la casa, papá y mamá no habían salido._**

**_Almorzamos junto a ellos. En ese momento les dije que iba a salir y encontrarme con Stella._**

**_Papá me dijo que le parecía bien ya que debo llevarme bien con mi cuñada, algo que Lynn y Leni tardaron en hacer._**

**_Mamá me dijo que estaba alegre por mí ya que Stella se debe sentir sola._**

**_Al terminar de almorzar fui a la cochera a buscar mis nuevas herramientas para ordenarlas con las viejas._**

**_Mientras lo hacía pensaba en que es lo que iba a hacer esta tarde con Stella y mi sobrina._**

**_Luego de arreglar todo, me dirijo a ducharme y cambiarme para salir._**

**_Cuando ya estoy saliendo de mi cuarto, Lola se dirige a mí._**

_– Lola: Lana... Sé que quizás te lo repita pero por favor si esto es un paso para que puedas olvidar lo de Lincoln aprovecha todo para que te lleves bien con Stella quizás en ella encuentres a una buena amiga —le dijo con un tono de sinceridad que se podía ver._

_– Lana: Lo sé, por eso acepté encontrarme con ella porque de verdad quiero cambiar y poder llevar mi vida de forma normal, todas las mañanas despertar pensando en Lincoln es hermoso y precioso pero no está bien, no te preocupes seré la mejor cuñada —sus palabras hacían que la tristeza tomara forma física._

**_La miré con una sonrisa y me fui rumbo a encontrarme con Stella._**

**_Tomé el primer autobús que vi en la parada que está en el parque._**

**_Y estoy rumbo a encontrarme con Stella..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nueva herramienta y amiga 1_**

_– Lana: Solo es hablar con ella, ser lo más amigable, ¿Tan difícil puede ser eso? —se preguntaba a sí misma._

**_Estaba aún en el autobús. El centro de la ciudad no era tan lejos como el centro comercial._**

**_Mientras tanto Stella ya estaba esperándome en las bancas de ese parque._**

**_En otro lugar alejado de Royal Woods, un joven está conversando con unos amigos y les decía que quizás ese proyecto se lleve a cabo. El tipo estaba feliz, eso es lo que quería decir, que iba a regresar rápido a su ciudad._**

**_Ya estaba a pocas calles del parque._**

**_Bajé del autobús, la parada de este es en una parte del parque como en el de mi vecindario._**

**_Camino y caminó hasta llegar a unas bancas miré a mi entorno y no veía a Stella de repente debo mandarle un mensaje._**

_– Stella: No es necesario un mensaje, Lanita, aquí estoy —le dijo estando detrás de la fontanera._

_– Lana: ¡Ah! Hola Stella, pensé que había llegó primera —se asustó por esa aparición._

_– Stella: Siento que te asusté, hola Lana, ¿Qué quisieras que hiciéramos? —le dio una gran sonrisa a la plomera._

_– Lana: Bueno quisiera... espera... ¿Dónde está Lía? —su expresión era de alguien muy asombrada._

_– Stella: No te preocupes cuñada, dejé a mi Lía con la hija de una amiga, se llama Kari, ella es niñera, me dijo que no me preocupara por Lía que ella la iba a cuidar haciéndola escuchar Mozart, dijo que todos los bebés aprenden con Mozart y que no entiende el porqué sus padres no le pusieron Mozart de Bebé a ella —se lo contó de manera alegre._

_– Lana: Ya me estaba asustando, aunque también quería verla —dijo tocándose la nuca._

_– Stella: No te preocupes Lana ella está bien confío en Kari pero bueno... ¿A dónde quisieras ir? —le preguntó amablemente._

_– Lana: Pues sinceramente no sabría a que lugar ir... —de veras que no sabía que hacer en esta ocasión._

_– Stella: Pues si no tienes un lugar yo sí niña, pero vayamos con paciencia mientras te conozco más Lana —le dijo con muchas ganas de caminar._

_– Lana: Bueno... —respondió tímidamente._

**_Y sin más me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hasta el final de la calle del parque y al cruzar a la otra calle había una tienda de música, entramos._**

_– Stella: Oye Lana siempre cuando quiero divertirme lo primero que hago es escuchar música, por Lincoln y Luna no solo soy admiradora de Smooch, Mick Swagger y muchas bandas, ellos me volvieron una fanática —lo decía muy emocionada._

_– Lana: No me esperaba eso Stella, bueno yo no tengo una banda en particular pero me agradan ambas —habló ya de manera en que entraba en confianza._

_– Stella: El día es joven Lana, hay que disfrutar esto —la toma del brazo._

**_Me llevó hacia las cabinas para escuchar los discos._**

_– Stella: Colócate los audífonos y siente la música —se lo dijo mientras ya tenía puestos lo suyos._

_– Lana: Está bien, será genial escuchar el nuevo álbum —suspiró al final._

_– Stella: Escuchas eso, está improvisando con la guitarra, es una leyenda se puede dar el lujo de variar las notas y darnos algo nuevo —dijo con emoción._

**_Nunca pensé ver esa faceta de Stella, se ve que es súper divertida._**

_– Stella: Aprecia este solo de batería Lana, ¡Es único! Además la voz de Mick es melodía a pesar de los años la cuida bien —se movía al son de la música._

_– Lana: Tienes razón ese solo de batería es espectacular, no tengo más palabras para describir esa manera de tocar —le dijo dándole una sonrisa a su cuñada._

_– Stella: Y eso que solo es la primera canción, faltan once más, no nos iremos sin escuchar el álbum completo y comprarlo —se notaba muy alegre escuchando._

_– Lana: Tienes razón Stella, ¡A rockear! —se sentía más relajada viendo a su cuñada._

_– Stella: ¡Ahí viene la siguiente! Esta es hermosa, es genial que haya incorporado más instrumentos para esta canción... —se notaba que adoraba a Mick._

**_Y así pasamos casi más de una hora escuchando el nuevo álbum._**

**_La esperé fuera de la tienda y salió con su compra, la metió a su bolso._**

_– Stella: Si no tienes alguna sugerencia quizás podamos ir a comer un helado e ir caminando por estas calles —propuso la chica de cabello rizado en la parte trasera y de pecas._

_– Lana: Por ahora pensaré en un lugar pero mientras tanto... hay que divertirnos con tus sugerencias —estaba algo avergonzada._

_– Stella: Apuesto a que piensas que no sabes que cosa divertida hacer, ¿Me equivoco? —dijo tomándole el hombro._

_– Lana: ... Bueno, en parte me siento que quizás no pueda ser divertida —dijo con sonriendo con nervios._

_– Stella: No te subestimes, yo tampoco soy tan divertida jejeje —le dijo siendo sincera._

_– Lana: ¿Estás bromeando? Estabas con el grupo de Lincoln, ideaste la formación escorpión para evitar que Jordan los haga sufrir más en quemados, eso te hace alguien muy divertida... —le dijo algo agradable de su parte._

_– Stella: De veras que me halagaba Lanita pero... bueno admito que fui la chica popular un tiempo por ello, ¿Crees que estaba segura desde el comienzo de esa idea? No, ellos la hicieron popular además de que fue más por Lincoln que en la escuela me estimaban, recuerda que era la nueva, por eso Lana solo se tu misma cuando quieras divertirte —de verdad que Stella hablaba con sinceridad._

_– Lana: Entonces lo que me quieres decir que solo diste la idea que para ti es divertida... —dijo algo sorprendida._

_– Stella: Sí, sin más que decir vamos a comer unos helados —dijo dándole con el codo en señal de amistad._

**_Nos dirigimos caminando hasta una heladería, en el camino me dijo que ese álbum de Mick vale oro, yo le decía que tenía mucha razón. En verdad ese álbum es oro puro._**

**_El sol lentamente estaba cayendo y llegamos a la heladería, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a la ventana._**

_– Mesero: Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿En que las puedo atender? —su tono de voz era muy educado._

_– Stella: Yo quisiera un Banana Split, le agrega un poco de chispa y tú Lana, ¿Qué deseas? —le respondió de la misma forma y le pregunto a su cuñada._

_– Lana: A mí me trae una copia con dos bolas de chocolate, dos de vainilla, le agrega chispas, leche merengada y un cono encima de todo eso —se lo dijo de forma alegre._

_– Mesero: Muy bien señoritas, en unos momentos traeré su pedido —les dio una sonrisa._

_– Stella: ¿De veras pediste eso? —dijo con sorpresa la chica de pecas y piel bronceada._

_– Lana: Sí... ¿Es malo? —dijo con curiosidad._

_– Stella: No, no es nada sino que... eso siempre pide Lincoln cuando vamos a una heladería, es gracioso, no lo tomes a mal sino que es la primera vez que veo que alguien de sus hermanas menores sin contar a Lily tenga algo en común con él —después de decir eso dio una leve risita._

_– Lana: No soy la única que comparte algo con él pero eso sí ambos lo compartimos por igual, fuera de que él trabajara conmigo en Repara Loud porque eso era más que nada para ayudarme, ese tipo de helado desde pequeños lo pedimos... —lo dijo con emoción y un leve sonrojo._

_– Stella: Se nota que eran muy unidos —le dijo con admiración._

_– Lana: Bueno, no tanto como Lynn o Leni pero sí, hubo momentos donde éramos un equipo —trataba de no sonrojarse._

_– Stella: ¡Que lindos hermanos! Pero bueno degustemos estos helados antes que se derritan con la dulzura que cuentas —lo decía siendo graciosa._

**_Eso me hizo recordar unos breves momentos que tuve con la compañía de Linky._**

**_Al terminar yo me ofrecí a pagar pero ella dijo que era su invitada pero yo le dije que era lo mínimo por pasarla bien hasta el momento y salimos._**

_– Stella: Lana, no era necesario, recuerda que yo te invité... —le dijo con cierta vergüenza._

_– Lana: Pero es lo mínimo, además la estamos pasando bien, pero aún hay más, ¿O no? —dijo con total amabilidad y esperando una respuesta._

_– Stella: Solo por esta vez Lana jajaja, en fin, ¿Ahora tú qué propones? —le dijo con tono de curiosidad._

_– Lana: No lo sé —dijo sin tener algo en mente._

_– Stella: No Lana, si debes tener algo divertido en ti, solo no debes tener vergüenza en decírmelo, anda di lo que te divierte o gusta —con tono amigable y pícaro._

_– Lana: Bueno... hay una cosa que a veces hago cuando salgo a caminar por acá por el centro —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_– Stella: ¿Y qué es eso que haces por acá? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad._

**_Estábamos cargando a unos cachorros en una tienda de mascotas, eran tan tiernos, son tan adorables._**

**_El señor de la tienda no me dice nada al acariciarlos mucho porque yo a veces voy y le ayudó a bañar a las mascotas que tiene en su otro negocio._**

_– Stella: Esto no me lo esperaba Lanita, pero no puedo negar que es divertido y tierno —lo decía mientras abrazaba a unos tres cachorritos al mismo tiempo._

_– Lana: Siempre he venido aquí de pequeña, el dueño solía echarme de la tienda por acariciar con exceso a sus cachorros y por tratar de liberar a una pitón que tenía antes acá y unas cuantas ranas jejeje pero de ahí me hice amiga de él por ayudarlo a evitar que los perros de su otro negocio se escapen y bañarlos a veces, de veras que esto me divierte y me parece adorable —lo dijo con orgullo pero con su toque gracioso._

_– Stella: ¡Lo ves! Eres divertida, solo que todos tenemos gustos distintos, de veras que me quedaría media hora más acariciando los pero se nos va el tiempo y tengo que regresar a las diez por mi hija —lo dijo con una sonrisa sin despegarse de los perritos._

_– Niño 1: Señoritas, ya llevan más de media hora con los cachorros en brazos, ¿Podemos verlos y abrazarlos también? —dijo algo triste._

_– Niño 2: De veras que son más infantiles que nosotros —dijo con algo de burla._

_– Stella: Lo siento niños, es algo fuera de este mundo abrazar a estos cachorritos, ¿No es así pequeñín? —les habló a los niños pero mirando y acariciando al cachorrito._

_– Lana: Lo siento muchachitos, ojalá no les de la fiebre por los cachorritos adorables como a nosotras —dijo riendo lo que causó que su cuñada se riera._

**_Salimos de la tienda de mascotas riéndonos de lo infantil de nuestro comportamiento._**

**_De veras que esa media hora de abrazar perritos valió la pena._**

_– Stella: De veras que si esos niños no nos llamaban la atención me podría haber quedado así otros minutos jijiji —fue muy sincera._

_– Lana: Si te contara jajaja pero, ¿Qué es lo siguiente que podemos hacer? —lo dijo con una sonrisa y de paso una duda._

_– Stella: Pues podríamos hacer algo más que tú haces para después hacer otra cosa mía —lo dijo de forma alegre._

_– Lana: Pues a veces suelo ir a... —iba a hablar pero luego hizo silencio._

_– Stella: No seas tímida Lana, dime, no te voy a juzgar —le regaló una sonrisa para que confíe en ella._

_– Lana: Pues... nadie sabe, ni siquiera Lola, por favor no le digas a nadie —de veras que no quería decirlo._

_– Stella: Confía en mí, luego yo te confiaré algo ti para estar iguales —su voz daba confianza._

_– Lana: Está bien... a veces suelo ir a... Gu... a Gus, Game & Grubs... —lo dijo ahora sí con vergüenza._

_– Stella: ¡Ay Lanita! Eso no tiene nada de malo, no quieres que piensen que Lincoln influyó en ti, ¿No es así? —dijo con un tono gracioso pero encantador._

_– Lana: Claro... sí, por eso... —lo dijo con la mirada baja._

_– Stella: No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero sigamos en nuestra salida —le daba confianza._

**_Realmente Stella es una gran chica, estoy comprendiendo más porque es la novia de Lincoln._**

**_Pero la salida aún no termina y tenemos que conocer más de la una y de la otra..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nueva herramienta y amiga 2**_

– _Stella: Y... entonces podemos ir a donde hayas pensado... —dijo en tono amable._

– _Lana: Pues aún no sé qué otro lugar elegir —dijo suspirando._

_– Stella: Piensa Lana... debes tener un lugar donde quieras divertirte —dijo dándole ánimos._

_– Lana: No le digas a nadie... a Gus, Game & Grubs... —dijo avergonzada._

_– Stella: ¡Lanita! Me he dado cuenta que no quieres que se enteren que Lincoln a influido mucho en ti pero eso no importa,¡Vamos a divertirnos niña! —le habló con comprensión y ansiosa de ir al Arcade._

**_Caminamos unas calles más, no estaba tan lejos el Arcade._**

**_Mientras caminabamos me decía que recuerda cuando venía con Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam y Zach._**

**_Fueron buenos tiempos con su grupo de amigos, aunque ella y Linky no pierden contacto con ellos._**

**_Llegamos al Arcade G3, al entrar estaba llena de muchos niños y adolescentes._**

**_Nos dirigimos al famoso juego de Dance Dance Revolution pero a mirarlo de lejos._**

_– Stella: No pienso darle a ese juego, por ese juego casi pierdo las ganas de venir acá, más que nada por Paige, ¿La conoces no? —lo dijo con algo de miedo al recordar e hizo una pregunta._

_– Lana: Claro, es amiga de Lincoln, ella es la mejor en este juego, aunque su marcador nadie lo supera hasta ahora —dijo como si hablara de una leyenda._

_– Stella: Pero... ¿Te parece si competimos ambas? —le propuso ese reto._

_– Lana: Mmmm... creo que sí acepto —le dio una sonrisa a su cuñada._

_– Stella: ¡¿Qué esperas?! Ven a ganarme —ya estaba en la plataforma esperando a su rival._

**_Y nos pusimos a jugar en el D2R hasta agotar los, fueron muchos minutos de baile y baile. Terminamos ganando dos bailes cada una._**

_– Lana: ... Eres buena en esto... Lincoln nunca me dijo que juegas como él... —hablaba muy agotada._

_– Stella: ... Me he esforzado... tú no te quedas atrás niña... eres igual de habilidosa que Lincoln... —agotada pero dándole una sincera sonrisa._

_– Lana: Bueno... ¿Quieres jugar en otro? —le preguntó a su cuñada._

_– Stella: Pues te reto en Air Hockey —le dijo con gran entusiasmo._

_– Lana: Dalo por hecho —dijo con una gran sonrisa._

**_Nos pasamos jugando en la mesa con el disco de hockey, fue bien divertido._**

**_Después de eso fuimos a los demás juegos._**

**_Después de casi dos horas nos retiramos de Gus, Game & Grubs. No llegamos a superar el puntaje de Paige en Dance Dance Revolution pero al menos lo intentamos._**

**_Salimos fuera a ver que ya eran casi las ocho de la noche._**

_– Stella: Fue muy divertido, hace tiempo que no volvía a un Arcade, el tiempo pasa rápido delante de nuestras narices y no nos damos cuenta —dijo al ver que ya era alguien con responsabilidades._

_– Lana: Ni que lo digas Stella, tan solo ayer creo que tenía seis años y me peleaba con Lola por cualquier cosa... —le dio la razón a lo que dijo su cuñada._

_– Stella: Venir acá me ha hecho recordar muchas cosas que pasé pero aún somos jóvenes Lana, vamos a caminar mientras pienso a donde ir —le dijo con algo de melancolía._

_– Lana: Tienes razón... caminemos... —dijo siguiéndola._

_– Stella: Sabes Lana... estás horas han sido divertidas, desde la universidad y Lía no me divertía tanto —le dijo feliz._

_– Lana: Descuida para todo hay tiempo —le dijo de manera amable a su cuñada._

_– Stella: Tienes razón... Lana, no te había dicho pero esa chaqueta te queda bien, es raro verte vestida así, disculpa si suena grosero —le dijo con sinceridad._

_– Lana: Bueno... solo quería dar una buena impresión... nada más —dijo dando una risa algo nerviosa._

_– Stella: ¡Lana! No es necesario dar una grandiosa impresión, solo es divertirnos, no lo hagas solo para que me caigas bien, son la familia de mi novio, todas ustedes me caen bien, por eso se me hacía raro no verte con tu traje de fontanera —le dijo en tono de sorpresa y luego algo extrañada._

_– Lana: Bueno... al menos te di una impresión jejeje —rio porque de verdad lo dio._

_– Stella: Pero bueno, es normal querer dar una buena impresión, en fin... ¡Creo que ya sé donde ir! —dijo chasqueando los dedos por la última frase._

_– Lana: ¿Dónde? Tu rostro me dice que es algo grandioso —le preguntó con intriga._

_– Stella: Te mostraré mi lugar favorito de la ciudad, pero está un poco lejos de acá asi que tomemos el autobús de esa parada y vayamos, corre Lana —ni bien dijo a donde iban corrió al lugar indicado._

_– Lana: ¡Hey! Espérame Stella —le dijo eso al verla correr._

**_Stella corría directo a la parada de autobuses que estaba al otro lado de la calle._**

**_Al llegar ahí, justo en ese momento se acercaba un autobús, pagamos el boleto y nos sentamos en los asientos del fondo._**

_– Stella: No es más de media hora en autobús, no te preocupes Lanita, será genial ese lugar, es un parque que poca gente va por ser alejado y tampoco le dan tanto mantenimiento pero ya veras porque me encanta —le dijo dándole con el codo en señal de convencimiento._

_Lana: ¡Rayos! Ella me va a llevar a un lugar que adora, realmente quiere ser mi amiga pero no sé si realmente yo esté preparada para hacer más amistad con ella pero... Todo por Linky —dijo en su mente la fontanera._

_– Stella: ¿Todo bien Lana? —dijo con una sonrisa._

_– Lana: Claro, solo pensaba en cómo debe ser ese parque —le respondió a su cuñada._

_– Stella: De veras que te encantará Lana porque hay bastantes animales en los árboles como ardillas, búhos, conejos silvestres y más animales —le dijo para que no se desanime._

_– Lana: Genial —dijo con una sonrisa._

**_En el camino me dio una leve descripción del lugar, eso hacía que la curiosidad me comiera por dentro._**

**_Su descripción era algo genérica pero eso sirvió para lo que vería después._**

**_Al llegar a la parada de autobuses, bajamos y caminamos una calle a la derecha de la parada._**

**_Luego pasamos por una entrada repleta de pinos y otros árboles de la misma división._**

**_Mientras avanzábamos más los árboles se juntaban y se ponían en fila y dejaban un paso con muchas hojas en el suelo, como si el otoño estuviera ahí siempre._**

**_Se veía cada vez más cerca un lago y un gran cartel. Al estar cerca el cartel decía: Welcome to Woods Park._**

**_El cartel estaba algo oxidado. Al pasar el cartel nos dimos cuenta que era un hermoso lago, parecido al que está en ese bosque cerca a la carretera._**

**_Hay bancas alrededor del parque pero se notan un poco viejas._**

**_Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver ese faro, alrededor de él habían rocas que daban apariencia de estar en el mar._**

**_Había una que otra persona caminando por ahí._**

**_De pronto en mi hombro una ardilla se subió. La miré y me miró, al terminar de inspeccionarme se bajó como subió, en silencio._**

**_En ese instante vimos un grupo de ciervos bebiendo agua del lago._**

**_Los búhos comenzaron a realizar su canto nocturno._**

**_Unos conejos a lo lejos nos miraron y se escondieron en sus madrigueras._**

_– Stella: Este parque alguna vez fue muy visitado pero hubo un incidente que no se dio a conocer en toda Royal Woods, unos ciervos aparentemente con rabia porque algunos piensan que la niña los molestó, en fin, atacaron a una niña y la dejaron muy herida, los padres de la niña querían que hicieran que alejaran a los animales de aquí pero este parque se construyó en una reserva de vida silvestre, lo único que pasó fue que le hicieron una mala publicidad y ya casi nadie viene por miedo a los animales que viven acá... —lo contó con suma tristeza a su cuñada._

_– Lana: Eso es terrible pero deben poner a guardabosques o vigilantes en este lugar, con ellos no hubiese habido ataque, eso te lo aseguro —le dijo con total seguridad en sus palabras._

_– Stella: Pero... esperemos que este parque no aumente su mala fama —le dio una leve sonrisa a su cuñada._

_– Lana: Lo que me sorprende es que Katherine Mulligan se le haya pasado esa noticia —le dijo con cierta sorpresa._

_– Stella: Por eso te dije que no se dio a conocer pero de veras que poniéndolo en la perspectiva de Katherine, es sorprendente jejeje —lo dijo dando una carcajada al último._

_– Lana: Stella, lo que me sorprende es que haya un faro, ¿Sabes por qué construyeron el faro? —preguntó a su cuñada._

_– Stella: Pues... sígueme Lanita —le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia una dirección._

**_Me dijo que la siguiera, yo solo hice caso a su pedido._**

**_Caminamos en dirección al faro, antes de llegar a él, había una roca gris con una cartera que decía:_**

**_"Este faro fue construido por Sir John Woods, británico, en 1927, un exmarinero que tuvo una esposa y dos hijos, los cuales viajaron a las Bahamas pero en una tormenta el barco despareció, con el corazón roto, Sir John Woods, se mudó a esta ciudad cinco años antes de que construyera en este parque el faro que fue logrado por un concurso de embellecer a la ciudad, el faro representa la espera, pues él tenía la esperanza de que en medio de ese mar se viera la luz de un faro que les ayudaría a llegar a la costa, en su caso sería llegar a él._**

**_Murió en 1945, desde ahí se le da mantenimiento a este faro símbolo de la esperanza"._**

**_Es corta la historia pero algo triste, pobre hombre._**

_– Stella: Y esa es la historia del faro, cada alcalde de Royal Woods siempre en su presupuesto debe tener el mantenimiento de este faro y parque pero por ese suceso pasado se ha dejado de destinar dinero a este hermoso lugar —dijo con suma tristeza la chica de piel bronceada._

_– Lana: No sabía que tuviera una gran historia este faro, pero... ¿Sir John Woods? —dijo con algo de duda en lo último._

_– Stella: Antes está ciudad se llamaba Royal pero gracias al embellecer esta parte de la ciudad y otras en su tiempo pues... al conocer su historia, decidieron agregarle su apellido a la ciudad —lo dijo de manera alegre._

_– Lana: Lo que uno se entera... —no dejaba de apreciar el lugar._

_– Stella: Pero este lugar es mi favorito porque aquí siempre reflexiono antes de realizar algo por completo... bueno antes lo hacía de manera seguida, este lugar es muy preciado para mí —dijo con una calma inusual._

_– Lana: Eso es bueno, siempre necesitamos un espacio para poder hablar con nosotros mismos... bueno yo tengo varios lugares, unos más inusuales que otros jiji —lo dijo con una leve risita pues recordaba el basurero de la primaria de Royal Woods._

_– Stella: Este es un lugar preciado para mí Lana... no sé pero... algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien y es por esa corazonada que te traje aquí, a Lincoln lo traje cuando estábamos en la secundaria unas tres veces, ya se olvidó de este lugar pero no importa, ya se lo volveré a mostrar en otra ocasión —lo dijo siendo muy sincera._

_– Lana: De veras que me siento halagada pero... espero llevarme muy bien contigo... amiga... —dijo con algo de dificultad._

**_Stella me dio una sonrisa, comenzó a contarme sobre las veces que venía a este parque y miraba a los animales interactuar junto a las personas._**

**_Le dije que este lugar me hace recordar uno bastante familiar, me preguntó por aquel lugar, solo le dije que la llevaría también como ella me trajo acá._**

**_En esos momentos, se nos acercaron unos ciervos._**

**_Ella acarició la cabeza de uno y luego a otro._**

**_Me dijo que estos animales eran muy mansos pero que ellos podían sentirse amenazados._**

**_Y así fue como terminamos de pasar este día genial, sentadas en unas bancas conversando frente a un lago y un lindo faro._**

**_Jamás pensé conocer este lugar y su historia, menos pensé tener un día de amigas con la chica que está con la persona que amo... pero todo porque esa persona sea feliz y yo pueda ser feliz pero principalmente aquella persona..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Preguntas de manual y dudas propias_**

**_Podría ser... lo más probable es que sí sea._**

**_Este es un buen comienzo y continuación para poder llevar una vida normal pues estos últimos años no he llevado una normal._**

**_Estar pensando en Lincoln, hace que no pueda tener otra cosa en mi mente, de veras que es difícil pensar en otros chicos pero por ahora no importa... solo por ahora._**

**_Caminamos en dirección a la parada de autobuses, ya habíamos visto la mayoría de cosas en esta oscura noche._**

_— Stella: Fue una agradable salida Lana... quisiera repetirla otro día —dijo sonriendo porque hace tiempo necesitaba salir a "respirar"._

_— Lana: Bueno... sí, puede ser en otra ocasión, oye me has revelado tu lugar preferido, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es revelarte un lugar al que me encantar ir y que solo lo sabe Lola y después tú —le dijo de una manera amable y agradecida._

_— Stella: Sabes Lana, realmente pienso que nuestra amistad será grandiosa —le sonrió pero se detuvo._

_— Lana: ¿Qué sucede Stella? —preguntó con curiosidad._

_— Stella: Lana... ¿No quieres ver a tu sobrina un rato? —le preguntó sonriente._

_— Lana: Claro cuñada, vamos —le dijo con una sonrisa._

**_En ese instante Stella levantó su mano y paró un taxi que justo pasó en ese momento, entramos y nos dirigimos a su casa._**

**_Al llegar a su casa, Stella abrió su puerta con cuidado, presentía que su hija estaba durmiendo, no se equivocó._**

**_La niñera estaba con la pequeña Lía en brazos, Stella le dio su dinero y las gracias por cuidarla mientras nos divertíamos._**

**_Apenas se fue nos sentamos en el sofá, solo nos quedó mirar a la bebé._**

_— Stella: Es tan indefensa, es tan linda, jamás pensé tener una criaturita que te haga sentir paz y mucho amor —no despegaba su mirada de su hija._

_— Lana: Algún día sentiré eso que tú me describes Stella —dijo sonriendo sinceramente._

_— Stella: Ese día Lincoln y yo te daremos las pautas para ser una buena madre cuando tengas al hombre de tu vida —lo dijo de manera amistosa._

_— Lana: Claro... cuando lo encuentre se los presentaré... ya verán —dijo con cierto tono de derrota._

_— Stella: Aún estás joven, encontrarás al que será tu alma gemela, ya verás Lanita —se lo decía en un tono de voz relajado._

**_Esos minutos fueron hermosos pues vi que la pequeña Lía sonreía aún estando dormida._**

**_Stella me invitó una taza de té y charlamos un poco más sobre el faro._**

**_Me dijo que ese faro inicialmente estaba propuesto para la casa de Sir John Woods donde se iba a mudar con su familia, allí lo iba a construir pero pasó aquella tragedia y ese proyecto se convirtió en el símbolo de su esperanza._**

**_La casa de John Woods se perdió de la vista y de los registros del público con el tiempo pues él pasaba más rentando un departamento en la ciudad de ese entonces pues esa casa no puede ser una sin una familia._**

**_Me contó también de que él solía pasar en esa casa algunos días donde pensaba en un futuro con su esposa e hijos._**

**_Ya casi nueve con quince minutos de la noche._**

_— Lana: Es genial conversar contigo y enterarse de cosas de la ciudad que uno siendo de acá no sabe —dijo mirando su reloj._

_— Stella: Bueno tengo la suerte y más con Lincoln al lado jijiji, te pedí un taxi Lana —le dijo muy alegre._

_— Lana: No era necesario un taxi Stella —se sentía muy mimada._

_— Stella: Eso es lo mínimo por ser mi amiga en estos momentos, además toma —le dijo sonriendo._

**_Me dio el álbum que habíamos escuchado en la tienda de música._**

**_Además no solo el de Mick Swagger sino el de Smooch la banda favorita de Linky._**

_— Stella: Espero que lo sigas escuchando —le dijo eso mientras la acompañaba al taxi._

**_Me fui contenta de su casa en dirección a la mía._**

**_No puedo negar que ver esa faceta de Stella es genial, es asombrosa, ya comprendo el amor de Lincoln hacia ella._**

**_Ya dentro de su casa, Stella va a revisar cómo está Lía en su habitación._**

**_Su celular da una vibración, se fija y ve dos mensajes, el primero es de Lincoln que le dice que pensaba que su trabajo iba a ser rápido pero que no pasará de las dos semanas._**

**_Stella suspiró y le mando un mensaje de que no se preocupe que deba hacer lo que el trabajo le pida._**

**_Pero el segundo mensaje era un número desconocido, al abrir se propone a leer todo el contenido, luego borra el mensaje._**

**_Se dirige a la ventana de su casa, mira al exterior y suspira, no se esperaba ese mensaje._**

**_Ya en casa, el que me esperaba fuera de la casa era Charles II y Cliffer._**

**_Ambos estaban mirando a la acera esperando que pase su dueña._**

**_Al aparcarse un carro frente a la entrada se levantaron y vieron que era yo._**

**_Cliffer se paseó por debajo de mis piernas y ronroneó, en cambio Charles se acercó, me miró y esperó a que le acariciara su cabeza._**

**_Charles II recuerda cuando él era cariñoso con su anterior dueño y él le respondió de otra manera._**

**_Rara vez es cariñoso, esas heridas que le dejo su dueño no se borran fácilmente, no se reparan simplemente._**

**_Antes de pasar dentro decidí sentarme en la entrada. Quería pasar un momento junto a mis mascotas en ese instante._**

**_Charles II solo se sentó a mi lado, Cliffer se sentó en mi regazo._**

_— Lana: Chicos, siento que hoy fue un buen día, jamás pensé caminar con Stella, creo que se va a dar al final... por fin lo dejaré libre con el pensamiento... —expresó suma tristeza._

**_Charles II y Cliffer solo se miraban, ellos realmente me entendían pero lo único que podían hacer es estar ahí escuchándome._**

**_Sin que me diera cuenta, Lola se había dado cuenta que había llegado._**

**_Se quedó viendo ese programa de pasarelas en la prisión o lo que sea._**

**_También pensó en esperarme y escuchar mi relato._**

**_Tan solo abrió lentamente la puerta y se paró a escuchar todo, lo hizo con tanta discreción que ni mis mascotas se percataron de su presencia._**

_— Lola: Entonces... ¿A mí también me contarás, no? —dijo mirando en dirección a la casa del señor Quejon._

_— Lana: Hola Lola... por supuesto que sí hermanita, pero que sea acá fuera —le dijo sonriéndole a su gemela._

_— Lola: Está bien —la miró y sonrió._

**_Le conté con detalle la salida con Stella, ella se sorprendió por como la describía._**

**_Sonrió con satisfacción ya que al fin estaba dando el primer paso para llevarme bien._**

_— Lola: Espero que la siguiente vez que vayas con ella sea también con Lincoln —le dijo sonriente._

_— Lana: Sí... eso espero... —su expresión cambió a una de tristeza._

_— Lola: Lana, se supone que esto es para que ya olvides ese amor absurdo que tienes por él —le dijo con tono de voz normal._

_— Lana: No es absurdo Lola, mi amor por él es... difícil —se enojó un poco._

_— Lola: No, no es difícil, es imposible Lana —le dijo con algo de enojo._

_— Lana: Por favor Lola... quiero ir a descansar —dijo con derrota en sus palabras._

**_Entre junto a Charles II y Cliffer, subí a mi habitación y caí boca arriba en mi cama._**

**_Lola se quedó en la puerta pensando en como me enojo cuando ella menciona mi amor hacia Lincoln._**

**_Aunque Lola no me decía nada pero le parecía raro que me lleve bien demasiado rápido con Stella._**

**_Lola se habla con Stella pero las veces que le tocó estar a solas con ella, parecía que Stella evitara charlar con ella._**

**_En sí desde pequeña Lola y Stella no se llevaban tan bien, el motivo es muy simple pues ella se ponía a espiar que hacían Lincoln y ella cuando estaban solos._**

**_Lincoln se daba cuenta de eso y le decía que se vaya, Stella se sentía incómoda con esa actitud chismosa de Lola._**

**_Se podría decir que entendía la molestia de Leni y Lynn hacia Stella la cual era confundida con celos._**

**_Suspiró y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta evitando hacer ruido._**

**_En mi habitación, miraba arriba y solo veía a Colmillitos descansando como lo hace un murciélago y a Walter imitándolo._**

_— Lana: Mañana será otro día... y aún no puedo ver a Lincoln... quiero decirle muchas cosas pero en realidad sólo serán pocas —habló en voz baja, con una leve sonrisa._

**_En otro lugar, Lincoln no dejaba de pensar en Stella y en su bebé, realmente por el trabajo debe estar viajando._**

_— Lana: ¡Rayos! No gano nada deprimiéndome, ya es hora de dormir —dijo eso y cayó en un profundo sueño._

**_Charles II dormía al lado de mi cama, era vigilante de quien entraba a mi habitación de día y de noche._**

**_Lincoln no podía dormir bien, comenzó a recordar la discusión con Stella._**

_— Lincoln: Stella... creo que ese día ibas a decir algo importante... ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Pero ahora poco importa, trataré de ser mejor pareja para ti... quiero que la boda sea la mejor... la que te mereces —dijo acostado en la cama de un hotel pensando en su familia y alguien más—. Lana, espero no haberte hecho nada, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo hermanita._

**_Y se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos de pensar todo eso._**

**_En su casa, Stella está cargando a Lía que se despertó llorando. Ella por unos momentos se imaginó otra clase de vida._**

**_Por unos momentos se imaginó una vida sin... volvió a la realidad y preparó el biberón de Lía._**

**_Le dio un beso en su frente y se sentó en su cama a darle la leche del biberón._**

_— Stella: ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no puede pensar en otra persona? Dudas y solo dudas hay en mí... pero Lía... por ella puedo... creo... —estaba cuestionando muchas cosas._

**_Acostó nuevamente a Lía en su cuna y volvió a su cuarto a descansar y pensar en los buenos momentos con él._**

**_Ya era de día, Charles II bajó y salió de la casa para recoger el periódico que estaba en la entrada de la casa..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los motores y los motivos_**

_— Lana: Claro Lisa no te preocupes... comprendo... adiós —colgó el teléfono de la casa._

**_Lisa salió temprano a la universidad porque tenía que preparar una conferencia importante porque rectores de otras universidades venían a verificar el trabajo en conjunto que hacía la universidad de Royal Woods junto a sus alumnos y profesores de ellas._**

_— Lana: Genial... creo que después de llevar a las chicas le daré una revisión a Vanzilla —dijo yendo en dirección a la cochera._

**_En la cocina estaban desayunando Lucy, Lily y Lola. Se notaban muy serenas._**

_— Lily: Oye Lola, pásame el cereal Bran por favor —le dijo sonriendo._

_— Lola: Ok... Está vacía —le respondió._

_— Lana: No se preocupen cuando las deje compraré otra caja —estaba parada en el marco de la entrada a la cocina._

_— Lucy: Bueno, ya terminé de desayunar, suspiro... nos vemos en Vanzilla —se levantó de su silla y se fue a la Van._

_— Lola: Lo mismo digo, te esperamos Lily —tomó su bolso y se fue a la Van._

_Lily: Yo recién empiezo, acompáñame Lana —le dijo sonriendo._

_Lana: No te preocupes hermanita, yo te espero pacientemente —le dijo mientras le daba un beso en su nuca. _

_Lily: Lana, ya no soy una bebé —dijo muy avergonzada por la muestra de cariño de su hermana._

_— Lana: Para todos serás siempre nuestra bebé —le decía eso mientras se sentaba a su lado._

**_Lily desayunaba con paciencia, en tanto pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer hoy._**

**_En Kentucky, Lincoln estaba alistándose para encontrarse con su jefe y hablar sobre su trabajo pero antes de seguir decidió hacer algo._**

_— Lincoln: Te acuerdas de mí... pensé que con los años te olvidarías... tienes razón, te quería pedir un favor... ya lo deduciste... rayos, soy predecible pero en esta ocasión sería para alguien muy especial... claro, a esa hora es perfecto... gracias amigo, muchas gracias... mándale saludos a tu familia y compañeros, adiós —estaba hablando por celular._

**_Llamó a un gran amigo, necesitaba que le hicieran un favor, realmente lo necesitaba._**

_— Lincoln: Nada es suficiente para ella, tendré que llevar algo todavía mejor, tengo un plan —dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba su saco._

**_Luego de eso Lincoln salió del hotel y se fue a reunirse con su jefe._**

**_Ya en Vanzilla, las cuatro fuimos en completo silencio, no tengo la menor idea del porqué, solo conduje como siempre._**

**_Dejamos a Lucy primero, luego a Lily y por último dejé a Lola._**

_— Lola: Adiós hermana y piensa bien lo que harás estos días —se lo dijo sin más y se fue._

_— Lana: Ya entendí —le dijo con un rostro de aburrimiento._

_— Lola: Adiós hermana —le dijo de lejos._

**_En realidad Lola aún seguía dudando de Stella pero eso no me importaba en ese momento._**

**_Me dirigí en dirección al supermercado de Royal Woods a comprar el cereal Bran._**

**_Me aparqué en el estacionamiento del supermercado y entré a comprar también otras cosas que necesitaría para el lugar a donde iría hoy._**

_— Lana: Esas pisadas —dijo mientras sentía alguien yendo a su lado izquierdo._

_— Gerente: Vaya, vaya, si es la señorita Lana Marie Loud... y tus demás hermanas y hermano no han venido —dijo aquel hombre negro mirándola con cuidado a la fontanera._

_— Lana: Hola... Señor gerente, ¿Cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? —dijo algo nerviosa._

_— Gerente: Te estaré vigilando niña, no te quitaré ni un ojo —le dijo poniendo sus dedos índice y mayor en los sus ojos y después señalándola a los suyos._

_— Lana: Por favor señor gerente, ya tengo diecisiete —dijo la fontanera con sarcasmo._

**_Fui a la sección de cereales y compré el cereal Bran, el cereal por el que Lincoln aceptó venir acá y llegáramos a ser expulsados._**

**_Me fui a otra sección, había mantequilla de maní y chucrut._**

_— Lana: Esto siempre me alegra —dijo eso mientras sostenía la mantequilla de maní._

**_Después de eso fui a comprar eso que necesito para ir esta tarde._**

_— Gerente: Muy bien Lana Marie, No hiciste nada sospechoso... Por ahora —dijo viendo si todo estaba ordenado por donde ella venía._

_— Lana: Pasarán años y seguirá desconfiando de nosotros —lo dijo mirándolo con tono de aburrimiento._

_— Gerente: Es mejor prevenir que lamentar —dijo mientras se iba a vigilar desde otro lado._

_— Lana: De todos modos usted me cae muy bien —solo le atinó a decir eso mientras se iba él._

**_Todas las veces que vamos siempre es lo mismo, al menos solo con nosotras, con Lincoln no tanto porque sabe que él trataba de evitar que arruinemos los pasillos._**

**_Subí a Vanzilla y me dirigí a casa con las compras._**

**_En casa no están papá y mamá, ambos están hoy en Lynn's Table._**

**_La casa se siente tan vacía, desde que Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn se fueron._**

**_Al menos Luan nos da una visita cada mes con Benny y Lynn con George, las demás están muy ocupadas y se entiende, ambas están creando otro nido como el que dejaron._**

_— Lana: Equipo estoy de vuelta —le decía así a sus mascotas cuando tenían que ir a un lugar específico— Vanzilla puede esperar en la tarde para ser reparada si es que necesita algo._

**_Charles II y Cliffer ya se habían acercado, Gary III, Brinquitos, Walter y Georgi también, solo Colmillitos salió guiándose por Walter._**

_Lana: La mayoría de veces vamos en la tarde pero ahora nos toca de nuevo en la mañana —les hablaba como si fuera a una persona— suban a Vanzilla que vamos a la cabaña del bosque._

**_Les abrí la puerta a mis mascotas para que entraran al auto y dirigirnos a la cabaña del bosque._**

**_El camino fue agradable, Charles II con nosotros a veces perdía ese sentido de alerta y seriedad._**

**_Nos dábamos cuenta mis demás mascotas y yo al verlo sacar su cabeza por la ventana y mirar todo el camino._**

**_Pobre Charles II como me gustaría que fuera más alegre pero lo que le pasó no deja que esté tranquilo._**

**_Lo bueno que el bosque casi siempre es oscuro, eso favorece a Colmillitos._**

**_Gary y Brinquitos se la pasaron todo el camino en mi regazo descansando, Georgi junto a Cliffer, ambos jugando._**

**_Pasamos esa parada de autobús, llegamos a esa parte izquierda donde había un lugar en la carretera donde se podía aparcar el vehículo secretamente, así nadie descubría la entrada a ese lugar que es secreto._**

**_Aparqué a Vanzilla y bajamos todos y nos fuimos en dirección al lago de ese bosque._**

**_Eran diez minutos caminando, pero finalmente llegamos._**

**_Yo estaba con dos bolsas repletas y mi kit de primeros auxilios animal, una de comida para ave y la otra unas croquetas especiales para alimentar cualquier animal._**

**_Charles y Brinquitos se encargaron de llamar a los animales de ese bosque._**

**_Vinieron en varios grupos, comencé a lanzar las semillas en una parte del suelo y las croquetas también las colocaba con cuidado en el mismo lugar._**

**_Luego de eso algunos animales ya sabían que debían venir a mi lado a que los revise o me avisaban si había un animal herido en alguna parte de ese bosque._**

**_Al terminar de hacer eso, fui a la cabaña a verificar que siga en pie. La puerta seguía abierta, ya se estaba empolvando, la foto de ese niño de cabello gris y niña de cabello castaño aún sigue notándose en la pared de la sala de esa cabaña, las puertas aún no tienen signos de tener termitas entre otras cosas._**

**_Me senté en la escalera de la entrada de la cabaña para poder apreciar el bello paisaje, es tan bello como el del parque del faro que Stella me enseño._**

_— Lana: Chicos... sé que estos años he amado a Lincoln como nadie lo habrá amado en su vida... pero llega un momento donde todo tiene su limite, su nombre de ello es familia de Lincoln, Lincoln tiene una gran pareja, la cual le dio una tierna hija, es un hombre con una carrera y una familia formada, soy solo una mocosa con un sueño de amor más que imposible, la vida me ha dado causas, motivos, razones y circunstancias para no estar con él, saben... de lo que siempre me voy a arrepentir es que en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de ser sincera y... no lo hice, ¡Maldición! Amo tanto a Lincoln que es momento que de un paso al costado... —comenzó a llorar lentamente, sus mascotas se dieron cuenta de eso y se acercaron a ella a consolarla— el verdadero paso al costado lo daré cuando esté en la boda de Lincoln lanzando arroz y flores a los novios y deseándoles lo mejor._

**_Me sequé las lágrimas que tenía en mi rostro, mis mascotas sentían lo mismo que yo, eso me parece muy curioso, como una mascota puede empatizar tanto con una persona._**

**_En ese instante algo vibraba en el bolsillo de mi overol. Era el número de Carol Pingrey._**

_— Lana: Alo... hola Carol... sí... sí... estaré en tu casa en menos de una hora... iré lo más rápido posible... nos vemos —recibía esa llamada de imprevisto—. Bueno chicos nos vamos, Repara Loud tiene trabajo que hacer._

**_Ya en Vanzilla procedí a llegar rápido a casa. Dejé a mis mascotas en el patio trasero, metí a la Van mi estuche de herramientas y fui lo más rápido a casa de Carol._**

**_Llegue a ese vecindario donde también vivía la señora Carmichael. Rápidamente fui y presioné el botón del intercomunicador._**

_— Carol: Buenos días, residencia Pingrey, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —dijo una voz de manera serena._

_— Lana: Soy yo, Lana Loud —dijo con prisa._

_— Carol: Pasa Lanita —se notaba alegría en su voz._

_— Lana: Carol... tú me ves por las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada —le dijo con algo de molestia._

_— Carol: Siempre es bueno estar segura de quien es la persona que quiere entrar, de repente es una chica que se ha disfrazado de ti, pero bueno no alarguemos esto pasa amiga —le dio una buena excusa._

**_Pase a su casa, siempre lo diré, Carol tiene un lindo jardín exterior e interior. En su llamada me dijo que una sortija se le había caído en el fregadero._**

_— Lana: Será fácil, solo dame unos minutos y trataré de encontrar tu sortija y reparar este desastre adicional —se refería a la cañería rota que quizás la rubia lo haya hecho por querer sacar su sortija._

_— Carol: Solo fui a lavarme las manos después de haber cocinado una lasagna y coloqué muy al borde del fregadero mi sortija, el resto es historia —dijo con una risita nerviosa._

_— Lana: Solo dame unos minutos —le dijo eso mientras estaba en la parte de la tubería viendo el problema—. Supongo que esa sortija era de compromiso..._

_— Carol: Sí Lanita, mi novio me la dio hace meses, ambos tenemos planeado casarnos para el próximo año —dijo con un tono de estar perdidamente enamorada._

_— Lana: Se nota en tu voz que lo amas mucho —dijo sin disimulo._

_— Carol: ¿Qué te puedo decir Lanita? Desde que somos novios casi seis años me decía en broma que nos casaremos pero cuando me pidió matrimonio en una cena familiar, me emocioné demasiado... Lori me dijo que Linky también se casaba —le dijo con mucha alegría._

_— Lana: Que romántico por parte de él, de veras que me siento alegre por ti y sí... mi hermanito se casa, pero creo que han decidido postergarlo —mientras arreglaba el desperfecto su expresión cambió._

_— Carol: El pequeño Linky se casa, es una grandiosa noticia y siento envidia, tu hermano es un gran chico, es encantador porque si no lo hubiese sido no hubiera aceptado reemplazar a Lori en la foto, te digo un secreto, él un tiempo me gustaba, sé que es menor que yo, pero no puedes negar que hasta su forma de ser te enamoraría, no le digas a nadie eso —dijo con mucha confianza a la fontanera con actitud de cómplice._

_— Lana: C-Claro... no se lo diré a nadie, pues su forma de ser dejaría a cualquiera encantada... es verdad —tenía suerte de que la parte del fregadero le tapara el rostro pues se hubiese visto su rostro de enojo por los celos y su sonrojo por lo que dijo de su forma de ser del peliblanco._

**_Encontré la sortija, reparé lo demás. Al termino de todo, me pago y dijo que me mandaría una invitación para su boda._**

**_Me fui de ahí sabiendo un secreto que para mí confirma lo galante que puede ser Linky sin necesidad de ser alguien que llame la atención._**

**_Pasaron los días y ya era viernes, salí de la preparatoria y me llega un mensaje, el cual era de Stella..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_La profesional y la técnico_**

_— Lana: Es un mensaje de Stella, lo contestaré llegando a casa —dijo mientras dejaba algunas cosas en su casillero._

**_Me dirigí a la salida, Lola ya estaba en Vanzilla. Fuimos ha recoger a Lily a la secundaria, Lucy como nunca pidió que la recogiéramos._**

**_Al llegar a casa todas subieron a dejar sus cosas para bajar y almorzar._**

**_Decidí contestar el mensaje en este momento, el cual decía:_**

**_" Lana, han pasado varios días desde que salimos pero te quería preguntar si quisieras venir hoy y ver alguna película... ya sabes, también porque Lía ya dijo su primera palabra, bueno... si tienes tiempo Lanita"._**

_— Lana: Claro que iré Stella —dijo eso mientras le contestaba el mensaje a su cuñada._

_— Lola: Así que... ¿Vas dónde tu amiga? —le dijo eso mientras salía del lado de la escalera donde se había escondido._

_— Lana: Aún no cambias, ¿No? —le dijo con algo de molestia._

_— Lola: Solo me gusta saber cosas ajenas a mí —le dijo con una sonrisa._

_— Lana: Pues sí, iré donde Stella a visitar a ella y a Lía... esto es como una preparación para... ya sabes —le dijo con molestia en su rostro._

_— Lola: Creo que esta vez tú puedes hacerlo sola, ya no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos —le dijo mientras se iba a la cocina para almorzar._

**_Estos días que han transcurrido siento a Lola con ganas de saber cómo es mi amistad con Stella._**

**_Lola no creía que Stella fuera mi amiga de un día para el otro, ya conté que Lola no se llevaba bien con Stella, pero lo que no sabía es que tuvieron una discusión fuerte hace años cuando Lincoln estaba en la preparatoria con Stella._**

**_Con los años decidieron olvidar esa estúpida discusión, pero aún había desconfianza entre las dos._**

**_Almorzamos las cuatro porque papá y mamá no estaban en casa, habían ido donde la tía Ruth._**

**_Me cambié de ropa, me puse unos jeans, con una playera gris y mi gorra roja. Bajé y les dije que iba a salir._**

_— Lily: Saluda a Stella y a Lía de mi parte —le dijo con una sonrisa su hermana menor._

_— Lucy: También de parte mía suspiro... —dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_— Lana: Claro, les mandaré sus saludos... ¿Lola dónde está? —preguntó con curiosidad._

_— Lily: Se fue a sus clases de gimnasia —le dijo sonriendo._

_— Lana: Claro... bueno adiós —dijo recordando recién eso._

**_Salí caminando de manera calmada, hoy me iba a quedar hasta tarde donde Stella._**

**_Mientras me dirigía a la parada de autobuses que queda por el parque, Charles II me daba su compañía._**

**_En el vecindario era conocido como el perro agresivo, eso fueron los primeros meses allí en la avenida Franklin._**

**_Cuando el cartero solo venía a dejar la correspondencia, salió corriendo y le mordió con ira su bolso._**

**_Tambíen cuando vio a un dueño gritando a su perro por haber ensuciado la entrada de su casa, Charles corrió donde él con la intención de morderlo pero lo detuve a pocos pasos de que lo haga, eso asustó al señor y a su perro._**

**_Hizo más cosas, por eso las personas del vecindario tenían ese concepto de él, cuando alguien viene a preguntar algo primero se fija si está o no está Charles II._**

_— Lana: Charles, ya sabes que tienes que regresar a casa rápido, nos vemos más tarde —le dijo eso mientras le acariciaba su cabeza._

**_Charles solo movió un poco la cola y se fue corriendo a casa. Se notaba que era muy tranquilo pero no sentía que fuera un perro feliz._**

**_Tomé el primer autobús, mientras estaba sentada pensaba en Lincoln._**

**_Ya se van a cumplir casi dos semanas desde que se ha ido por su trabajo._**

**_Después de tomar esos dos autobuses, llegué a la casa de la nueva familia Loud._**

**_Toqué el timbre, tardó unos segundos pero me abrió la puerta._**

_— Stella: Tardaste Lana, Lía no para de decir su primera palabra —le dijo eso mientras le tomaba del brazo a la fontanera._

_— Lana: Eso me llena de intriga —le contestó muy alegre._

**_Al entrar Lía estaba en su silla de bebe jugando con una sonaja mientras repetía su primera palabra._**

_— Lía: Pa, pa, pa, papá, pa —no dejaba de sonreír al decir esa palabra._

_— Stella: Lía, mira quien vino —le dijo a su hija que no paraba de decir esa palabra._

**_La bebé volteó, me vio y botó su sonaja al piso y siguió diciendo su primera palabra._**

**_Stella se notaba muy alegre al ver a su hija decir aunque triste también._**

_— Stella: Aunque yo quería que dijera mamá, soy la que estoy con ella más tiempo —dijo con una mueca de tristeza._

_— Lana: De repente es una señal de que va a ser alguien que se pegue mucho a Lincoln —le dijo con una agradable sonrisa._

_— Stella: Sí eso eso significa que Lincoln la atienda más veces en la madrugada, me agrada la idea —dijo en tono de bromista._

**_Nos reímos un buen rato de lo que dijo, realmente esos momentos con ella son bien divertidos._**

_— Stella: ¿Qué te parece si vemos una maratón de El recolector? —le preguntó dándole un leve codazo._

_— Lana: ¿No se asustará Lía al estar con nosotras y ver esas masacres? —dijo Lana con un rostro de no estar convencida._

_— Stella: Tranquila ella en media hora se duerme —le dijo sonriente mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija para dormirla._

**_Y se cumplió lo que dijo, Lía se quedó bien dormida, con esos ojitos cerrados, esa pequeña nariz y labios, esas orejas en miniatura y ese poco de cabello castaño que tenía, era un angelito._**

_— Stella: Hoy como nunca ha estado despierta desde las seis de la mañana —dijo suspirando y sentándose en el sofá con mucho cansancio._

_— Lana: Recuerdo que con Lily era algo parecido, había días donde se despertaba muy temprano y quería jugar hasta tal hora donde se dormía hasta el día siguiente —dijo recordando como su hermanita menor era antes de llegar al año de edad._

_— Stella: Yo dormí con ella, en la mañana me despertó golpeándome con su sonaja en mi brazo y diciendo pa, pa, papá —dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_— Lana: Jajaja, una bonita manera de empezar el día —dijo en son de burla._

_— Stella: Ya quiero verte en el futuro en las mismas —dijo riéndose y ponerle una supuesta situación futura._

_— Lana: Quién sabe... —solo respondió eso mirando al vacío._

_— Stella: Bueno, podemos comenzar viendo la película —dijo eso mientras colocaba el CD de El recolector en el reproductor._

**_Mientras veíamos la película, noté a Stella más triste._**

_— Lana: ¿Qué te sucede Stella? —le preguntó la fontanera._

_— Stella: Lana... a veces siento que soy muy injusta con Lincoln —dijo con un rostro culposo._

_— Lana: ¿Por qué? No entiendo —en serio no comprendía de repente eso que sentía su cuñada._

_— Stella: Lincoln se fue a Illinois algo pensativo, habíamos discutido un día antes... ese día que vinieron tus padres y Lily —le dijo eso mientras miraba la película._

_— Lana: Exactamente, ¿Por qué fue la discusión? —le pregunta con mucha curiosidad._

_— Stella: Fue por Lía, yo a veces me siento exhausta por atender a mi hija, no creas que solo lo hago por obligación, yo la amo y adoro pero sinceramente no estuve preparada para esto —lo dijo sintiéndose muy mal._

_— Lana: Stella, no eres la única en el mundo que no está preparada, no te culpo, seguro tenías otros planes para tu futuro... —trataba que su amiga dejara de sentirse mal._

_— Stella: Lana, yo si tenía en mis planes futuros a mi hija sino que... no me imaginaba que sería terminando la universidad, pensaba ser profesional por un tiempo y... —dijo con tono de voz muy culposo._

_— Lana: Pero Stella es normal, ¿Sabes por qué te digo? Porque mi mamá nos contó que ella tenía pensado en ir a Inglaterra junto a mi padre a vivir, pero el embarazo donde concebiría a Lori hizo que se quedarán hasta que tenga un año de edad pero luego vino la noticia del embarazo de Leni, de ahí Luna y ya sabes el orden consecutivo de nosotros, no te debes sentir mal por eso Stella —le dijo eso mientras le daba una sonrisa para que no pensara en que era una mala madre._

_— Stella: Lana... —solo dijo eso para no decir algo más y en lugar de eso le dio un abrazo a su cuñada._

**_Sentía que Stella quería decir algo más pero ese abrazo hizo que dejara de pensar en que estaba haciendo mal sintiendo eso._**

_— Stella: Gracias Lanita, sí que eres una gran amiga —le dijo en tono de agradecimiento._

_— Lana: Para eso estamos nosotras, para apoyarte a ti y a Linky —le dijo dándole una agradable sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados._

**_Y sin más decidimos seguir con la película que estaba a la mitad._**

**_Luego de horas de horas terminamos de ver las tres primeras partes de El recolector._**

**_Ya eran cerca de las diez, ambas decidimos pedir hamburguesas de Burpin' Burgers._**

**_Al llegar el pedido a domicilio decidimos que comeríamos en el piso de la sala._**

**_Parecíamos dos infantes porque comenzamos a pelear por la mostaza, la mayonesa y las papas._**

_— Stella: Te aseguro que estos momentos los atesoraré en mi mente Lana, es divertido pasarla contigo —le dijo eso mientras le quitaba algunas papas._

_— Lana: ¡Oye! ¡Jajaja! Tienes razón, estos momentos son únicos —le dijo eso mientras trataba de recuperar sus papas._

**_En ese momento Stella se da cuenta que el Walkie-Talkie no ha percibido algún sonido proveniente de la habitación de Lía._**

_— Stella: Lana voy a revisar a Lía, me parece raro no escuchar nada, de repente no lo prendí el que se quedó en su habitación —dijo eso con preocupación._

**_Se fue a la habitación de su hija, yo me dirigí al sofá para sentarme con más comodidad._**

**_Todo permanecía apagado, me refiero a las luces de la sala y cocina, solo la televisión y el reproductor de DVD estaban encendidos._**

**_En ese instante suena el timbre de la casa, como Stella estaba atendiendo a Lía decidí sabe quién era a esta hora._**

**_Abrí la puerta y para mí sorpresa habían hombres con instrumentos musicales._**

**_Al ver bien quienes eran, me di cuenta de algo, era la banda favorita de Lincoln, Smooch._**

**_Ellos estaban sin maquillaje, estaban ahí con algunos violines y guitarras acústicas._**

_— Vocalista: Esto es dedicado para ti Stella —le dijo eso mirando a la fontanera y comenzó a cantar— " I know your eyes in the morning Sun_  
_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_  
_And the moment that you wander far from me_  
_I wanna feel you in my arms again  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show...  
How deep is your love_

_— Resto de la banda: Is your love, how deep is your love?_  
_I really mean to learn_  
_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_  
_Breaking us down_  
_When they all should let us be_  
_We belong to you and me... —le seguían el ritmo al vocalista._

**_Todo eso era muy repentino y más cuando alguien salí de atrás con un gran oso de peluche._**

**_Al dejar ese gran peluche, me di cuenta que era mi hermano... era Lincoln._**

**_En ese instante Lincoln me toma de la cintura, me inclina hacia abajo, él también hizo lo mismo._**

**_No se daba cuenta que era yo, las luces estaban apagadas, estaba sin gorra y me hice una cola igual a la de Stella._**

**_Su rostro de él estaba a pocos centímetros del mío._**

**_Estaba muy sonrojada y muda por lo que hizo Lincoln._**

_— Lincoln: Amor ya regresé —solo dijo eso mientras salía poco a poco de la emoción de volver después de casi dos semanas de estar fuera de Royal Woods— ¡¿Lana?!_

**_En ese instante Lincoln se dio cuenta quien era, pero seguíamos en la misma posición..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_— Lincoln: Estaré antes de completar las dos semanas en Royal Woods —dijo el peliblanco al saber que su jefe ya no necesitaba de su presencia._

**_Lincoln había hecho muchas cosas referentes a su trabajo esos días, él quería darle una gran sorpresa a Stella es por eso que les dijo a su amigo el vocalista de Smooch para que le cantara algunas canciones a Stella._**

**_Quería que Stella olvidara esa absurda discusión que tuvieron pues se fue con eso en mente y pensando en alguien más también._**

**_La noche sería la ocasión perfecta, así la banda se ahorraba la persecución de sus fans en Royal Woods._**

**_Un día antes que llegue a Royal Woods, el vocalista de la banda de Smooch le dijo para que fueran juntos._**

**_Pero un momento... ¿Cómo surgió esa amistad?_**

**_Sencillo, fue cuando Luna le pidió una vez a Lincoln que la ayudara a ser persuasiva, no solo a ella sino a todas nosotras._**

**_Eso llevó a que cuando el necesitaba convencer a papá y mamá para que le den dinero para ir al concierto de Smooch que necesitaba le dijeran que no había dinero por habérselo dado a todas al convencerlos._**

**_Al notar triste a Lincoln por no haber conseguido por lo que tanto se había preparado, pusimos al máximo lo que nos había enseñado._**

**_Llegamos a casa con la banda Smooch para un concierto privado, les habíamos persuadido de un modo magistral para que lleguen hasta ese punto._**

**_Les contamos la historia de Lincoln, fue tan divertida que le prometieron darle pases privados para un próximo concierto._**

**_A ellos también les enseño el modo de ser persuasivo. Ahora cuando venían a Royal Woods y cualquier ciudad se hospedaban en los mejores hoteles, sabían como convencer a los organizadores de los conciertos._**

_— Vocalista: Muy bien Lincoln, le cantaremos cerca a las diez, no creo que se quede dormida tan temprano, ¿O sí? —le dijo mientras hacían una parada en una tienda de obsequios para parejas._

_— Lincoln: Ella tiene un buen oído, así esté dormida se despertará por el sonido del timbre, voy a comprar eso rápido —le dijo mientras bajaba de la furgoneta de la banda._

**_Era una furgoneta de color celeste, parecida al la maquina del misterio, cada vez que conducían se vestían con una capucha, lentes y gorra._**

**_Esa furgoneta la banda la utilizaba cuando quería estar de incógnito en ciertos lugares._**

**_Lincoln al entrar a la tienda fue con una señorita y le dijo que le venía por el pedido que hizo hace dos días._**

**_Al salir de la tienda, en sus manos tenía un peluche enorme de un osito._**

_— Vocalista: ¿A quién te vas a declarar amigo? —le dijo en tono de broma._

_— Baterista: ¿Es novia o amante? —le dijo con algo de burla._

_— Lincoln: Jajaja, muy graciosos, es que necesito engreírla como se merece —les dijo con una gran sonrisa de alegría._

**_Y se la pasaron todo el camino conversando sobre el nuevo álbum que pensaban lanzar para el fin del año._**

**_Lincoln era querido por la banda, se podría decir que era el fan número uno fuera de bromas._**

**_Y llegaron donde nos encontrábamos Stella, Lía y yo, él sin de mí._**

_— Vocalista: Muy bien chicos tomen las guitarras y sus violines —les dijo porque ya se iban a posicionar frente a la puerta._

**_Bajaron todos excepto Lincoln porque él iba hacer aparición cuando ellos entonen el coro de la canción._**

**_En ese momento abro la puerta y me sorprendo por ver a la banda Smooch pero sin su maquillaje._**

**_Comenzaron a cantar y me quedé sorprendida, no siempre tienes a una gran banda al frente pero no era para mí pues al comienzo dijeron que era dedicada para Stella._**

**_En ese momento veo que detrás de ellos sale Lincoln con un oso de peluche._**

**_Por la oscuridad no se dio cuenta que era yo debido a que me tomó de la cintura y me inclino hacia atrás para besarme._**

**_Sinceramente me deje llevar por su acción, estaba tan sorprendida por todo que no podía articular palabra alguna._**

**_La luz nocturna que entró por la abertura de la puerta hizo que él se diera cuenta que era yo, en el momento preciso que estaba demasiado cerca su rostro con el mío._**

**_Se sorprendió tanto que me soltó y caí de espaldas al suelo. El vocalista y el bajista dejaron de cantar y sus guitarras para ir a ayudarnos._**

_— Lincoln: ¡¿Estás bien hermana?! —dijo con preocupación._

_— Lana: Auch... Sí... todavía puedo levantarme —dijo mientras era ayudada a ser levantada y con un sonrojo que iba desapareciendo._

_— Lincoln: Discúlpame hermanita, gracias chicos —dijo con cierta culpa, abrazándome y agradeciendo a sus amigos._

**_En ese momento todos los de la banda se quedaron sorprendidos con eso que escucharon, no sabían que su novia era su hermana._**

_— Lincoln: ¿Sucede algo? —se dio cuenta que actuaban extraños._

_— Vocalista: No... no es nada... es más, te entiendo —se notaba que tenía que hablar de manera delicada._

_— Baterista: Sí hermano, te entendemos, uno nunca sabe de quien se enamora... —se notaba que era algo embarazoso hablar de eso para él._

_— Lincoln: Creo que no entienden... —se notaba que era un momento algo embarazoso y peculiar, pero seguía abrazando a su hermana._

_— Bajista: Te entiendo completamente, nos hubieses dicho antes, no es nada malo, yo tengo unos primos de Lousiana que son hermanos y son novios —dijo con una sonrisa, para el era normal._

_— Guitarrista: Viejo no tiene nada de malo, ahora entiendo la famosa frase de "amabilidad sureña" —dijo en tono de broma._

_— Lincoln: No entienden, ella es mi hermana... —no lo dejaron terminar de hablar._

_— Tecladista: Y eso no es malo, se deben conocer mucho, es normal, ¿No es la confianza y el mutuo conocimiento de cada uno de los pilares de una relación? Y creo que siendo hermanos cumplen con eso —dijo con mucho convencimiento._

**_De repente detrás nuestro se escucharon los pasos de alguien que se acercaba._**

_— Stella: Lana, ¿A quién le están cantando... ¿Lincoln? —se sorprendió al ver a su novio en casa._

_— Lincoln: Hola amor —soltó lentamente a su hermano de sus brazos y fue con su novia._

**_En ese momento la banda comprendió lo que quería decir su amigo peliblanco. Yo solo miraba sin expresión ese momento._**

**_Y sin más Lincoln la beso por los días que no la veía, ella lo recibió con ansias. La banda se dio una mirada y se pusieron a cantar y tocar nuevamente._**

**_Yo solo me alejé un poco de ellos, tomé mi gorra y me senté en el sofá, procuré no interrumpir ese momento, también procuré no mirar, al menos por unos momento... que va._**

_— Stella: Linky, no pensé que vendrías a estas horas y hoy, pensé que todavía tardarías unos días más —dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos._

_— Lincoln: Stella, amor, fue algo de suerte que esté ahora aquí, realmente mi jefe no me iba a dejar irme sin ordenar a los trabajadores de allí, se podría decir que estaban perdid... —no pudo decir más porque le dio otro beso._

_Al terminar de cantarles, se disculparon por la confusión, Stella preguntó cuál, Lincoln le dijo que pensaban que yo era su novia._

_— Stella: Pues si no conociera quien es tu novia y te veo con Lanita también diría lo mismo —lo dijo de manera amigable haciéndole un guiño a la fontanera. _

_ — Lincoln: Bueno... eso es halagador para mí pues estar con mi hermanita sería un privilegio —lo dijo de buena manera._

**_Al escuchar eso trataba de sonreír lo necesario... que Lincoln diga eso de mí es como... no lo sé exactamente pero de lo triste que estaba por haber aclarado la confusión me puse muy feliz por ese cumplido._**

**_La banda de Smooch nos pidieron disculpas por los malentendidos, me dieron una camiseta para compensarlo, no me esperaba eso pero una camiseta del grupo oficial no lo tiene cualquiera. Se fueron en su vehículo que se parecía mucho a la maquina del misterio luego de desearles lo mejor a Stella y a Lincoln además de esperar una invitación para la boda._**

_ — Lincoln: Estoy sorprendido por ver a las dos juntas... no sabía que se fueran amigas —dijo con mucha curiosidad._

_— Stella: Pues vaya que eres ciego cariño —dijo dándole un abrazo._

_— Lincoln: Me imagino que Lía está durmiendo, voy a verla —le dio un beso a Stella mientras se iba._

**_Se fue a la habitación de su hija, al entrar se dio cuenta que se mantuvo dormida después de todo el ruido hecho por la banda._**

**_Salió de la habitación de su hija, tenía ganas de conversar pero yo ya debía irme, pues en relación de dos, el tercero sobra._**

_— Lana: Bueno... ustedes tendrán mucho que hablar... además es tarde para mí —dijo con algo de incomodidad._

_— Stella: Te entiendo Lana, fue agradable tu visita —le respondió muy sonriente por estar con Lincoln._

_— Lincoln: Lana, déjame acompañarte a parar un taxi —le dijo a su hermanita con una sonrisa._

**_Yo acepté, me despedí de Stella pero le dije que le de un gran beso a Lía de mi parte, ella me dijo que lo haría._**

**_Lincoln ya había llamado a un taxi para que me recogiera. Se paró frente a mí._**

_— Lincoln: Lana... perdóname por ese malentendido y si hubo otro entre tu y yo —dijo con algo de tristeza. _

_— Lana: Linky no te preocupes... por lo otro, no es nada... solo celos de hermana... —fue difícil decir eso._

**_Lincoln se sintió más aliviado que no fuera algo que él me haya hecho. Después de meses que lo veo._**

_ — Lana: ¿Te parece si vengo el domingo para conversar contigo? —le propuso eso con una leve sonrisa._

_— Lincoln: ¿Te parece mejor si ese día salimos los dos junto con Lily para charlar? Tengo unas entradas para ver correr a Bobbie Fletcher, además a Stella no le agradan tanto las carreras —se lo dijo mostrándole unos boletos._

**_Me había olvidado por completo de que mi heroína venía a Royal Woods... será un buen momento para pasar el rato con mi hermanito y decirle muchas cosas._**

**_En otro lugar, un hombre estaba sentado en la barra de un bar de gente adinerada. Si ella no le iba a hablar entonces tendría que buscarla, eso se decía..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hablando de negocios y los días 1_**

_— Lana: Fue una bonita confusión, al menos yo creo eso —le decía con algo de pena._

_— Lola: Estabas viendo una maratón de películas con Stella, de repente en la noche ella va donde Lía para atenderla, tocan a la puerta, al abrir ves a los integrantes de Smooch sin maquillaje ni ropa llamativa que comienzan a cantar, de un lado aparece Linky con un gran peluche que deja en el piso, te toma de la cintura y como película romántica te inclina hacia atrás y como una de comedia te suelta y caes al piso además que te confundieron por novia de él... ya puedes descansar en paz, ¿No crees? —hizo una retroalimentación de todo lo que le contó con un humor poco característico en ella._

_— Lana: No es eso... no sé si debí contarte esto —dijo con un poco de enojo que lo tome muy a la broma._

_— Lola: Está bien, está bien, aunque lo más importante es... ¿Ya hiciste las pases con nuestro hermano? —le dijo con algo de seriedad._

_— Lana: Se podría decir que a medias —se tocaba su nuca y desviaba su mirada mientras decía eso._

_— Lola: Bueno, que tonta soy, recién a llegado, es obvio que quiera charlar con su novia y ver a su hija —le dijo dándose cuenta del contexto._

_— Lana: No es eso, me invitó a mí y a Lily para ir este domingo a ver correr a Bobbie Fletcher, ya sabes, carreras de autos, me dijo que a Stella no le gustan —dijo con una alegría notoria._

_— Lola: Claro, no es peligroso dejar a tu novio con una chica que lo ama mucho en secreto —dijo con cierta burla._

_— Lana: Lola, no es gracioso lo que dices —le respondió con algo de molestia._

_— Lola: Como digas gemela, ya es tarde, a dormir —le dijo eso y se metió a su cuarto._

**_Ella no entendía quizás que para mí ese momento fue corto pero mágico, en mis adentros._**

**_Ya me iba a acostar, justo antes de que cierre la puerta de mi cuarto, Lily entra. Se notaba alegre._**

_— Lily: Debiste decirme que Lincoln nos ha dado dos entradas para ir a ver a Bobbie Fletcher —lo dijo con mucha emoción._

_— Lana: Te lo iba a decir en la mañana —le dijo con una sonrisa que cambió a una expresión de sorpresa—. Espera, ¿Estuviste espiándonos?_

_— Lily: No —dijo la pequeña._

_— Lana: ¿De verdad? —le dijo con tono inquisidor._

_— Lily: Me había levantado para ir al baño cuando escuche que mencionaste la invitación me emocioné porque saldríamos con Linky y no le preste atención a lo demás —lo dijo con una sinceridad notoria._

_— Lana: Te creo, bueno... es el domingo, así que descansa —le dijo de manera comprensiva._

_— Lily: Claro... ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —le preguntó con curiosidad._

_— Lana: Pues... sí, seguro has visto algo que te dio miedo, ¿Verdad? —pensaba que sabía la razón._

_— Lily: No, hace mucho que no duermo con ninguna, casi siempre están en sus cosas e ignoran que yo a veces solo quiero estar a su lado o charlar con ustedes —lo dijo con algo de pena._

**_Lily tiene razón, solemos ignorarla pues somos unas chicas que ya salen de la preparatoria, una que ya salió y la otra que está en la universidad._**

_— Lana: Tienes razón hermanita, solemos ignorarte a veces, pero no es porque no nos importes pequeña —le dijo eso mientras le acariciaba su cabeza._

_— Lily: Entonces yo duermo cerca al borde —dijo eso mientras se acostaba._

**_Ambas miramos arriba, parecía que no podíamos conciliar el sueño, más que nada yo porque solo miraba pensativa. Ella se dio cuenta de eso aunque tenía ganas de preguntarme por qué tenía esa actitud en ese momento._**

**_En sí lo que pensaba era en al estar con él decirle que me perdone por mis celos, no pienso decirle mis sentimientos... por ahora no... creo. Me estoy ganando la confianza de Stella no puedo defraudar a una amiga. Me he prometido no hacerlo..._**

_— Lily: ¿En que piensas? Lana, ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con sorpresa._

_— Lana: Lily... ¿Te puedo contar algo? —esperaba cualquier respuesta en sí._

_— Lily: Esperaba que me dijeras eso Lanita, cuéntame, soy todo oídos —dijo con una gran sonrisa, esperaba ser confidente de alguna hermana._

_— Lana: A veces... me lamento de... ser quien soy —le dijo con tristeza._

_— Lily: ¿Por qué Lana? —preguntó con extrañeza._

_— Lana: ¡Si no fuera por ser Lana Loud estaría con..! —casi se le escapa el nombre._

_— Lily: ¿Con? En otras palabras... es por un chico, ¿Por él te sientes así? —le dijo sin dudarlo._

_— Lana: Correcto —lo dijo pero sin dejar de estar muy pensativa._

_— Lily: ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? ¿Es un buen chico? —necesitaba saber._

_— Lana: Desde hace mucho, es más que un buen chico —le dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_— Lily: Has dicho que por ser tú no puedes estar con él, acaso... ¿Algo no le agrada de ti? —le dijo con mucha sinceridad._

_— Lana: No es eso... solo es por ser yo —le respondió algo vago._

_— Lily: Eso no es una respuesta, además por lo que has dicho deduzco que él está con alguien, ¿Piensas que al dejar de ser tú, él estaría contigo? ¿Piensas que la dejaría por ti si es que no fueras Lana Loud? —se lo dijo de manera seria._

**_Sinceramente, ella tenía mucha razón. En el supuesto de que no fuera Loud, no podría estar segura de que esté conmigo pero lo que yo quisiera es poder decirlo sin remordimiento o culpa. _**

_— Lily: Tu silencio dice mucho hermana, quizás ese chico no es para ti, deja de pensar en el por unos momentos —le dijo dándole un abrazo a su hermana._

_— Lana: Lo siento Lily, solo quería sacar algo dentro de mí —le dijo con algo de tristeza._

_— Lily: No te preocupes hermanita, Linky quizás te pueda aconsejar mañana —le dijo con mucha alegría._

_— Lana: Si supieras —musito la fontanera._

_— Lily: ¡¿Ah?! ¿Dijiste algo? —expreso sorpresa._

_— Lana: Nada Lily —dijo eso y siguió mirando arriba._

**_Esa pequeña conversación demostraba que a pesar de que digo muchas cosas no puedo cuando estoy bajo presión, la presión de mañana estar cerca a él y relativamente a solas._**

**_Charles II estaba debajo de mi cama escuchando todo lo que hablamos, solo se mantenía alerta por si alguien quería entrar a estas horas a mi habitación._**

**_En la mañana salí temprano con Charles para pasear por el vecindario. Mientras caminábamos, unos perros se nos acercaron, se notaba que querían interactuar con Charles, de un gruñido los espantaba._**

_— Lana: Charles deberías hacer amigos —le dijo acariciando su cabeza._

**_Solo me miró y nada más, continuó caminando. Recuerdo cuando lo llevé la primera vez a una veterinaria, casi destruye todo allí por querer salir, no veía con buenos ojos al médico, pero con la fuerza del asistente y mía logramos inmovilizarlo y luego el veterinario le puso su vacuna. Ese día Charles se escondió en la cochera y no salió para nada hasta el día siguiente. Todo lo que le aterraba era por culpa de su antiguo dueño._**

_— Lana: Está bien Charles, tomate tu tiempo —dijo eso y le quitó la correa._

**_No se fue más adelante, se quedó a mi lado, solo avanzaba si avanzaba. Seguí caminando._**

**_Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, en una calle me tope con la señora Carmichael que se encontraba sentada en las mesas del exterior. La saludé y conversamos un rato, Charles II permanecía debajo de mi asiento._**

**_Cuando hablaba con ella, me charlaba de todo, sus conversaciones siempre eran muy agradables, cabe decir que a veces me decía que algún día debía presentarle a al novio, me decía que era muy hermosa y le parecía raro verme sola, yo solo reía de manera nerviosa._**

_— Lana: Fue un gusto charlar con usted señor Carmichael —dijo muy alegre._

_— Carmichael: Fue bueno verte, recuerda que así como Leni, Miguel y Fiona, a ti también te considero como una hija, no importa si es chico o chica o cualquier persona, yo lo aceptaré pero primero debo darle el visto bueno jajaja, nos vemos, tú también Charles II —dijo estando satisfecha por el capuchino y el pastel._

**_Ambas tomamos rumbos distintos, fui hasta el parque del centro de la ciudad y luego regrese con Charles exactamente para el almuerzo. _**

**_Lola se ofreció a cocinar con Lily, Lisa y Lucy fueron a comprar los ingredientes, yo solo llegué a degustar. El almuerzo pasó rápido porque Lisa y Lola tenían que salir, Lucy necesitaba a las mascotas para su sesión de espiritismo, Lily y yo fuimos a una casa que me habían llamado para arreglar su baño._**

**_Ya en la noche, pedimos pizza y nos fuimos a descansar. Lola solo me dijo que yo misma no me arruine la salida._**

**_Lily durmió esta vez con Lisa y se quedaron conversando hasta cierta hora de la madrugada sobre ciencia y más ciencia._**

**_En la mañana me desperté temprano por un mensaje de Lincoln que me esperaría a las ocho en la entrada y que estaba con Lía, le respondí que estaría allí exactamente. No creí que llevaría a Lía._**

**_En su casa, Stella miraba su celular y borraba mensajes recientes, solo dio un suspiro que denotaba alivio al borrarlos todos..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hablando de los negocios y los días 2_**

**_Salí con Lily de la casi y nos dirigimos a la parada de autobuses para ir a ver correr a Bobbie Fletcher y encontrar a Lincoln._**

**_Y llegamos a la parada de la pista de carreras, caminamos hasta la entrada y vimos a los lejos a Lincoln con su hija en brazos._**

**_Noté que algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí decían que era tierno ver a un hombre con su hija, eso me llenaba de celos._**

_— Lana: Hola Lincoln, hola Lía —dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba._

_— Lily: Hermanito, sobrinita —se notaba muy alegre._

_— Lincoln: Hermanas, llegaron a tiempo —dijo muy alegre—. Entremos, ya va a comenzar._

**_Entramos y nos sentamos en las gradas del medio. Vimos a varios pilotos de distintos Estados, pero la que más brillaba era Bobbie Fletcher, era la favorita para ganar._**

**_Les mostraron a los corredores la bandera de nuestro país y comenzó las cuatrocientas millas de Royal Woods._**

_— Lincoln: Lana, apenas vi que estaban a la venta estos boletos, no pude evitar comprarlos para pasar un agradable momento juntos —le dijo eso con una sonrisa._

_— Lana: Lincoln... g-gracias, en verdad yo debí ser la que debió decirte para... tener este momento para hablar —lo decía con mucha culpa._

_— Lincoln: Lana, solo disfrutemos esta carrera y charlemos —le dijo de una manera dulce._

_— Lana: E-Está b-bien —se sentía nerviosa pero muy feliz._

_— Lily: ¡Sí! Mira pequeña, la del coche rojo con amarillo es Bobbie F. —señalaba a la corredora para que la bebé mire._

**_Lía en brazos de Lily parecía estar disfrutando del evento. Miraba a Lincoln de reojo, me di cuenta que estaba algo triste._**

_— Lana: Linky... sé que los meses anteriores fui evasiva... antes que nada quiero disculparme por eso —dijo con mucha culpa._

_— Lincoln: Pero también fue mi error no hablar contigo y preguntarte como te sentías respecto a Stella, hay que ser sinceros, Lynn y Leni en realidad son muy sobreprotectoras conmigo por eso se tardaron en aceptar a Stella, en cambio tú sí, hasta ahora que recién me entero son buenas amigas —le dijo con una seriedad que cambió a una sonrisa en el transcurso de sus palabras._

_— Lana: Ese es el error que cometí, juzgar a Stella sin querer conocerla a fondo, siento que se lleva a quien por un tiempo fue mi mejor amigo y... —quiso poner su mejor rostro pero le era imposible por el momento._

_— Lincoln: Y es por eso que tomaste la decisión de hacerte amiga de ella para conocer a fondo a tu cuñada, eso es muy maduro, digamos que eres mucho más madura que Lynn y Leni —lo decía muy feliz y en son de ser gracioso._

_— Lana: Jajaja sí, Lincoln, de veras no quisiera perderte, eres... muy importante para mí, quisiera decirte algo —no pudo decir algo que desde hace mucho debe decir._

_— Lincoln: Desde hace mucho quieres decirme algo, ¿No? Todo a su tiempo, hermanita ustedes son mucho más importantes para mí, no me perderás, no te debes preocupar de eso, yo siempre voy a estar para ustedes, puede que ya no viva con todas y papá pero cuando más me necesites... yo estaré ahí, no solo yo también Stella que ahora es de la familia —en sus palabras se notaba mucha sinceridad._

**_Lincoln no le dio tanta importancia a lo que quiero decirle pues es como dice, todo a su tiempo. Él de verdad es un gran hombre, Stella debe saber que ese chico que estará a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe es el mejor chico sobre la faz de la tierra._**

**_Ya can varios minutos de carrera, en ese momento Bobbie Fletcher va donde los pits para que le cambien de neumáticos y gasolina, levantan la bandera amarilla para que avancen de manera lenta porque no solo ella había ido. Luego de eso se puso en marcha._**

**_Me contaba sobre su trabajo mientras tenía a Lía en mi regazo, la pequeña jugaba con mis dedos._**

**_Yo escuchaba con un sonrisa de tonta, casi siempre al estar al lado suyo actúo de manera torpe._**

**_Por ejemplo fue cuando nos lanzaron unos hot dogs y al tenerlos en mis manos se me caen al suelo debido a que el puso sus manos bajo las mías, también cuando me abrazó al ver que Lía no llora conmigo, me sonrojé bastante, Lily me vio y se quedó pensativa, y todo eso me vuelve una torpe._**

_— Lincoln: Lanita, espero que todas me apoyen con la organización de la boda, quiero sorprenderla, necesito de tu ayuda, si es posible convence a Stella de ser una de las damas de honor —lo decía con una mueca de tristeza— para que ella no se desanime, pues cree que al tener a Lía todavía no debemos casarnos —luego sonrió—, necesito que trates de convencerla de hacerlo ahora, ya sabes como mensajes subliminales, llévala a la tienda de vestidos, a la pastelería, pasen por una iglesia, pero lo más importante... dile que Lincoln lo hace porque la ama con su corazón._

**_Las últimas palabras de Lincoln eran las que yo debía decirle, sin embargo... debo tratar de ayudar. Solo le di una sonrisa, fue difícil regalarle esa sonrisa que le afirmaba que iba hacer aquello._**

**_Lía se estaba durmiendo en mis brazos, el ruido no impedía que se acueste en mi pecho, la abracé con mucha ternura y me quedé con ella lo que restaba del evento._**

**_Ya quedaban pocas vueltas, Bobbie no se dejaba alcanzar por los demás pilotos, era muy segura al manejar y tenía una precisión en las curvas._**

**_Finalmente el banderín de cuadros blancos y negros se alzó, Bobbie llegó primera, todos los que somos de acá estábamos eufóricos._**

**_Salimos con paciencia del estadio de circuitos de carreras, Lía se mantenía dormida en mis brazos, solo salude a Bobbie de lejos, ella me reconoció y me devolvió el saludo. Saliendo Lincoln me fotografió con ella y Lily al lado._**

****_— Lincoln: Lana, Lily, vengan conmigo y Lía a mi casa para almorzar, llama a casa y diles que tardarás en llegar —les propuso esperando un sí._

_— Lana: Claro, tengo a Lía en brazos, no quiero que se despierte y llore —lo dijo mirando a su sobrinita._

_— Lily: Dalo por hecho Lincoln —le respondió con una gran sonrisa._

**_En ese momento llamé a casa y les dije que almorzaría donde Lincoln, Lola me dijo que no había problema._**

**_Entonces paramos un taxi y nos dirigimos a su casa de mi hermano. Lily se sentó de copiloto, Lincoln conmigo atrás preguntándome sobre Lucy, Lola y Lisa._**

_— Lana: Ellas están muy bien, Lisa pasa casi todo el día en la universidad, Lucy sigue en su Club y preparándose para estudiar literatura, Lola... bueno ya sabes como es ella, gimnasia, clases de etiqueta, modelaje y más cosas —le sonrió al decir eso._

_— Lincoln: ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado en tu futuro? ¿Sabes que vas a estudiar? —le preguntó con mucha curiosidad._

_— Lana: Bueno... estuve pensando en estudiar mecánica automotriz o veterinaria, pero mi enfoque está en querer hacer que mi negocio de Repara Loud crezca, es por eso que necesito saber mucho más sobre reparación, mantenimiento y gestión de sistemas automotrices —lo había pensado mucho este tiempo._

_— Lincoln: Me siento contento al escuchar eso, aquí en Royal Woods o en Detroit hay buenos institutos donde son muy reconocidas por salir de allí buenos expertos en motores, además que le tengo una sorpresa a Stella que tiene que ver con Detroit, pero será más adelante —estaba feliz por ver a su hermanita ya querer ser una gran técnica en ese rubro._

**_Conversamos algunas cosas más, además que Lily quería también conversar con su hermanito aunque Lincoln le dijo que llegando a casa conversaría con ella lo que quisiese._**

**_Lincoln ya le había dicho a Stella que estábamos yendo a su casa, ella contesto algo distraída por lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante._**

**_Lincoln sin decirme algo me besó en la frente. Mis mejillas lentamente se ponían de color rojo._**

_— Lincoln: Sé que lograrás lo que te propones hermanita, sé que serás la mejor en eso y más cosas, espero que mi boda salga bien y que tu ingreso a esos institutos sea lo mejor —me dio una agradable sonrisa._

**_Y finalmente el taxi se aparcó frente a la casa de mi hermano. Stella estaba fuera de la puerta esperando que le diera a Lía en sus brazos para acostarla en su cuna._**

**_Entramos y Stella dejo con cuidado a su hija en su habitación, luego volvió con nosotros._**

_— Lincoln: ¿En que podemos ayudar amor? —le preguntó a su futura esposa._

_— Stella: Por ahora tú y Lily siéntanse cómodos, Lana y yo cocinaremos, ¿Me puedes ayudar, no? —lo dijo de manera amigable._

_Y**o mire en unos pocos segundos a Lincoln, de verdad el quería que lo ayudara con Stella, todavía no he podido ser sincera pero a estas alturas... Ya no se que hacer.**_

_— Lana: Dalo por hecho cuñada —lo dijo con un gran entusiasmo._


	17. Chapter 17

**_La máquina está en marcha 1_**

**_Estos días, semanas y meses han sido muy reveladores._**

**_Comenzando con querer cumplir lo que me pidió mi hermano._**

**_Después de ver a Bobbie Fletcher correr y ganar por poco, fui junto a Lily a la casa de Lincoln para almorzar con él, Lía y Stella._**

**_Luego de ayudar a preparar el almuerzo a Stella, la comprendí mucho más._**

**_En el momento de preparar el almuerzo, me di cuenta que ella tiene una gran libertad para tomar los ingredientes y tratar de mostrar algo nuevo._**

**_Me di cuenta que al cocinar no le gustaba seguir un procedimiento único, ella lo hace a su manera, daba a entender que no necesitaba de alguien en realidad para ayudarla._**

**_Preparamos el almuerzo en menos de una hora. Lincoln y Lily charlaban de muchas cosas, él pensaba que interactuando ahora con Lily era como una práctica para poder llevarse con su hija en un futuro, pero en realidad no era necesario porque ya tenía la suficiente experiencia conmigo, Lola, Lucy y Lisa._**

**_Al almorzar, Stella no dejaba de ser muy amorosa con su novio, él no dejaba de corresponderle. Lily reía al notar muy melosos a esos dos, yo solo trataba de ignorar y no mostrar mis muecas de tristeza._**

**_Al término del almuerzo, decidimos quedarnos unas horas más, eran momentos agradables cuando hablaba con Stella o mi hermano me sonreía, sin embargo eran desagradables en parte cuando le daba un beso o se abrazaban._**

**_Regresamos a casa satisfechas, no sin antes quedar con Stella para salir el miércoles y el viernes de la siguiente semana._**

**_Al regresar Lola me llevó a su habitación y me preguntó sobre mi charla con Lincoln, le dije que me entendía del todo, pero que no llegué a decirle lo que siento por él, le dije que estaba demás._**

**_Lola estaba muy pensativa, me dijo que debía saber encontrar un buen momento para decirle lo que siento y liberarme, me dijo que esto ya no tenía que ver con los seis mese que no lo veía._**

**_No era médico, ni psicólogo, no era nada, pero ella tenía ese sexto sentido que tienen los gemelos, se daba cuenta que yo solo me reprimía mucho, así debía ser._**

**_Paso ese día con nuestros padres llegando de un pequeño viaje que hicieron donde la tía Ruth y preguntándonos que hicimos._**

**_La siguiente semana fue de lo más normal solo que esta vez Lola visitando dos veces a Lincoln y su familia._**

**_Cuando salí el miércoles con Stella y Lía en su cochecito a caminar por su vecindario , me dijo de manera vaga que no le agradaba la gente creída y chismosa. Siendo sincera la principio no entendía después lo captaría totalmente._**

**_Luego de pasear por todo su vecindario me dijo que le recordaba a una prima que tenía. Aquella prima era hermana de su primo del que me contó en nuestra primera salida. Lo decía por la sencillez que tenía._**

**_Le confesé algo a Stella, sentí mucha confianza en esos momentos, le dije que aún tengo la manía de comer goma de mascar de los asientos y de la basura, al decir eso me sentí liberada y un tanto avergonzada._**

**_Lincoln le contó eso hace tiempo, me dijo que eso con el tiempo quizás se pierda y si no sucede eso puedo ir a terapia._**

**_Eso me lo habían dicho muchas veces y me enojaba, con ella era distinto, lo decía de una forma en la que solo podía tomarlo de la mejor manera hasta reírme de mi misma._**

**_Aproveché ese momento para hablarle sobre la boda, ella trató de evadir el tema con la excusa de que Lincoln y ella aún lo discutían, le dije que estaba en confianza para decirme cualquier cosa que le desistiera de hacer la boda estos meses. Finalmente me dijo sonriendo como si hubiera escuchado un chiste que mejor lo discutiríamos en la siguiente salida._**

**_Al final de la salida, nos sentíamos más relajadas, Lía solo decía papá y papá, le dije que debía ser paciente._**

**_Lincoln estaba saliendo de su trabajo. Se regresó en el auto que compró el lunes, llamó a Lori y le dijo que llame a Leni y Luna para tener ideas de como sería la boda. Lori le dijo que no se preocupara ni porque Leni fue convencida por ella para hacerle uno a Stella pero necesitaba las medidas._**

**_Al llegar saludó con alegría a Stella, ella no entendía pero le correspondió ese saludo, Lincoln estaba seguro que yo trataría de ayudarlo a convencer a Stella de no postergar más al boda._**

**_Lola fue nuevamente el jueves a "visitar" a Lincoln y su familia, pero en realidad fue a pedirle a Lincoln que le diera su opinión en su vestido y su tiara con las que iba a participar en las regionales de este fin de mes. Su comportamiento fue un poco peculiar pues en cada momento no dejaba de abrazar a Lincoln o mirar de mala manera a Stella._**

**_Nuestra cuñada soportó a Lola, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba que si nosotras la soportamos por qué ella no. Al final de su visita le dio una gran abrazo a Lola diciéndole que apreciaba que se tomara la molestia de visitar a Lincoln._**

**_Cuando la abrazo, sin que se diera cuenta salvo Lía, la tiara de Lola se cayó y rodó debajo del sofá._**

**_Lola se fue demasiado pensativa por el cambio de actitud de Stella al final, estaba segura que se armaría una leve discusión con ella._**

**_Lucy estaba en casa ayudando a Lily en sus tareas, papá preparaba la cena y mamá no salía de su habitación por escribir otro capítulo de su novela, Lisa llegó con tranquilidad para cenar con todos._**

**_Lola entra a la casa demasiado pensativa, le pregunté después de cenar que le sucedía, me dijo que Stella quizás en el futuro sería una buena cuñada, solo sonreí por eso._**

**_Las clases con Lisa eran agotadoras, de veras que exprimía mi cerebro al máximo, además de recibir tres llamadas para reparar un tejado, las conexiones de energía eléctrica y un coche de una señora. _**

**_Al terminar de reparar la falla del coche de la señora y con grasa en mis manos y rostro pensé en que ya que Stella me mostró su lugar secreto o mejor dicho su sitio preferido, lo lógico sería llevarla a esa cabaña que está cerca a ese lago._**

**_Quedé con ella en encontrarnos en le centro comercial. Al llegar Stella me saludó y me dijo en ese instante que ibas a hacer._**

**_Le respondí que en primer lugar vamos a beber unos raspados, en segundo lugar donde yo quería ir es a un sitio que es secreto._**

**_Hicimos lo primero, tardó un buen rato porque había una larga cola para probar aquellos raspados._**

**_Luego de eso le dije que vayamos en Vanzilla, subimos y manejé en dirección a mi lugar secreto._**

**_Stella decía haber pasado infinidad de veces por esta carretera pero jamás pensó que hubiera dicho lago y la cabaña. La vista la dejaba impresionada, el lago reflejando la Luna y las estrellas era muy cautivador._**

_— Stella: Entonces aquí es donde ayudas a los animales y sueles despejarte del mundo... es muy agradable, en serio, es hermoso —dijo muy sonriente._

_— Lana: Este lugar es de los pocos lugares sin contaminación sonora de la ciudad, los animales son muy amigables aquí —lo dijo mientras acariciaba a una ardilla que la reconoció._

_— Stella: Lana, sinceramente me alegro de conocerte un poco más, es poco el tiempo pero siento que eres una gran persona... es por eso que te diré que creo que debemos Lincoln y yo esperar un poco más —lo decía algo apenada._

_— Lana: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú... no quieres contraer matrimonio? —en el fondo se sentía algo aliviada por eso._

_— Stella: ¡No! La cosa es... es... es difícil, créeme, no es fácil, en verdad quisiera esperar un poco más para —habló en voz baja esto último— poder estar segura._

_— Lana: Pero Stella, deben aprovechar las oportunidades que tienen ahora, mejor dicho el tiempo, habrán otras ocasiones donde no tengan el tiempo suficiente —lo decía con tristeza._

_— Stella: Lo sé pero... una parte mía quiere casarse ahora mismo aunque la otra... la otra parte me dice que lo medite —estaba siendo más sincera de lo habitual._

_— Lana: Stella, es normal que estés así, en estos tiempos muchas personas dudan en hacer aquello, piensan que el matrimonio son cadenas que te atarán a alguien por siempre, ¿Crees que casarte con Lincoln te tendría atada? Esto que hago es muy difícil para mí... me refiero al tratar de convencerte —estaba hablando con su corazón._

_— Stella: Lo entiendo muy bien, Lana, por favor, solo dime... si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿Qué harías? —quería saber su solución, en el fondo sus preguntas eran indirectas._

_— Lana: Lo único que sé es que no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así, esa es mi respuesta, Stella, tú amas a Lincoln, Stella creo que tus metas las puedes cumplir con ellos al lado, sé que eso te tiene indecisa, son jóvenes, tienen una carrera y trabajo asegurado, se aman desde hace tiempo... son el uno para el otro... si estuviera en tu lugar... de verdad que la aprovecharía sin dudar ni un segundo —al decir todo eso algo dentro de ella se quebraba._

_— Stella: ¿Podrías... sentarte a mi lado Lanita? —le dijo eso después de varios segundos de silencio mientras se posicionaba en al orilla del lago._

_— Lana: Claro... amiga —mostró una leve sonrisa para ella y para sí._

**_En el fondo ella lo está meditando bien, sabe que una mala decisión puede cambiar muchas cosas, pero lo que mejor sabe es que sus sueños o mejor dicho sus proyecciones a futuro eran diferentes a los de ahora._**

**_Solo recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y me dijo gracias por esa discusión, necesitaba hablar un poco sobre eso, me dijo ella si quería ser su dama se honor, lo dijo muy sonriente, me quité mi gorra y le dije que sería un honor._**

**_Volvimos y al dejarla salude de lejos a Lincoln. En ese instante vi como Stella le daba un emotivo abrazo y beso. Como ya dije antes en relación de dos, el tercero sobra, me fui solo moviendo mi mano en señal de despedida._**

**_Al llegar a casa me llevé la sorpresa de que había llegado Luan y Lynn, ambas estaban al tanto de lo que quería planear nuestro hermano._**

**_Esa noche nos quedamos hasta tarde charlando sobre ello, hasta que tocó la hora de dormir, Lynn fue a dormir junto a Lucy, le dije a Luan que tomara mi habitación, aceptó gustosa, sin darse cuenta ella o yo, Lily entró donde ella para conversar toda la madrugada._**

**_Yo me dirigí a la habitación de Lincoln para descansar allí, al entrar le di un vistazo, recién me doy cuenta que a pedido de mamá y mío le dijimos a papá que no cambiara nada en la habitación de mi hermano._**

**_Me acosté mirando hacia arriba y pensando en todo lo que hice desde que hable con Stella hasta llegar en el momento donde yo tengo que ser la mano derecha en la boda entre ella y... mi hermanito._**

**_Realmente me duele hacer esto, dejando de lado que es lo mejor para todos, en especial para mí, estoy en la recta final de lo que sería matar todas mis fantasías y sueños con él, sin embargo mi mente no me deja tranquila, proyecta las palabras de Lola, debo ser sincera._**

**_¿Pero en qué momento debo sincerarme completamente? No lo sé._**

**_Lynn y Luan visitaron a Lincoln y a su familia. Stella y Lynn se saludaron de manera normal, Luan cargaba a Lía con alegría, la bebé solo reía y decía la palabra papá. Hablaron de muchas cosas._**

**_Pasaron las semanas, casi un mes y medio. Me hice muy cercana a Stella. Comenzamos a contarnos más cosas, a enseñarle más sobre mis gustos y ella también. _**

**_Mis padres y Lincoln planeaban muchas cosas para la boda junto a los padres de Stella en secreto. Stella solo debía saber que se casaría con el avance de los meses le diríamos una parte de lo que haríamos._**

**_Stella todas las tarde antes de las seis de la tarde solía recibir mensajes, los cuales eran borrados ni bien los leía, pero se notaba muy pensativa. Algunos mensajes no la dejaban hacer bien sus cosas._**

**_Un día recibió una llamada que atendió rápidamente, sus manos temblaban, su respiración se agitaba, esas llamadas eran para decirle el tiempo que le quedaba para tomar una decisión._**

**_Debajo del sofá, la tiara captaba la conversación que se dio de casualidad allí y que Lola escuchaba... _**


	18. Chapter 18

**_La máquina está en marcha 2_**

**_Lincoln y Lori estaban preparando la lista de invitados del novio, pero por teléfono, Lori iba a llegar un mes antes de la boda a Royal Woods._**

**_Stella esperaba saber más sobre lo que organizaban, le decían que vaya organizando su despedida de soltera y cosas pequeñas, eso le era un poco incomodo de realizar, creía que solo eran strippers o algo por el estilo, era algo más o al menos eso dijeron sus otras damas de honor._**

**_Jordan, Mollie, Kat y yo fuimos las damas de honor elegidas por Stella. Jordan decía que una despedida de soltera no solo tiene que ver con chicos semidesnudos, es la despedida a la libertad de "amar" a cualquiera para amar al chico de tu sueños. _**

**_En la primera salida, la ayudamos con el maquillaje que debía escoger para su boda, se sorprendieron que yo sepa de eso, les dije que vivir con Lola y que hable de lo que se va a poner en su rostro cada vez que se maquilla para un concurso de belleza, se te queda grabado siempre._**

**_Stella se sentía alegre de tener a nosotras como su mano derecha, cuando se despedían de nosotras, Stella y yo conversábamos sobre todo._**

**_Todas las veces íbamos a ese parque del faro, este último mes hablamos sobre las cosas que desearíamos hacer con anhelo._**

**_Me dijo que el mundo era su meta, de pequeña solía pensar en recorrer el mundo en bote, automóvil, avioneta, globo aerostático, caballo, me dijo que soñaba hacerlo en compañía, sola no era nada, me dijo que se lo propuso a Lincoln, pero mi hermano dudaba en apoyarla en ese sueño y más cuando nació Lía._**

**_Me sorprendió ese sueño que parecía una aventura, me dijo que ser libre de ir a cualquier lado era lo que siempre quería, pero rápidamente me dijo que ahora tenía responsabilidades. Se notaba algo nerviosa._**

**_Yo le dije que mis sueños eran dos, el primero es ser la mejor mecánica y experta en reparación de autos y muchas cosas, obviamente mi negocio tenía mucho que ver con ese sueño y segundo era algo casi imposible, eso ya hasta este punto se sabía._**

**_Stella quería saber el nombre de ese chico, yo de verdad me sentía nerviosa aunque una mentira blanca no hace daño a nadie. Larry L. Le dije que ese era el nombre del chico que espero algún día decirle lo que siento, también tuve que decirle que el vivía en otro Estado._**

**_Chica de las piernas largas me dijo que no tema en declarármele, pero que no me quiebre si ese chico del que estoy muy enamorada me rechaza._**

**_Le dije primero que debo intentar decirle, después pensaré en lo otro, echó una carcajada, me dijo para cuando lo piense voy a estar encerrada llorando en mi habitación._**

**_Nuestra amistad crecía, mi cercanía a la nueva familia Loud aumentaba, gracias a Stella fue que dejé de temer a mis torpezas al lado de Lincoln._**

**_Ya cuatro meses, en ese tiempo con Jordan, Mollie y Kat hicimos mucho para las preparaciones de la despedida, el lugar donde sería, los regalos de la novia y el novio de parte nuestra y algunas amistades de ellas._**

**_Habíamos programado que sea en la azotea de un restaurante a las once de la noche un día sábado. Lincoln estaba casi la última semana del cuarto mes con Clyde, Zach, Rusty, Liam, Benny, George. _**

**_Ellos le dijeron que le organizarían una gran despedida de soltero, Lincoln dijo que no era necesario, Clyde y Liam lo llevaron a la fuerza a beber cervezas en ese bar y reservar una parte de ese lugar para un show privado con chicas._**

**_Las veces que necesitaban salir ambos, le pedían a mamá y papá si se podían quedar con la pequeña Lía. La bebé ya nos reconocía a todos, no lloraba si estaba en brazos de Lisa o Lucy. Y otras veces la dejaban con sus padres de Stella en su casa de ellos._**

**_El mismo día de la despedida de Lincoln, fue la de nosotras, ese mes ya estaban todas mis hermanas, en la despedida de soltera, Luna se molestó un poco con Sam por emocionarse con uno de los chicos que hacía el show de striptease. Stella fue la premiada con un rubio por el cual todas suspiraban. Hubo de todo, cosas que me pusieron de un color rojo notorio, Stella se reía de mí, notaba con una actitud extraña a mi gemela._**

**_Al finalizar todo nos fuimos Lori, Leni, Lola, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Sam, Lucy y Stella en Vanzilla, yo manejaba porque las demás estaban muy embriagadas, excepto Lucy pero se durmió todo el camino de regreso como casi todas, Stella y su servidora._**

**_Me dio las gracias por darle junto a las chicas una estupenda noche, le dije que no era nada, que era lo mínimo por ser una estupenda cuñada y amiga, Lola nos observaba sin dar indicios de estar despierta._**

**_Al momento de escuchar lo que hablaba Stella por su celular, solo pudo entender pocas cosas como no lo sé, no quiero pensarlo, no sé si tomar esa decisión, sentimos lo mismo. No hablaba fluido, decía frases que no daban nada de información pero dejaban con cierta duda. Lola sinceramente no podía procesar bien. Ella sentía que algo no cuadraba en Stella, por eso quiso espiarla, sabía que Stella paraba siempre en el sofá de la casa por eso dejó la tiara allí._**

**_Dejamos a Stella que se fue contenta despidiéndose de todas nosotras, la única que se despidió fui yo. _**

**_Ese día Lincoln iba a quedarse a dormir con nosotras en la casa. Él llegó cerca a las dos de la mañana junto con Benny y Clyde que venían en el auto de George._**

**_Lincoln se notaba muy embriagado porque no podía caminar bien pero hacía el intento. Al notar que lo ayudaba me agradecía bastante aquello, jamás creyó que una de sus hermanas le hiciera un favor así de la nada._**

_— Lincoln: Lana... realmente aprecio que... que... no lo sé... pero eres una gran persona —no podía retener un pensamiento, se olvidaba._

_— Lana: No es nada hermanito, solo no te muevas tanto para abrir la puerta de tu habitación —no podía tomar la manija._

_— Lincoln: Oye Lana, ¿No tienes pesadillas? —le dijo ya dentro con su tono de alcohólico._

_— Lana: Lincoln, ya no soy una niñita —le dijo riéndose por eso._

_— Lincoln: Lo decía... si es que querías dormir conmigo —lo decía con sus ojos semicerrados y sonriente por la embriaguez._

_— Lana: ¡¿Qué?! L-Lincoln, ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —se sonrojó en ese preciso momento._

_— Lincoln: Lana —se levanta y se dirige a ella tomándole el mentón—, te dije si... querías dormir conmigo... es como muestra de... agradecimiento por... por... todo —estaba muy embriagado—, pero ya estás adulta._

_— Lana: L-Lincoln, de veras que... —fue interrumpido por los dedos de su hermano en sus labios._

_— Lincoln: No digas... nada Lanita... solo no digas nada —dijo eso en voz baja y seductora mientras se acercaba a ella._

**_En ese instante me planta un beso en mis labios, uno leve, casi imperceptible unión de nuestros labios, se dio. En ese instante salí de su habitación y cerré la puerta, él cayó en su cama dormido._**

**_En mi habitación, no dejaba de tocarme mis labios, no dejaba de pensar en es momento que fue casual, nadie lo planeó. Jamás creí que él sería agradecido de esa manera._**

**_No dejaba de abrazar a mi almohada, estaba muy sonrojada y feliz. Lola vio todo eso, ella no se embriagó tanto. Estaba sorprendida, no pensó jamás ver esa escena, cerró con lentitud su puerta._**

**_En la mañana siguiente la felicidad era muy notoria en mí porque logre algo que pensaba lograr solo en sueños o sin signos de embriaguez por parte de él. Lincoln al bajar, dijo que no recordaba ni como llegó a la casa._**

**_Al cruzar miradas con él, le sonreí de manera tierna, no entendió pero me devolvió la sonrisa. Lola se sienta a mi lado y me dice en voz baja si ya estoy realizada, no le entendía hasta que se toca de manera rápida los labios._**

**_Ese día Stella vino a la casa junto a sus padres para almorzar, ese día noté más extraña a Lola, Lynn y Leni en el fondo estaban con muchos celos. Yo solo sonreía porque Stella y sobre todo Lincoln serán muy felices en esa sagrada unión._**

**_Algo que nadie notó en Stella es que ella se sentía muy mal, habían momentos donde su sonrisa se tornaba rápidamente en un trazo triste. Estas semanas que quedaban la tenían muy aterrada, la decisión y el motivo eran simples pero dejarían algo muy profundo._**

**_Noté a Stella mirando a su hija con culpa, pero... ¿Por qué? No lo sé por ahora._**

**_Salí con ella unas cinco veces más en lo que restaban las semanas para lo boda. La notaba algo evasiva cuando le preguntaba sobre lo que sentía al estar cerca a su boda, hablaba de otra cosa. _**

**_Ella me quería ser sincera, pero sabía que no podía hablar de eso, sentía la confianza pero se iba al instante._**

**_Un día de la penúltima semana fuimos con todas las damas de honor y mis hermanas, en especial Leni para probarle el vestido a Leni en una tienda que era afiliada a la agencia donde trabajaba Leni. _**

**_Allí le habían enviado dos vestidos que ella diseño en Nueva York. Stella se puso el primero, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros pero con unos adornos de rosas blancas que combinaban bien, el segundo era de mangas largas pero con un hermoso bordado en medio. Leni le dijo que por hacer feliz a Lincoln le iba a dar los dos pero quería saber cuál iba a usar._**

**_Stella nos miró a todas y escogió el segundo para portarlo en la boda, todas estábamos asombradas por los hermosos diseños de Leni._**

**_Pasaron los días hasta llegar a la última semana, comenzó a darme fuertes dolores de cabeza, me sentía decaída, no tenía hambre, no estaba feliz. Papá y mamá pensaban que algo me había caído mal._**

**_Aquí comencé a comprender que mi hermano se iba a casar. Comencé a comprender que de ahora en adelante debía dejar esas tontas fantasías de poder estar con él para pisar tierra y aceptar que mi hermano ya será un hombre de familia._**

**_Lola me decía que eso me pasaba por no ser totalmente sincera, Lisa decía que eran por los celos, Lucy... ella decía que sentía un aura negativa, sentía que algo no anda bien en estos días, no le di tanta importancia a ellas en sí._**

**_Charles II y mis demás mascotas notaron mis cambios en estos meses, también sabían sobre ese leve beso que Lincoln me dio ebrio. Charles solo se sentaba a mi lado para escucharme junto a Cliffer._**

**_Charles después de tiempo se acercaba a mí para frotar su cabeza en mí, era una pequeña acción que me hizo sentir mal y bien a la vez, hasta mis mascotas sabían que yo no estaba bien, aunque aún se notaba su semblante serio en Charles._**

**_Todo empezaría a dos días de la boda, ese día todos habían salido a realizar sus cosas, ese día tenía pensado ir al bosque a meditar en la tarde, decidí mejor ir al lugar de Stella, ese lugar era mejor para este momento de aceptación, finalmente le desearía lo mejor a los novios._**

**_Al entrar al parque del faro, me di cuenta de algo, la nieve empezó a caer lentamente, era el inicio del invierno, era espléndido._**

**_A lo lejos vi una figura conocida, vi a la chica que se encargaría de darle felicidad a mi hermano y viceversa._**

**_Algo no andaba bien, vi que estaba con una mirada triste, con una chaqueta y bufanda, sobre todo una maleta._**

_— Lana: Stella, es agradable encontrarte —le dijo sonriente._

_— Stella: ¿¡Lana?! —se sorprendió mucho._

**_Me di cuenta que detrás de ella había alguien que la llamaba._**

_— Lana: ¿Es algún familiar tuyo? —le preguntó con curiosidad mientras tenía las manos en su bolsillo por el frío._

_— Stella: Tú eres como mi mejor amiga, ¿No? —le respondió con una pregunta._

_— Lana: Claro que sí, este tiempo nos conocimos bien, compartimos cosas, aprendimos un poco de cada una, eres de la familia, pero no entiendo eso, no es necesario decirlo —respondió sonriente mientras los copos de nieve caían._

_— Stella: Lana... yo tengo sueños, metas, necesito cumplirlas... a veces para ello necesitas hacer sacrificios —le dijo mirando al suelo._

_— Lana: Pero depende qué sacrificio... ¿Por qué hablamos de eso en medio de este frío que aumenta? ¿Quién es él, cuñada? —no entendía a que quería llegar._

_— Stella: Lana... no... no... me casaré —lo dijo con mucha dificultad._

_— Lana: ¿Acaso lo van a postergar otra vez pero por un viaje? ¿Por eso esa maleta? —realmente quería entender._

_— Stella: Lana... me voy lejos... es por eso que terminé con... Lincoln —lo dijo con firmeza y sin titubear._

**_No entendía nada, ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué salen más lágrimas de mi rostro que el de ella? ¿Acaso su amor fue falso? ¿Y Lía donde queda? _**

**_Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta por ahora, y el frío aumentaba junto con la nieve..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Un coche guardado en un almacén y la verdad en lo profundo del ser_**

_— Lana: ¡¿Q-Que d-dijiste?! Es una broma, es una broma, ¿No? —lo decía no creyendo lo que escuchaba._

_— Stella: No, Lana es cierto, hoy rompí con Lincoln y dejo a... —no pudo decir lo último, le dolía mucho._

_— Lana: ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes! ¡Las familias no se dejan! ¡No son un objeto! —le dijo con una rabia salida de su enojo._

_— Stella: Me duele hacerlo, pero más me dolería y arrepentiría no cumplir mis anhelos, mis sueños, la vida es corta Lana, necesitas una explicación —le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sin titubear._

**_Horas antes_****_..._**

**_Ya estaba a dos días de casarse, iba a sellar su vida con el hombre que demostró que la ama con todo su ser._**

**_Desde hace mucho tiempo recibe llamadas y mensajes de alguien que cambió su forma de ver la vida en unos pocos años._**

**_Stella está en un límite, no sabe sí seguir a su corazón o a sus sueños, pero un último mensaje el día de ayer desplomaba las murallas que le impedían pensar por sí misma._**

**_Era una dura decisión, sin embargo, se decía que es lo correcto para su vida. Sin remordimientos, al menos eso se decía en cada instante._**

**_Lincoln se encontraba descansando por todo lo que organizaba junto a sus padres y suegros de Stella. _**

**_Lía se encontraba descansando en su cuna luego de que su madre le había arrullado como nunca lo había hecho hasta ese momento, lo hizo con demasiada dulzura, no existían palabras suficientes para describir ese momento de madre y bebé. Su sonrisa denotaba la felicidad que siente una bebé al sentir el calor maternal._**

**_Ya tenía dos maletas hechas desde la medianoche de ese día. Suspiró mientras marcaba al número de ese sujeto. _**

**_Lincoln no se movió del asiento de su escritorio, se sentía muy feliz, en unos días iba a estar en la fila de los casados, iba formar un familia de manera formal, iba a estar siempre con el "amor de su vida"._**

**_Se levantó para poder besar a su esposa y probar que no era un sueño, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo._**

**_Al ir a la sala se dio cuenta de algunas cosas como que se sentía un viento frío, en la mesita de la sala había una carta, había alguien en la puerta de su casa que estaba abierta y Stella estaba con su abrigo junto con dos maletas._**

_— Lincoln: Amor... ¿A dónde vas? —le dijo de manera casi automática._

_— Stella: L-Lincoln... pensé que estabas descansando —dijo de manera tonta._

_— Lincoln: No, ya no lo estoy, ¿Quién está en la puerta? —lo dice asomándose más a la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto— ¿P-Profesor? ¡Profesor Hugh! _

_— Profesor: Lincoln Marie Loud, siempre es un placer verte, pero creo que esta situación no amerita ese gusto —dijo eso mientras tomaba una maleta de Stella y le hablaba—. Ya es hora de irnos amor._

**_¡No podía ser posible! ¡Debe haberse quedado dormido! ¡Era un mal sueño! ¡Stella con dos maletas! ¡Su profesor que no lo ve desde su tercer año en la universidad! ¡Le decía amor a su futura esposa!_**

**_Lincoln comenzó a respirar algo agitado, se paró frente a Stella, le tomó el rostro y la miró a los ojos._**

_— Lincoln: ¿Qué es lo que sucede amor? Porque... yo soy tu amor, ¿No? —le dijo sin todavía entender lo que sucedía._

**_Ella sacó sus manos de él de su rostro, las bajó lentamente, se había preparado para esto, desde hace tiempo lo estaba._**

_— Stella: Me voy Lincoln, me voy con el profesor Hugh, desde hace algún tiempo debí hacer esto, no tanto por él sino por lo que significa irme ahora con él, siempre te dije que ser madre no era lo primordial en mí, te dije que yo quería viajar por el mundo, forjar mi propio futuro sin tener que lidiar con el de otro, estudie esta carrera en sí porque en ese tiempo sí te amaba —lo miró con frialdad—. Pero desde hace mucho estoy que me miento, lo que me tiene atada a ti es Lía, sin embargo, ahora esas ataduras ya no estarán más._

_— Lincoln: ¿Solo fuimos unas cadenas? ¿Te esclavizamos sin darnos cuenta? ¿Acaso Lía es varios de esos eslabones de la cadena o es un nudo de la soga que no te deja ser libre? ¿Mi amor también lo era? Pero... ¡No entiendo qué tiene que ver usted profesor! —lo dijo muy dolido y con mucho enojo lo último._

_— Stella: No le digas nada a Hugh, él me mostró que no tengo que tener una relación de manera seria para amar, yo en realidad lo amó a él, Lincoln necesitas saber muchas cosas... —le dijo con una frialdad fuera de lo común._

**_Hugh enseñaba en la universidad donde estaban estudiando Stella y Lincoln, al tomar algunos cursos distintos... fue que en el cuarto año de universidad Stella conoce a Hugh._**

**_Le enseño en el tercer año Ética Profesional y Negociación Empresarial en el último año de su etapa universitaria._**

**_Desde que ella entró a la puerta de su salón de clases, se llevó su mirada de Hugh, ella tenía dieciocho años en ese entonces._**

**_Las clases de ética las enseñaba siempre con un ejemplos de algunos lugares donde trabajó. Eso encantaba a todo el mundo y más a ella, pero más encantaba en este caso a las chicas era su porte de caballero y sonrisa jovial._**

**_Stella se sentía muy maravillada por la lumbrera de conocimiento, pero más con el trato que mostraba a sus alumnos._**

**_Un día por casualidades del destino, se toparon en la cafetería de la Facultad de Humanidades. Hugh ilustraba a Stella en lo que ella le preguntaba y también charlaron de cosas banales para un estudiante enfocado en sus estudios, pero era para pasar un agradable momento con su profesor._**

**_Después de tantas charlas en la cafetería, se toparon el tema de sus relaciones. Era soltero por ese momento, le decía que sus relaciones solían ser efímeras. Ella le contó que su novio estudiaba lo mismo que ella, pero habían tomado diferentes cursos._**

**_Fue tanta la confianza que sabían un poco de cada uno. Todo iba en camino a una buena amistad._**

**_Un día se pusieron a charlar algo muy aparte de sus gustos musicales, charlaron sobre sus anhelos, sueños o metas._**

**_Tenían algo en común, sus metas eran cosas sin beneficio material alguno, solamente les importaba ser libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que ellos quisieran, como viajar, no casarse, hacer cosas que se dejaron olvidadas o pospuestas, entre tantas cosas más dijeron que no les gustaría una relación seria._**

**_Stella se sintió mal por eso, muy en el fondo supo que su relación con Lincoln fue porque era su primer novio y siempre le decían que las relaciones desde jóvenes no suelen ser duraderas por eso ella seguía con Lincoln por romper esa regla._**

**_Esta vez estaban en una cafetería por el una calle de la ciudad de Nueve York, le propuso ir a un lugar más privado para poder escucharla, le dijo que podían ir a su departamento, dudo, pero en realidad necesitaba desahogar todo lo que guardaba._**

**_Al llegar le comenzó a contar todo, le ofreció un cigarrillo, ella aceptó y comenzó a contar todo lo que reprimía._**

**_Cada palabra fue escuchada por Hugh, no se perdió de nada. Stella se mostró muy vulnerable porque comenzó a llorar por ello, Hugh la abrazó y le dijo que ser sincera es el primer paso, esa muestra de afecto calmó tanto a Stella que no dejaba de despegar su rostro al pecho de su profesor._**

**_Hugh le tomó el mentón en un momento dado y le plantó un beso a su alumna. Stella solo se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que le daba Hugh que, sin pensarlo, terminaron acostándose._**

**_De veras que Stella se quedó muy satisfecha con su profesor, pero más que eso ella había sentido paz y tranquilidad. Platicaron nuevamente, esta vez la chica de las pecas estaba sonriendo demasiado, hablaba con una confianza, con unas ganas de vivir su vida, parecía que nada le ponía límites._**

**_Salieron de su departamento cerca a las ocho y media. La llevó en su coche cerca al campus. Ambos solo se despidieron con un beso apasionado._**

**_En ese tiempo solo se veía con Lincoln de noche ya que los horarios, diferentes clases, proyectos grupales los mantenían muy distanciados, sin embargo, no tanto como para no verse algunos días en la tarde y casi siempre los fines de semana todo el día._**

**_Los jueves eran los días donde ella iba por "clases privadas" donde su profesor. Hugh jamás se había sentido tan vivo desde hace buen tiempo. Las anteriores chicas solo le daban el placer sexual, pero nunca el placer de ser él mismo al expresar un sueño o inquietud. Eso apreciaba de su alumna Stella._**

**_ Había ciertos momentos donde Stella se preguntaba si debía terminar con Lincoln y comenzar algo con su profesor, pero él le había dicho que no podían tener nada serio. Eso cambiaría con le tiempo._**

**_Stella se mostraba como una mansa criatura con él, pero con Lincoln, no. Solían discutir a veces, Stella reprimía las ganas de acabar con la relación, solo las noches de sexo hacían olvidar aquello, siempre y cuando ella pensara en Hugh._**

**_En el último año de su universidad, llevaron más allá esa relación arcana. Sacaban fuerzas de donde no tenían para soportar las ganas de estar solos, sin nada que cubrir y ocultar._**

**_A Stella no le molestaba que su profesor le llevara casi diecisiete años de edad, lo que le molestaba y apenaba era que esa relación probablemente no podría llegar a más._**

**_Ya se conocían muy a fondo, no había tantas cosas nuevas, pues cada uno podía deducir lo que el otro querría o hacía. Se felicitaban con sus logros en dados en la Facultad, pero sabían que esos logros no eran nada comparados a sus sueños de viajar y amarse sin "condiciones"._**

**_Hugh tuvo que ser fuerte y terminarle a Stella, fue muy duro para ambos, debía ser así. Le dio un gran beso de despedida. En realidad no iba a ser así._**

**_Al fin de la graduación fue cuando Stella y Lincoln dijeron que iban de vacaciones a Europa. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo lo bueno pasado con Hugh._**

**_En medio año de viaje, se fueron a Inglaterra. En un bar por Baker Street que era una calle de Londres conocida por ser mencionada en la novelas de Conan Doyle y ser donde supuestamente vivía Sherlock Holmes, se encontró con Hugh, pero junto con Lincoln._**

**_Tuvieron los tres una agradable charla recordando los momentos de la universidad. Al irse Stella con Lincoln, Hugh le dejó discretamente un papel con una dirección en su bolso._**

**_En los siguientes días, Lincoln debía hacer algunas cosas que tenían que ver con un trabajo y necesitaba dar como una entrevista con un tipo que dijo que le habló sobre un trabajo en una empresa._**

**_Stella sabe que regresará tarde y va en taxi a esa dirección. Llega a una casa que se notaba de gente acomodada. Tocó el timbre, una mano tiró de ella hacia dentro._**

**_No dejaban de besarse, estuvieron mucho tiempo en abstinencia, Hugh no dejaba de acicatear con sus manos el cuerpo de Stella. Esos besos en el cuello de Stella eran muy reconfortantes para Hugh. Extrañaba el cuerpo de su alumna y ella el de su profesor._**

**_Luego de aquello, Hugh le dijo que ya debe dejar a Lincoln, eso enojó a Stella. Fue directo, le hizo una propuesta que no podría rechazar. Le propuso un largo viaje junto él, solo para amarse, sin restricciones, sin nada a cambio de ella, el estar con él no era un precio porque era lo que en el fondo ella quería. Stella le dijo que ya no podía hacerlo, entendió que esa relación no llegaría a nada, le dijo que ese es el punto, no llegar a nada serio, solo amarse libremente y no quedarse relegada a alguien para siempre, en el fondo los dos se necesitaban._**

**_Stella ese mismo día para que se le pase todo se acostó e hizo el amor de una manera peculiar con Lincoln. El peliblanco llegó cerca de las once al hotel, ni bien entró Stella lo recibió con un gran beso y lo demás es historia._**

**_Mientras Lincoln dormía, Stella leía el mensaje de Hugh que le decía: "Te doy el tiempo del mundo solo debes pensarlo, solo piénsalo un poco, yo realmente te voy a amar como deben amarte y darte la libertad que mereces, lo recordarás"._**

**_Lo leyó como unas cinco veces y borró el mensaje. Se decía que había sido bonito, sin embargo, allí debía quedar._**

**_Stella no recordó que eran sus días fértiles. Dos meses después se lleva una noticia que la dejó muy perpleja, esperaba un bebé. No sabía que sentir, en cambio Lincoln estaba demasiado feliz._**

**_Se había propuesto querer seguir viviendo así por un largo tiempo, vivir sin presiones o ataduras, vivir libremente, pero un bebé es una responsabilidad. Tuvieron que cancelar varios planes que tenían por asentarse y tener una familia. _**

**_Hugh le dijo por mensajes que ahora solo tenía dos opciones que eran: -Vives lo que te queda de existencia con tu familia relegada a reprimir sueños y anhelos. -Dejas a tu familia y vives lo que deberías vivir porque la vida es corta._**

**_Eso siempre le decía cuando eran amantes en la universidad, la vida es corta y aunque hagamos lo que queremos siempre será corto porque nuestros deseos siguen en aumento como las necesidades, una vida no era suficiente para cumplir todo, pero lo suficiente como para que no haya remordimientos en lo que podías cumplir, por eso cada vez que lo hacían, no les importaba nada. _**

**_El remordimiento atacó más a Stella cuando la familia de su novio y la suya se enteraron del embarazo y de la propuesta de matrimonio._**

**_Hugh le enviaba mensajes de manera mensual y después cada semana. Sabía que ella se estaba reprimiendo mucho. Stella solo le respondía a veces a los mensajes, decía que por favor no se los envíe, Hugh le dijo que si no quiere sus mensajes solo debía bloquearlo. Stella no lo hacía._**

**_Ya a tres días de su boda, Hugh le dijo que se iría por un largo tiempo de USA, le dijo que se iba a recorrer el mundo, le dijo que no iba a amar a alguien tanto como a ella, le dijo que la vida es muy corta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella solo viviría por lo que la sociedad querría y no por lo que ella siempre anheló._**

**_Ahora Lincoln entendía todo._**

_— Lincoln: No, Stella, por favor no, dime que todo eso es mentira... dímelo por favor —le dijo con muchas lágrimas._

_— Stella: Lo siento Lincoln —dijo eso mientras le daba su maleta a Hugh._

_— Profesor: Ya es hora de irnos, no sufras más amor —le decía eso tratando de ignorar a Lincoln._

**_El peliblanco estaba generando un enojo enorme contra el que alguna vez fue como un amigo y maestro. Lo intentó golpear, pero lo detuvo Hugh y lo tiró contra la pared._**

_— Hugh: La dama ya escogió Lincoln, a veces las empresas deben de deshacerse del personal que no aporta nada o no genera lo esperado, yo te lo di de consejo alguna vez, saber motivar y buscar que ellos lleguen a la meta que se necesita sino quedan fuera, pero esta vez tú no le diste a la "empresa" lo que quería, solo hacías lo que creías que era correcto no lo que se requería, por eso ahora estás fuera —se lo dijo sin titubear y con una mirada fría._

**_Stella solo miraba a Lincoln con algo de lástima, pero Lincoln hizo una última cosa..._**

**_Actualidad_****_..._**

_— Lana: Stella, por favor, no lo abandones —la tomó de los hombros a su cuñada y le pedía casi lo mismo que Lincoln._

_— Stella: La decisión ya está hecha, Lana, por nuestra amistad, te ruego que no me digas nada más —le decía eso sin mirarla a los ojos._

_— Hugh: Sucede algo... ¿Lana? —dijo muy sorprendido._

_— Lana: ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te aprovechaste de la situación! ¡Aprovechaste que Stella tiene dudas! —le dijo eso con un enojo tremendo._

_— Stella: ¡Lana! Lo hecho, hecho está, ya nada puede cambiar, tomé una decisión espero no... adiós Lana —le dijo soportando todo ese escándalo._

**_Comenzó a caminar a la salida con Hugh, el cual estaba llamando a alguien para que los recoja. No me quedé parada corrí donde Stella._**

_— Lana: No Stella, por favor, Lincoln te ama, Lincoln se enamoró mucho de ti, fuiste su novia por tanto tiempo, le diste una hija, le aceptaste la propuesta de matrimonio —al correr y decir todo eso se tropezó, sus rodillas estaban con heridas._

_— Stella: Un no es un no, ¡Entiende, nunca quise una vida de señora, nunca quise quedarme en un solo lugar, nunca quise tener a Lía, nunca quise una familia, nunca amé realmente a Lincoln! —su enojo por fin salió a la luz._

_— Lana: Se supone que tú debías hacerlo feliz porque él te iba a hacer feliz... se supone que tú debías hacerlo feliz ya que yo no puedo —se lo dijo con mucho dolor._

_— Stella: Lana... ¿Acaso tú? —se quedó pensante con esa revelación, pero lo dejó a un lado— La respuesta es que quiero decidir que hacer con mi vida, ya lo estoy haciendo, ojalá que encuentre a alguien que pueda recomponer su corazón y lo quiera junto a Lía... Lanita, adiós —fue lo último que le dijo._

**_Stella se fue caminando rápido hasta la salida. Hugh había llamado a un taxi. Entraron y avanzó el auto. _**

_— Stella: Hugh necesito ir a algunos lugares más antes de irnos al aeropuerto —le dijo con un tono de seriedad._

_— Hugh: Sí, bueno... Stella nunca me dijiste que te embarazaste en el tiempo que te quedaste en Londres... Acaso, Lía es... —le nacía una duda al profesor._

_— Stella: LÍA ES HIJA DE LINCOLN LOUD, solo te interesa saber eso, solo es lo que debes saber, señor por favor necesito que vaya a estos lugares... —le decía con una mirada sin pizca de remordimiento, sin embargo, pensó en lo que le dijo la fontanera._

**_Me mantenía de rodillas mirando al suelo, no me cansaba de llorar, pero en ese instante pensé en como estaría Lincoln. Decidí ir donde él._**

**_Lincoln estaba en la habitación de Lía, no dejaba de mirarla. Lloraba mientras pensaba varias cosas sobre su hija. Llegó un momento donde tuvo que salir de la habitación para que su pequeña no se despertara del agradable sueño en el que estaba._**

**_En otro lado de la ciudad, Lola estaba llorando, solo lloraba, no sabía por qué. Quizás sea cierto eso de que los hermanos gemelos suelen sentir lo que el otro siente, como una conexión invisible. Decidió ir donde Lincoln, su instinto le decía eso._**

**_Lucy estaba aterrada desde hace días, no sabía el porqué. Lily estaba con un mal presentimiento también. Ambas decidieron llamar a Lincoln._**

**_Lisa estaba con una duda al ver patrones distintos en la actitud habitual de Stella los últimos meses. Pensó en una hipótesis que le resultaba algo absurda y cruel._**

**_Un avión despegó en el transcurso de tres horas. El destino del avión no importaba, solo el irse lejos por unos sueños y anhelos, dejando atrás a personas con un corazón roto..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Intuición de avería y de que algo más anda mal_**

_— Lana: Stella... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso tu amor siempre fue falso? Lo más importante ahora es la familia que dejaste, mi hermano y mi sobrina —lo dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse con el dolor de sus rodillas._

**_En otro lado de la ciudad, Lola caminaba rápido para poder tomar un autobús, no podía quedarse con la duda y las lágrimas que le nacían de la nada._**

_— Lola: Espero que Lincoln se encuentre bien, espero que solo sea un mal presentimiento —miraba a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle._

**_En casa Lily le dijo a Lucy que al llamar al teléfono de casa de Lincoln estaba fuera de servicio, Lucy le dijo que lo llamó por el celular y no le contestaba._**

_— Lily: No lo sé, siento que algo malo pasa —le dijo muy asustada por su móvil._

_— Lucy: Suspiro, no te miento, me siento igual, pero creo que es mejor ir allá —decía eso mientras caminaba rápido._

_— Lily: Está bien, termino lo que hago y voy allá también, nos vemos —dijo eso y cortó la llamada._

**_Lisa estaba meditando en el anfiteatro anatómico de su universidad, su mente no la dejaba concentrase en abrir esos cuerpos inertes debido a que es hipotético caso que formo en su mente respecto a Lincoln. Decidió cerrarlo, salir de la universidad y darle una visita sorpresa a la familia Loud de su hermano._**

_— Lisa: Algo no está bien... No es que crea en algún presagio, pero está nevando más intenso de lo usual, dicen que cosas así suelen pasar como señal de algo —lo decía mientras se cubría con su abrigo y una bufanda e iba en dirección a la salida._

**_Mi padre Lynn y mi madre Rita estaban en su restaurante atendiendo pensando en que sería una magnífica boda la de su hijo con Stella._**

**_Ese día los padres de Stella habían ido a visitar a unos amigos en Hazeltucky._**

**_Lori estaba esperando a Bobby en el aeropuerto, en un momento la rubia mayor creyó haber visto a su cuñada pasar por el lado del embarque, miró y ya no estaba, pensó que solo fue su imaginación._**

**_Leni visitó a la señora Carmichael, conversaron sobre los buenos tiempos, no dejaban de recordar a Miguel y Fiona, los cuales se habían ido a vivir a Hazeltucky, le contó que Fiona está esperando un hijo de Miguel, increíble. En un momento notó por la ventana que la nieve se hacía espesa._**

**_Lynn practicaba con George hockey sobre hielo. En un momento dado ella para de imprevisto haciendo que su novio se cayera. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo._**

**_Luan estaba caminando con Benny, los acompañaban Luna con Sam. Mis hermanas en un momento dado se miran, ese tiempo meteorológico se sentía fuera de lo normal. Benny preguntó con Sam por qué se detuvieron repentinamente, dijeron que no era nada y siguieron caminando._**

**_Charles y Cliffer estaban muy inquietos, las demás mascotas entendieron lo que ellos presentían. Charles comenzó a ladrar a la nada._**

_— Lana: ¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! ¡Demonios! —gritaba tratando de que alguno pare._

**_Todavía no había salido de la entrada del lugar, pero faltaba ese trecho de árboles. A lo lejos veía taxis pasar, no me escuchaban en esa distancia._**

_— Lana: Si esa revelación me duele mucho, no quiero imaginar cómo se lo esté tomando Lincoln, por lo menos Lía no entiende nada, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldición! Ya comenzaba a quererte como una hermana Stella, —nuevamente comenzó a llorar— debiste ser fuerte, pero de nada servía, vivirías una mentira —se secó sus lágrimas—. Espero que Lincoln te olvide con el tiempo, espero que llegar a tiempo y evitar que no cometa una locura._

**_Era su todo, eso es cierto. Fue a la chica que le dijo te amo de la manera más sincera, ni a nosotras, sus hermanas, nos ama como a ella._**

**_Llegué a la calle que da a la pista, sin embargo, no pasó nada, justo en ese momento la nieve comenzó a arreciar. Sinceramente ya no se veía nada. Todo era blanco ante mis ojos. _**

**_Lola se puso a escuchar lo que su tiara transmitía en ese instante, solo se escuchaba un llanto levemente._**

**_Sabía que era de Lincoln, sin embargo, quiso indagar más. Su tiara no solo transmitía, su tiara grababa todo, cortesía de Lisa._**

_— Lola: No... esto debe ser una broma... debe serlo... —su rostro denotaba que se sentía muy sorprendida._

**_Comenzó a llorar y esta vez ya sabía el motivo de las anteriores y actuales lágrimas._**

**_Lily ya estaba en dirección a tomar el segundo autobús para llegar a la casa de Lincoln. Lucy seguía en el mismo autobús que tomó hace varios minutos._**

**_Mis padres cerraron Lynn's Table temprano, la nevada no dejaba de aumentar en intensidad y dificultaba la visión de las personas y coches. Se dirigieron a casa pensando en que la recepción que habían planeado con los padres de Stella sería muy hermosa._**

_— Lana: ¡Tengo que llamar a Lola! —dice eso mientras saca su móvil, pero no había señal— ¡Rayos! Ni un maldito taxi, ni un maldito autobús, tendré que ir corriendo._

**_La distancia entre el faro y la casa de Lincoln no es la gran cosa, sería algo de media hora o un poco más sin transporte._**

**_A lo lejos ve unas luces de un auto, exageraba un poco la luminosidad. Se paró al lado mío, bajo la ventana y me quedé sorprendida._**

_— Carmichael: ¿Lana? ¿Qué haces aquí? Por la radio están diciendo que esta nevada aumentará más, ¿Esas son heridas en tus rodillas? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —le dijo algo sorprendida y con preocupación._

_— Lana: Señora Carmichael, me ha salvado, por favor necesito que me lleve donde mi hermano, yo la guiaré —le dijo mientras subía y se abrochaba el cinturón._

_— Carmichael: Debe ser serio por cómo te noto —seguía sorprendida._

_— Lana: Es muy urgente, yo la guiaré no se preocupe, aprovechemos que la nevada no aumenta del todo para ir rápido —dijo eso y la señora Carmichael aceleró._

**_La señora Carmichael me miraba con extrañeza, yo solo no dejaba de estar inquieta en el asiento de copiloto. Me dijo que hace una hora estaba con Leni en su casa y que salió para hacer unas compras._**

_— Carmichael: Lana, ¿Es algo muy grave? Te lo digo porque te noto muy impaciente —le dijo de manera amigable._

_— Lana: Solo le puedo decir que mi hermano ya no se casará y necesito saber si está bien junto a mi sobrina —lo dijo mientras recordaba lo de hace varios minutos —. Doble a la derecha y tome ese desvío —le dijo concentrándose en el camino._

**_Ya no me dijo nada hasta llegar allá, intuía que Stella lo había dejado debido a que no mencioné para nada a mi cuñada._**

**_Lisa estaba con sus ojos cerrados pensando en varias cosas que eran suposiciones. Se notaba algo angustiada con esa corazonada. Su taxi estaba a casi once calles._**

_— Lana: Apárquese en esta calle señora Carmichael —le dijo Lana con angustia._

_— Carmichael: Lana, Lana, tranquilízate por favor, te voy a acompañar —le dijo con seriedad._

**_Yo ya había bajado antes de que diga que me acompañaría. Corrí hasta la puerta, la cual estaba abierta._**

**_Entré y vi todo oscuro, caminé tratando de no hacer ruido. Lo primero que hice fue ir a la habitación de mi sobrina._**

**_Solo dormía sonriendo, me acerqué más y noté que su biberón estaba vacío y con signos de haber sido dado a ella hace horas._**

**_Entonces fue cuando decidí pararme frente a la habitación de Lincoln._**

**_Toqué una vez y la puerta se abrió sola, la había dejado junta. Entré y vi a Lincoln durmiendo con las luces apagadas._**

**_La señora Carmichael entró, pero sin querer hizo un ruido fuerte._**

**_Lincoln se despertó lentamente, se notaba que había llorado mucho, se notaba que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse._**

_— Lincoln: ¿Stella? ¿Eres tú? —lo dijo con dudas._

_— Lana: Lincoln... soy Lana —le dijo de manera lenta._

_— Lincoln: ¿La has visto? Tuve un sueño algo horrible... es mejor saber si ella está aquí —dijo tratando de despertarse del todo._

_— Lana: Lincoln, ¿Estás bien? —se lo preguntó de manera amigable._

_— Lincoln: Sí, solo quiero saber si Stella está con Lía, solo quiero saber si ella... no se ha ido —comenzó a llorar nuevamente._

_— Lana: Lincoln... —dijo eso y lo abrazó._

_— Lincoln: Hermanita, Stella se fue, Stella nos abandonó, Stella nunca fue sincera... YO LA AMO —lo dijo llorando con mucha intensidad._

**_La señora Carmichael nos vio desde el marco de la puerta sentados abrazados. En ese instante Lisa se encuentra con Lucy en la acera de la casa, ambas se dan una mirada de saber que algo no está bien._**

**_Pero Lola ya había entrado unos segundos antes que ellas se encontraran, sin pensarlo fue donde estaba Lía, pero vio a la señora Carmichael y escuchó un llanto._**

**_Lily salió de manera rápida del autobús, llamaba a Lucy, pero no le contestaba._**

_— Stella: Es lo mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para mí —lo dijo dando un suspiro al final._

_— Hugh: Creo que exageraste —le dijo con seriedad._

_— Stella: Es eso o que sufra más —lo dijo pensando por unos momentos en su hija y la amistad que había formado con la fontanera—. Ahora solo me queda vivir sin remordimientos._

**_Era un vuelo privado, ya lo había arreglado todo el profesor. _**

**_No solo dejaba a su familia propia sino también a sus padres y demás familiares._**

**_En la casa de la avenida Franklin 1216, todas mis hermanas y parejas estaban angustiadas, ni Lucy, ni Lola, ni Lisa, ni Lily, ni yo contestaban a sus llamadas._**

**_Lincoln estaba enloqueciendo, decía que iría por Stella, le pedía a Lisa que por favor averigüe a dónde se iba su exnovia, Lisa se negó, todas al enterarse les quedó más que claro no saber más sobre Stella. No valía la pena._**

**_Lo siguiente era hacer que Lincoln entre en razón, pero se nota muy dolido, se notaba que Stella dejó marcas en ese corazón que dejaba roto y desconsolado..._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_El drenaje de agua y cosas personales_**

_— Lynn Sr: Chicas, chicas, mantengan la calma, no peleen en vano, ahora mismo deben tratar de apoyar a Lincoln, no de darle más problemas, en especial tu Lynn —lo dijo de manera seria._

_— Lynn: ¡No es posible que esa perra haya dejado a mi hermano y sobrina para largarse con ese profesor! —lo decía de manera iracunda._

_— Lynn Sr: ¡Silencio! Tu madre ahora mismo está conversando con tu hermano, está pasando por algo muy difícil, mantengan la compostura respecto a esa chica —dijo muy molesto con la reacción de su hija deportista._

**_Horas antes_****_..._**

**_Hace horas que las menores fuimos donde Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa y Lily se enteraron allí de lo que pasaba. No lo podían creer, todo ese ruido despertó a la pequeña Lía._**

**_Lily se encargó de atender sus llantos, pero no se calmaba. Lincoln se levantó y le pidió a Lily que le dé a Lía para poder calmarla._**

**_La pequeña se calmó solo un poco porque lloraba nuevamente, Lincoln se pasó horas tratando de que se durmiera._**

**_La señora Carmichael conversó un momento con él, le aconsejó tratar de olvidar y enfocarse en lo que le debe importar más, sin embargo, en ese momento no quería escuchar eso, quería buscar a Stella a como dé lugar._**

**_Le pidió a Lisa que la ubicara con sus contactos o su tecnología, Lisa le dijo que no, que necesitaba pensar en su hija antes que en Stella._**

**_Lincoln le imploró, Lisa podía hacerlo, pero sabíamos que de nada servía encontrarla, ninguna pensó en ser vengativa, solo pensábamos en cómo se tomaría todo esto él y tratar de velar por la pequeña que no sabía nada de nada._**

**_Lincoln se enojó con Lisa, pero la señora Carmichael y yo lo hicimos entrar en razón, solo se sentó en el suelo y siguió llorando de impotencia._**

**_Le dijimos que esta noche la pasaría con nosotras en nuestro hogar. No podíamos dejarlo solo, en estos momentos solo pensaba en volver con Stella._**

**_No quería ir, le rogamos por varios minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, no pensaba en su hija._**

**_Lucy manejó su auto con él, Lía y mis demás hermanas, la señora Carmichael me llevó en su auto nuevamente, pero rumbo a mi casa. _**

**_Me despedí de la señora Carmichael, antes de entrar a mi casa, me dijo que no Lincoln está demasiado frágil por no decir destrozado, que en estas situaciones debemos darle tiempo y no descuidar a la bebé, no dejar que él la descuide._**

**_Nos paramos frente a la puerta, sin embargo, no nos dejaron pensar porque nos hicieron entrar en ese momento._**

**_Al contarles un poco de lo sucedido, mamá se llevó a Lincoln a su habitación para hablarle, necesitaba saber que sucedió realmente._**

**_Mientras las mayores nos pidieron que expliquemos lo que sabíamos._**

**_La primera en explotar fue Leni, aunque no lo crean, después Luna, Luan, Lori. Lynn se quedó en silencio por unos minutos._**

**_Me tomó del cuello de mi playera y me dijo que por qué no le di su merecido a esa maldita bruja. Le respondí que no valía la pena, en realidad pensaba en tratar de convencerla, no soy perfecta._**

**_Papá se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo en voz alta que me bajara y se calmara. Lynn me bajó con frustración._**

**_Actualmente_****_..._**

**_Todas nos reunimos en la cochera para discutir sin poner nerviosos a nuestros padres y en especial a mi hermanito y sobrina, ella estaba durmiendo en la sala, en los brazos de papá._**

**_Las mascotas nos siguieron, en especial Charles II._**

_— Lori: Literalmente estoy empezando a querer buscar y golpear a Stella —dijo muy enojada._

_— Lucy: Nada ganamos enojándonos... suspiro —decía la chica de cabello negro._

_— Luna: Ella se va feliz, dice que al final no lo quiere y lo deja con su hija de ambos, es imposible no enojarse —dijo muy enojada la castaña mayor._

_— Luan: Con todo lo revelado, hasta dudo que Lía sea nuestra... —no dijo nada fue interrumpida._

_— Lola: Ni siquiera lo pienses payasa, Lía es hija de Lincoln y nuestra sobrina, mejor haz de mimo y quédate en silencio —le dijo con mucho enojo al escuchar ese comentario._

_— Leni: Pobre Linky, yo sabía que esa chica no era para Lincoln... ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar eso a él? ¿Ella no parecía una buena chica? —lo dijo muy triste, limpiándose las lágrimas que le brotaban en ese instante._

_— Lola: Siendo sincera, desde pequeña yo no confiaba en ella, y en la actualidad solo lo hacía por nuestro hermano —dijo eso con seriedad._

_— Lily: Chicas, voy a ver a nuestra sobrina —lo decía porque sabía que iban a terminar peleando entre ellas en vano._

**_Cuando la menor se fue, el ambiente se puso más tenso, Lynn no me miraba con buenos ojos, con lo que conté._**

_— Lynn: No puedo creer que la dejaras irse con toda su dentadura, ¡Engañó a tu hermano por años y la dejaste irse como si eso fuera de lo más normal! —estaba muy molesta con la actitud que tomaba la fontanera._

_— Leni: Nunca apoyo a Lynn en eso, pero esta vez estaba justificado —lo dijo muy molesta y poniéndose de lado de Lynn._

_— Lola: No era lo más sensato, ¿Piensan que con violencia arreglaran las cosas? —dijo parándose frente a Lynn._

_— Luna: No, pero dejar que se burle de él yéndose, así como si no hubiera pasado nada —dijo molesta mirando a Lola._

_— Lisa: No es lo correcto, eso no arreglará nada, todo está hecho, debemos apoyar a nuestra unidad fraternal masc... —no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lynn la tomó del cuello._

_— Lynn: ¡No necesitamos tus palabras técnicas ahora! Además, puedes saber dónde está Stella, quiero arreglar las cosas a mi manera —le dijo con una mirada de furia._

_— Lana: Suéltala ahora —lo dijo con un gran enojo._

_— Lucy: Se supone que son las mayores, se supone que son las más maduras —dijo con su tono sombrío._

_— Lori: ¡Lynn! ¡Ya basta! —dijo Lori imponiendo su autoridad de hermana mayor._

**_Lynn soltó a Lisa, mi hermana estaba un poco actúa de manera sobre protectora Leni, Lynn y Luna._**

**_Lori estaba pensando mucho en todo lo acontecido en estas horas. Luan solo suspiraba por este momento._**

_— Lynn: Debería golpearte mejor a ti Lana, me estoy dando cuenta que no le hiciste nada a Stella porque te hiciste muy cercana a ella, no le hiciste nada porque era tu amiga —le dijo parándose frente a ella._

_— Lana: Yo también fui engañada, ¿Lo sabías? Pero eso poco importa porque ahora solo debemos apoyar a Lincoln, así debe actuar alguien madura —lo dijo acercando su rostro a la deportista._

_— Lynn: Pero no una hermana —lo dijo acercando más su rostro al de ella._

**_La tensión se podía sentir, Lori y Luna estaban preparadas para actuar, se dieron cuenta que los puños de las dos estaban temblando._**

**_En la habitación de mis padres Lincoln escuchaba mamá en sus brazos. Rita en el fondo sufría igual que su hijo, Stella había ocultado su verdadero yo muy bien._**

_— Rita: ¡Ay Lincoln! Ella debe desaparecer de tu pensamiento —le dijo acariciándole su espalda._

_— Lincoln: Pero mamá, ella siempre estará en mí, ella me dio mucho amor, su recuerdo de ella siempre estará en Lía, mi bebé es el fruto de los dos, cuando ese amor no se había quitado su disfraz de lobo —lo dijo muy triste._

_— Rita: Lía no es Stella, es hija de ella, aunque se haya ido, pero en estos momentos más que hija de los dos, es tu motivo para superar todo lo que pasa en estos momentos —le dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas._

_— Lincoln: Madre, no pienses que dejaré de lado a Lía, pero no me pidas que pueda olvidar del día a la mañana todo lo que pasé con Stella, duele mucho saber que fui un obstáculo en su vida —lo dijo abrazando más fuerte a su madre._

_— Rita: Tú no eres nada de eso, ella debió ser sincera, ella sola colocaba el óbice, tú hija y tu amor fue lo mejor que te y le pasó en su vida, aunque ella te haya dicho eso, sabe que no es cierto, se va solo por egoísta —tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a la cara—. Prométeme que serás fuerte, prométeme que tu hija será primero en todo, no es obligación es amor y responsabilidad, eso no entendió ella —no soportando guardar lágrimas—, no es el fin del mundo hijo._

**_Lincoln la abrazó muy fuerte de nuevo. Papá estaba detrás de la puerta, estaba pensando en como se sentirá que te dejen como si fueras la nada, como si todo el amor dado no valiera algo._**

**_Papá realmente tenía que hablar a solas con él, tenía que darle su charla padre e hijo, debía darle el apoyo necesario, el hecho que Lincoln sea adulto no quiere decir que sabe todo._**

**_En tanto Lynn y yo habíamos salido de la cochera, en realidad salí primero, no quería problemas con ella, pero fue detrás mío._**

_— Lynn: ¡Claro! ¡Lárgate como tu amiguita Stella! ¡Ya veo por qué eran tan cercanas estos últimos meses! —le dijo en voz alta tratando de provocarla._

_— Lana: Cierra la boca Lynn, no sabes nada, Lincoln y Lía son los más importantes ahora —se dirigía a la casa._

_— Lynn: Algo me dice que tú sabias todo, por eso no le hiciste nada cuando te encontraste con ella —estaba enojada creyendo cosas erróneas._

_— Lana: ¡Cállate! Solo mantente callada, no soy alguien impulsiva, prefiero tratar hablando —dijo mientras caminaba._

_— Lynn: Stella se burló en el rostro de Lincoln y de todos, abandonó a su hija eso no le voy a perdonar, pero tú... eres su amiga por eso... —no dijo nada más porque la mecánica le dio un golpe en su rostro._

_— Lana: ¡Debes aprender a cerrar la maldita boca! ¡Stella se fue! ¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Lo important... —no la dejó hablar porque le acertó un golpe en el rostro también._

**_Lori y Luna se tardaron en reaccionar, junto con las demás trataron de detenernos. Fue en Vano._**

**_Aparté a mis hermanas menores y Lucy con una fuerza que nadie de ellas conocía, Lynn las apartó bruscamente a las mayores. Todas ellas se quedaron adoloridas._**

**_Ninguna dudo en dar un golpe en el estómago, rostro, brazos, piernas, todo._**

**_Me arrinconó contra la puerta de la cochera, pero a pesar que ella es deportista, le soporté todos sus golpes. Definitivamente esto no iba a quedar ahí._**

**_En un momento dado la derribé al suelo y allí comenzamos a darnos con alma en nuestros rostros._**

**_Yo estaba con enojo porque Lynn es muy impulsiva y por recordar a Hugh abrazando a Stella, ella porque cree que permití que Stella se fuera tranquila como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo que no es malo._**

**_En ese momento Lily, papá, y mamá salen por el alboroto y se dan cuenta de lo que pasaba._**

**_Lincoln estaba con su hija en brazos pensando en muchas cosas, seguía pensando en Stella, estaba con la idea de que esto solo era otro mal sueño._**

**_Papá y mamá nos separaron, no podían creer en lo que sus ojos veían._**

**_Mamá_****_ justo presenció cuando estaba sobre Lynn dándole varios golpes._**

_— Rita: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué sucede Lana? —lo dijo muy horrorizada y con Lynn en sus brazos._

_— Lynn Sr: Lynn te dije que te calmaras, Lana no le hubieses seguido su provocación —estaba enojado con sus dos hijas._

_— Lynn: Madre, no entiendo cómo pudo dejar que se fuera bien, Stella tiene que pagar —dijo muy enojada escupiendo sangre y con varios golpes en su rostro._

_— Lana: Ya no soporté su actitud prepotente, no puede amenazarnos a mí y a Lisa solo por no querer saber más de esa mujer —lo dijo con mucha tristeza, escupiendo sangre y con un moretón formándose en su rostro._

**_Nos habían tomado con mucha fuerza, no podía moverme, después de todo son nuestros padres, saben como calmar a sus hijos._**

_— Lynn: No intentes pelear conmigo de nuevo, tienes suerte que papá y mamá llegaran —lo dijo con mucha altanería y amenaza._

_— Lana: Tú te ejercitarás, subirás montañas con bicicleta, correrás kilómetros de carreteras, practicaras varios deportes, pero yo retiro neumáticos, saco tuercas oxidadas por más de veinte años junto con cañerías que parecen haberse pegado a las construcciones, te lo advierto, no soy una debilucha —se lo dijo con un enojo que sacaba de lo más profundo de ella._

**_Las chicas se levantaban lentamente del suelo, no pensaron que dos de nosotras podíamos causar tantos estragos en unos instantes._**

**_Lincoln no salió de su habitación, esa noche para nada, solo jugaba con su hija, pero comenzaba a fijarse bien los rasgos de su hija, la duda ya estaba sembrada en él, no podía negar que eso lo está matando por dentro... _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Días sin trabajo y sin ella_**

**_Lincoln salió de la habitación de nuestros padres, dejó en los brazos de su madre a Lía, mientras él iba a traer con papá la cuna de Lily._**

**_Se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a nosotras sentadas y repartidas en dos lados del sofá, pero le sorprendió verme a Lynn y a mí con varios golpes en el rostro._**

_— Lincoln: Hermanas... ¡¿Qué pasó?! —dijo algo asustado._

_— Lynn: No pasó nada Link, solo necesitamos saber si te sientes bien —le dijo sonriendo._

_— Lana: No te preocupes Lincoln —le dijo tratando de sonreír._

**_Lincoln sabía que Lynn querría con mis hermanas mayores buscar a Stella para ajustar cuentas con ella como cuando hace mucho alguien le pegó chicle en su cabello._**

_— Lincoln: Chicas... ya soy adulto, no es necesario hacer nada más... Solo háganme un favor, díganles a los invitados que... ya saben —lo dijo a medias._

**_En ese instante nuestros padres salen de su habitación, ven a Lincoln frente a nosotros y pidiendo que les digamos a los invitados que no habrá boda._**

_— Lynn Sr: Hijo, no te preocupes de eso, ven y ayúdame a preparar la cena —se lo dijo con un tono normal._

_— Rita: Ve con tu padre Lincoln, voy a hablar con las chicas —le dijo sonriente y tocándole el hombro._

_— Lincoln: Está bien, creo —dijo eso y siguió a su padre._

**_Mamá nos miraba con mucha molestia. Lynn quiso hablar, pero Lori le dijo que no. Lisa me dijo que tampoco hablara._**

_— Rita: ¡¿Por qué en lugar de unirse tienen que separarse?! —lo dijo muy molesta mirando a todas._

_— Lori: Mamá no es necesario... —fue interrumpida._

_— Rita: No, sí es necesario recalcar, parecen pandillas rivales, mírense, separadas en bandos, solo les diré una cosa, olviden lo que le quieren hacer o decir a esa chica, ¿Entendido? —dijo muy enojada a sus hijas._

**_Todas al unísono le respondimos que sí, sin embargo, Lynn y Leni no me miraban con buenos ojos, yo tampoco._**

_— Rita: Ven Lily, vamos a jugar con Lía en mi habitación, espero regresar y que hayan hecho las pases por el bien de su hermano y su sobrina —estaba actuando muy estricta._

**_Dio media vuelta y se fue al cuarto con Lily y nuestra sobrina para pasar el rato, sin embargo, nuestra sobrina comenzó a llamar a su mamá._**

**_Justo después que Stella se va comenzaba a decir mamá, ese pequeño detalle lo perseguiría por un tiempo a Lincoln._**

_— Lynn: Solo por nuestro hermano voy a dejarte tus dientes porque sino te los dejaría como cuando tenias seis años —dijo muy molesta, pero sin mirar a su hermana._

_— Lana: Solo voy a ignorarte, solo eso haré, solo importa nuestro hermano y sobrina —lo dijo de la misma manera._

**_Fuera de lo que mamá nos dijera, todo seguía igual. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn estaban molestas conmigo en realidad. _**

**_No debí decir lo que me pasó, no debí ir allí. En el fondo me duele mucho, empezaba a apreciar realmente a Stella y a dejar que mi corazón olvide a Lincoln._**

**_Lisa solo cerraba sus ojos y trataba de meditar sobre lo que pasaba. Lucy movió su cerquillo por un momento y me dejó ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Lola dejó de mirarse con Leni y simplemente se sentó en el suelo para pensar en como superará esto nuestro hermano._**

**_Lincoln ni bien terminó de ayudar a papá se fue a su habitación corriendo porque no podía dejar de pensar en buscar a Stella, no quería decir a nadie que era eso._**

**_Papá lo siguió, yo quería subir también y consolar a mi hermano, pero Lola me lo impidió._**

_— Lola: Ahora no Lana, deja que las personas con experiencia lo ayuden por ahora —le dijo tomándola del brazo._

_— Lana: Está bien, solo por estos días —dijo deteniéndose._

**_Cenamos tarde, mejor dicho, por esperar a papá y mamá que hablaran con Lincoln, al final comimos solo las hermanas._**

**_Todas nos ignoramos en sí, ninguna habló con ninguna. Al terminar me ofrecí para lavar los trastes, nadie dijo nada._**

**_Después de un rato mamá bajó y nos dijo a todas que nos sentáramos en el sofá._**

_— Rita: Lori tú dormirás en la que fue habitación con Lincoln y Lía, Luan y Luna juntas, Leni duerme esta vez con Lynn, Lola y Lana en su antigua habitación, Lisa con Lucy y Lily dormirá en la habitación de Lincoln —les dio unas instrucciones._

_— Lana: Yo quisiera cambiar lugar con Lily —dijo con algo de tristeza._

_— Rita: Está bien, ¿Alguien quiere algo más que agregar? —dijo con seriedad._

**_Ninguna agregó algo más, nos fuimos sin decir nada a nuestras habitaciones. Mis hermanas mayores llamaron a sus parejas para decirles que se quedaban en su casa._**

**_Antes de entrar a la habitación de Lincoln, Lola me tomó del brazo._**

_— Lola: Lana, ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con tristeza._

_— Lana: Claro, solo quiero estar sola y pensar en cómo ayudar a nuestro hermano, solo eso —dijo sin mirarla y quitando la mano de su hermana._

**_Al cerrar la puerta Lola se fue triste. Sabía que Stella era como mi mejor amiga, que la estaba tratando casi como ella._**

**_Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a pensar en cómo serían los siguientes días sin Stella en la vida de Lincoln._**

**_Lori le hablaba de cosas de cuando eran jóvenes, cualquier cosa que lo distraiga del problema, pero Lincoln a medias respondía o solo se quedaba en silencio._**

**_Lía no durmió por unas buenas horas, jugaba con su sonaja o sus peluches de ardilla y conejito._**

**_Al día siguiente mis hermanas mayores dijeron que se iban a dar tiempo para estar con nuestro hermano._**

**_Tuvimos que darles la noticia a los invitados sobre la cancelación de la boda._**

**_Los padres de Stella regresaron al día siguientes de Hazeltucky, Lincoln personalmente les dio la noticia._**

**_Eso dejó muy decepcionado a su padre de Stella y muy dolida a su madre. Al principio pensaban que Lincoln les mentía, pero mis padres ese mismo día se la pasaron conversando con ellos. _**

**_La madre de Stella jamás pensó que su hija hablaba en serio, alguna vez le dijo en una discusión que ella lo que más quería era ser libre y no tener nada de responsabilidades. _**

**_El padre de Stella le dijo a Lincoln que en nombre de su hija la perdone, Lincoln dijo que no era necesario porque él guardaba las esperanzas de que ella viniera y lo pidiera para poder vivir felices nuevamente._**

**_La madre de Stella abrazó a Lincoln y le dijo que en serio la perdone y olvide, la señora se sintió mal al notar a Lincoln todavía muy enamorado de su hija, por eso no dejó de abrazarlo y decirle que debe olvidar._**

**_El padre de Stella se quedó hasta la noche hablando con Lincoln, diciéndole que si su hija le dijo eso entonces nunca lo quiso realmente, se sorprendió de saber sobre esa faceta de su hija. Estaban muy decepcionados de la decisión tomada por su hija, pero nada podían hacer ahora._**

**_Los padres de Stella le dijeron que no iban a dejar de visitar a su nieta, pero le dijeron que por favor se enfoque en su nieta, no querían que Lincoln por pensar y soportar lo de Stella descuide a su nieta._**

**_Su vuelo estaba programado para irse el día después de la boda, le dijeron que en unas semanas volverían para verlos._**

**_En los siguientes días mis hermanas mayores se iban a turnar para acompañar a Lincoln. Yo me estaba proponiendo ir todos los días._**

**_Su jefe de Lincoln le dio dos meses de descanso, sabía que eso no era tan fácil de superar y no en la forma que se dio la cosa. Lincoln mismo fue quien le contó a su jefe sobre el porqué de la cancelación de la boda. _**

**_A veces me cruzaba con Lynn y no nos decíamos nada, solo trataba de animar a mi hermano, no solía funcionar mi intención._**

**_Lo bueno era ver a mi hermano más atento con Lía, pero, siempre hay un, pero, Lía comenzaba a decir la palabra mamá y estar menos tranquila al notar que su madre no aparecía._**

**_Ahora los desvelos por Lía eran de él, ya no tenía a alguien al lado para poder sentir que esos desvelos no eran solo eso sino amor por lo que tenían, me refiero a su hija y ya ser familia. _**

**_Sin darnos cuenta estábamos a poco tiempo para que sea el mes de diciembre._**

**_Estos meses hablé poco con él, sentía que me evitaba, no lo culpo, yo le traigo el recuerdo de Stella por estar muy pegada a ella. Me lo confirmó Lola cuando habló con él._**

**_En el fondo me detestaba, yo quería darle unas palabras de consuelo, pero mi sola presencia tría otra cosa._**

**_Uno de eso días Lynn se quedó con Lincoln. Podrá ser una ruda cabeza hueca, pero sabe medirse al hablar y más cuando su hermano no está tan bien._**

_— Lynn: Lincoln, solo relájate, piensa en cosas que te gusten, eso hago como ritual a veces cuando siento que me va mal, debes pensar en tu hija, solo en ella, hermanito —le dijo con total sinceridad y dándole leves golpes en su hombro._

**_Le agradeció a Lynn que se haya tomado la molestia de pasar algunos días con él y su hija._**

**_Cuando mencionaba a Lía en estos momentos le daba escalofríos, es normal eso, no estar seguro de algo... no inspira total confianza._**

**_Es por eso que cuando Lynn se fue al día siguiente, antes de que llegara Leni y yo, hizo una llamada._**

_— Lincoln: Lisa... por favor escúchame... voy a ir con Lía a... te voy a dar la dirección por mensaje... necesito estar seguro... no me juzgues ahora... solo necesito estar seguro —lo decía mientras encendía su auto y subía con su hija._

_— Lisa: Unidad fraternal, sencillamente no querría, lo voy a hacer, pero temo que empeore tu estado emocional y... dame un día, dame un día, no es fácil... recogeré allí las muestras —le dijo eso mientras cerraba el laboratorio de la universidad para encontrarse con su hermano._

**_Las dudas lo comían por dentro, tenía que saber qué era, es y sería Lía para su vida, suena algo frío. _**

**_Esa revelación no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que no esté seguro..._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Sacando herramientas y dudas_**

**_Estaba en Vanzilla con Leni, manejaba en silencio. Definitivamente se molestó conmigo como Lynn._**

**_Habíamos quedado en ir temprano donde Lincoln, pero tuve que ir a dejar comida a los animales del bosque, me demoré por ello._**

_—Lana: Leni... solo tardé un poco... ¿De verdad vas a tomar eso de excusa para seguir enojada conmigo como Lynn? —solo quería saber algo simple._

_—Leni: ¿Quieres que responda Lanita? —dijo con algo de enojo._

_—Lana: Mejor sigamos en silencio —dijo aceptando que estaría molesta con ella por un tiempo._

**_El camino a la casa de Lincoln fue igual como hace meses. Íbamos a veces en grupo donde él o una sola._**

**_Mamá y papá iban con Lily. Ahora papá hablaba con Lincoln seriamente. Notaba a Lincoln confundido, desesperado, sin saber que hacer. En otras palabras, estaba "perdido"._**

**_Le apenaba mucho ver a su hijo sufrir por alguien, sin embargo, debía ser duro con él las veces que hablaban porque se daba cuenta que hacía a Lía a un lado por sus problemas de amor._**

**_Lincoln solía ignorar a papá por lo dicho anteriormente, pero a mamá no. La respuesta está en que mamá obviaba el tema del amor e iba al grano con el tema de Lía._**

**_Decía que sí, pero su respuesta era cuestionada por sus acciones. Comenzó a dejar el cuidado de su hija en el último mes por pensar en las posibilidades de que ella vuelva._**

**_Las últimas veces que fui, solo encontraba a mi sobrina llorando. No me gustaba tener que darle el aviso a Lincoln que estaba en otras cosas para que atienda a su hija._**

**_Pese a que actuaba cortante conmigo, no me importaba, lo que importaba era su seguridad sobre todo la de Lía._**

_—Lana: Te voy a decir solo una cosa Leni, dejen se sobreproteger a Lincoln y de alimentar su odio hacia esa persona que ya no debe estar nuestras vidas —lo dijo muy enojada._

_—Leni: No lo sobreprotejo, solo soy la hermana que debe ser en estos momentos "amiga" de Stella —se lo dijo de una forma que no parecía ella misma._

_—Lana: Era mi amiga, pero más que eso era la cuñada que parecía perfecta... ya llegamos —lo dijo todavía con algo de enojo._

**_Ambas bajamos y notamos que la puerta principal estaba semiabierta. Avanzamos de manera lenta porque nos parecía raro que Lincoln la dejara de esa manera._**

**_Al abrirla completamente nos dimos una gran sorpresa. Lisa recibía algo de Lincoln, pero no dejaba verlo._**

_—Lincoln: ¡Ah! Hola hermanas, ¿Cómo están? —dijo con una sonrisa algo rara._

_—Lisa: Buenos días... unidades frater... Leni y Lana, ¿Cómo están? —les dijo con una actitud extraña._

_—Leni: Hola hermanito, hola Lisa —dijo de manera normal—. La puerta estaba abierta, se olvidaron de dejarla cerrada._

_—Lana: Pensé que hoy día tenías algo importante en la universidad —dijo de manera automática._

_—Lisa: No... Bueno... lo terminé antes de tiempo, por eso decidí venir a ver a mi unidad... digo a Lincoln y nuestra pequeña sobrina —dijo de forma pausada algunas cosas._

_—Lincoln: De veras que agradezco que se tomen la molestia de venir para ayudarme con Lía, pero... debo superar las cosas por mí mismo —decía eso mientras se sentaba en su sofá._

**_Notaba que Lisa actuaba de manera extraña, no solo ella, también Lincoln. Por ahora le iba a tomar poca importancia ello._**

_—Lana: Voy a ver a Lía —se dirigía a la habitación._

_—Lincoln: ¡No! Digo... está descansando, me tardé en hacer que se durmiera de nuevo—dijo con algo de susto._

_—Lana: Ok... —sentía que no quería a ella allí— puedo ayudarte en algo que tenga que hacer aquí hermanito._

_—Leni: Yo también Linky, voy a preparar unos batidos para nosotros —dijo de buena manera, ignorando la actitud de sus hermanos._

_—Lincoln: Claro... aquí esperamos —dijo tratando de evitar mirarme a mí y a Leni._

**_En todo momento esperé tener un momento a solas con Lisa. Era imposible, pareciera que supiera que querría hablar con ella y lo evitaba._**

**_Realmente sus actitudes en esas horas se tornó en señal de que algo no andaba bien con ambos. Es raro que mi hermana aparezca de imprevisto allí. No niego que la situación de Lincoln amerite nuestra presencia y apoyo, pero siento que algo no encaja._**

**_Llegó la hora de irnos, también Lisa. Nos despedimos de ellos, esta vez solo vimos por poco tiempo a Lía por lo que dijo Lincoln._**

**_En cada mirada con dulzura puesta en ella, era transmitida como culpa a Lincoln. Sabía que estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, no obstante, esas dudas ocultas lo volvían un hipócrita al repartir cariño a su retoño frente a sus familiares._**

_—Lana: Adiós Lisa, adiós Lincoln —cuando se despidió de su hermano este solo volteó para volver a su casa._

_—Lisa: Ve con cuidado unid... Lincoln —dijo en plan de tomar un taxi._

_—Lana: Espera Lisa, ¿No quieres que te lleve en Vanzilla? En estos tiempos parar un taxi es peligroso —trataba de persuadirla para hablar._

_—Lisa: D-Descuida... Allí está, nos vemos en casa mañana —dijo evitando mirarla y yéndose con un maletín peculiar._

**_Aceleré con dudas, Lisa normalmente no se negaría, ojalá que no sea nada grave que ocultar para nosotros._**

**_Leni me pidió que la dejara en el centro comercial, la dejé allí sin reclamarle lo odiosa que era conmigo._**

**_Fui de manera lenta a casa, me sentía muy intranquila. Llegué muy pensante, pero me sacaron del trance mis mascotas._**

_—Lana: Cliffer, Gary, Georgi, Walter, Colmillitos... ¿Dónde está Charles? —les pregunté con sorpresa._

**_Cliffer me llevó a la pecera donde estaba Fisher. Charles observaba como ese pez dorado estaba más quieto de lo normal._**

_—Lana: ¡Oh chicos! —se dio cuenta que el pequeño pez estaba en las últimas—. Mejor pasemos lo que resta del día con Fisher, ¿Les parece?_

**_Mis mascotas entendieron lo que les dije. Trasladé al pequeño pez a una pecera más pequeña. Era de tantos que pasaron por aquí, parecidos al primer Fisher que mamá trajo de su trabajo._**

**_Mientras me olvidaba de la actitud extraña y evasiva de mi hermano, él recibía la visita de nuestros cuñados y mejor amigo._**

_—Clyde: Lincoln, mejor amigo, ¿Te sientes mejor? —le dijo el moreno._

_—Benny: Link, teníamos que verte nuevamente —dijo el chico de rizos castaños._

_—George: Disculpa si no vinimos tan seguido al comienzo —añadió el castaño._

_—Sam: Pero ya estamos aquí —le dijo muy sonriente._

_—Bobby: Hermano, cuéntanos que ha sido de ti este mes —le dijo con sinceridad._

**_Lincoln se sintió alegría por el momento de la visita de ellos. Ellos no habían ido a verlo porque él solo tenía suficiente con nosotras. Pero ya habían pasado meses, debían conversar y aconsejar lo que pudieran._**

**_Sam y Benny habían llevado unas latas de cerveza, Lincoln no tenía ganas de beber, pero al verlos allí no quiso ser aguafiestas y olvidó por un breve momento... algo._**

**_Todos le dijeron lo usual que debía conocer más personas, no obstante, ahora su hija era su prioridad, su mundo. Lía solo los miraba con una sonrisa en los brazos de su padre._**

_—Benny: Sé que serás un gran padre —le dijo abrazando por su hombro izquierdo a Lincoln._

_—Clyde: No pudiste decirlo mejor Benjamin —lo abrazó a Lincoln por el otro hombro._

_—Sam: Brindis por un nuevo comienzo y el gran padre que será —dijo levantando su lata._

**_Y todos juntaron sus latas, de verdad que Lincoln intentaba olvidar, pero era muy difícil. Recordar los bellos momentos con Stella y olvidar lo actual, eran como anestesia para su dolor, en realidad era más como una droga, eso si era malo._**

**_Todos se fueron de allí, no sin antes despedirse de la pequeña. Sam fue la que más tardó en despedirse de ella, cosita tierna era lo que le decía la chica del mechón turquesa._**

_—Lincoln: Soy una basura, realmente no debí hacer eso, ¿Cómo pensar aquello de ella? —se decía en voz baja con su hija en brazos._

**_En el laboratorio de genética, Lisa estaba sentada en una banca, tenía la muestra en un maletín, sin embargo, no hacía nada._**

**_Miraba a las paredes blancas del laboratorio, como quien espera algo, pero no era necesario, lo que debía hacer era algo rápido y "simple"._**

_—Lisa: ¡Oh Leibniz, Laplace, Volta, Tesla! ¿Acaso no es algo simple? Solo es hacer una prueba, pero sé que a partir de eso las cosas cambiarán, necesito como dirían las personas comunes una señal, solo una —decía eso mientras respiraba profundamente._

**_En ese instante llega la señal que esperaba, no fue necesario que haga tanto en sí._**

**_Ese día en la noche, Charles y mis demás mascotas me acompañaron a enterrar al pequeño pececito en el jardín. Se notaba que estaban muy tristes, a pesar de que ya sabían que su tiempo de vida no es tan largo._**

_—Lana: Chicos, no se sientan tristes, fue un buen pez, no todos tenemos el mismo tiempo en este bonito mundo —lo decía mientras acariciaba a Cliffer y a Colmillitos—. Tengan presente que todos son unas buenas mascotas, pero sobre todo amigos, sé que algunas cosas no me entiendan, si deben estar tristes, háganlo._

**_Todos trataron de decirme con sus caricias que me entendían, yo les daba cariño. Charles II, luego de eso, fue a sentarse donde enterramos a todas las mascotas._**

**_Ya era otro día en la preparatoria, no dejaba de pensar en mis mascotas y lo corta que es la vida de ellas, también en Lincoln y mi sobrina._**

**_Sé que el día de hoy Lincoln había pedido estar solo, pero no podía seguir así él. Me dije que no podía dejar que siga evitándome o dejando de lado a Lía como últimamente lo hacía._**

_—Lana: Te amo hermano, te amo demasiado, pero debo dejar en claro algunas cosas sobre mí y Lía —se decía en voz baja mientras salía de la preparatoria._

**_Este día Lola se iba sola a sus clases de Gimnasia temprano, Lily se iba caminando con unas amigas, Lucy no me dijo nada para ir por ella. Me dirigí donde Lincoln._**

**_Fui con paciencia no quería que el enojo se apodere de mí y me desquite con la persona que amo demasiado y pasa por un mal momento, pero eso no iba a evitar que le reclame al trato que me da._**

**_Al llegar a su casa, noté un ambiente sereno, no había nada raro, salvo un leve llanto que era apenas perceptible por mi oído._**

**_Toqué la puerta, pero no me abría mi hermano, toqué más fuerte, seguía en lo mismo._**

_—Lana: Lincoln... Por favor ábreme... te puedo ayudar... sé que este último mes has sido cortante o excluyente conmigo... Stella fue una amiga, quizás por lo cercana que fui a ella en los últimos momentos me tengas un poco de resentimiento... pero eso no me importa Link... puedo soportar eso, pero lo que sí no soportaré es que comiences a despreocuparte por tu hija... te quiero mucho... hermano... pero en estos momentos quiero más Lía, ella no tiene la culpa de que su madre la abandonara junto a ti... —estaba triste por la actitud que estaba tomando su hermano con ella, sobre todo con su hija._

**_La puerta se abrió y unos brazos me tomaron para abrazarme. Noté que estaba llorando mucho, tenía un rostro de culpa, no entendía el porqué. Lía estaba sentada en su silla de comer sonriente y jugando con su sonaja._**

_—Lincoln: Lana... Lía sí es mi hija, Lía sí es mi hija, no entiendo por qué dude estos meses... Yo sé que es mi hija... me siento alguien despreciable... ¡Demonios! —dijo eso mientras pateaba una silla._

_—Lana: Cálmate, tranquilízate por favor, Lincoln, Lía es tú hija... —le dijo con una firmeza que en última instancia se iba._

_—Lincoln: Tú estás en derecho de dudar, pero yo no, Lana, toma este sobre que me dio Lisa, ábrelo y dime lo que dice, sea lo que diga... yo la querré, te lo aseguro Lanita —no dejaba de llorar, no podía creer lo que había hecho._

**_Tomé el sobre con dudas, sabía que tarde o temprano Lincoln caería en la duda. Algo me impedía abrir el sobre._**

_—Lana: Prométeme que Lía será la razón para que empieces tu cambio para bien, además de no dejarla olvidada o ignorarla, Promételo —le dijo con seriedad._

**_Lincoln solo tomó en sus brazos a Lía, le dio un beso en su frente y la abrazó con mucha ternura. Estaba decidido a que sea o no, ella ahora es su mundo, su vida, su corazón._**

**_Abrí el sobre con lentitud, pensé en que eso era lo que ocultaban, el que ella estuviera allí era por tomar una muestra de sangre._**

**_Suspiré antes de leer, realmente mi estómago formaba un nudo. Él debía estar peor, pero ya no venía al caso._**

_—Lana: Prueba de compatibilidad en regiones de ADN entre Lincoln Marie Loud y Lía Valerie Loud, la compatibilidad entre 14 regiones de ADN han sido 12 las compatibles, representando un porcentaje de 85,2% —eso último le dejó una gran sonrisa._

**_Lincoln miró a su hija con felicidad y culpa porque no solo Lisa le hizo la prueba de ADN, lo hizo en lugares como el Hospital de Royal Woods y tres clínicas más, antes de que Leni y yo llegáramos a su casa el día de ayer. Eso ya no había razón para llorar más, eso dejaba en claro que era su hija..._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Fui sola a recoger las pruebas de paternidad que él había mandado a hacerse, lo hice a escondidas, realmente sospechaba un poco de que Lisa pudiera hacerlo para hacerlo sentir mejor._**

**_Lincoln prometió que sea o no su hija... la querría igual, pero si es una mentira, no puede quedar así._**

_—Lana: Quizás no ayude en nada, pero tengo que saberlo —dijo mientras condujo a esos lugares para saber los resultados de los laboratorios._

**_Lincoln piensa que estoy yendo solo a comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado. Es necesario, realmente me ha dado un ataque de escepticismo desde ese día en que abrió los resultados, en la noche específicamente._**

**_Al obtener todas las pruebas de paternidad, al leerlas quedé con mayor seguridad, casi todas daban un porcentaje similar. _**

**_Me siento muy mal por ello, soy una persona normal, tengo sentimientos y emociones, no es que desconfíe de Lisa, pero... Ambas sabemos que como hermanas no queremos ver sufrir más a Lincoln porque sabemos que a veces las palabras no pueden ser cumplidas completamente._**

_—Lola: ¿Cómo me llamo? Lo-La, Lo-La —le decía mientras le daba su papilla._

_—Lía: O-da, O-da, tiya Oda —dijo la bebé que estaba sentada en sus piernas._

**_Nuestro hermano estaba en el cuarto que era su estudio, hablaba con su jefe sobre la oferta de hace meses. _**

_—Lincoln: Lo sé jefe... tendrá una respuesta concreta antes de que termine este año... gracias por preocuparse, realmente le agradezco todas las molestias que se ha tomado conmigo... muchas gracias... adiós —se notaba una alegría en su rostro y a la vez un poco atribulado._

**_Al estar en el coche conduciendo devuelta con todos los víveres, vi a una niña que iba con su perro caminando para comer un helado, el perro se notaba muy entusiasmado. Me puso triste por no poder pasar momentos así con mi Charles._**

_—Lana: No debo olvidar a mi amigo, no puedo dejar que siga pensando que el mundo es cruel como ese tipo —comenzó a reducir la velocidad para pensar._

**_Recordaba cuando Charles un tiempo no quería hacer caso por llevarlo al veterinario aquella vez. No quería comer o salir de allí, tenía en mente que lo llevaría nuevamente con esas personas malas, al menos eso me decía mostrando sus colmillos cada vez que mencionaba la palabra veterinaria._**

**_Fue difícil para mí y mis demás mascotas tratar con el nuevo integrante de la familia, parecía que todos los logros por amistarnos con él se habían ido por la borda._**

**_Fue Brinquitos la que con su charla poco común logró hacer que saliera por momento de la cochera, pero que se metía de nuevo cuando me veía. Eso me ponía mal, no quería que me viera como su anterior dueño, no quería que me temiera._**

**_Solo miraba de lejos como mis mascotas le alcanzaban su comida, pero lo recibía con miedo. Yo podía notar que reaccionaba como esa vez que me quería acercar, retrocedía asustado, pero me mostraba sus colmillos y gruñía._**

**_Pero en esos días debía hacer que se me acercara, después de clases y de trabajar me escondía a un lado de la cochera a esperar que en cualquier momento salga Charles, pero su olfato no le jugaba mal la mayoría de veces._**

**_Al volver a mi lado no lo hizo de la mejor manera, fue algo tenso porque yo estaba un poco impaciente de eso y comenzaba a molestarlo mencionando que lo llevaría al veterinario. Lo molestó tanto que salió corriendo solo para atacarme. Me lo merecía sinceramente._**

**_Me asusté tanto porque era algo que no vi de él antes. Me caí y cuando me iba a morder el brazo... se detuvo. ¡Sí! ¡Se detuvo! Pero por darse cuenta que iba hacer eso a alguien que lo ayudó cuando estaba muy herido._**

**_Solo se alejó de mí unos metros y escondió su cabeza entre sus patas. Comenzó a gemir, parecía que lloraba._**

**_Me acerqué a él, lo tomé con mis brazos y me quedé sentada ahí abrazándolo, se notaba que estaba muy arrepentido por eso, pero es mi culpa por forzarlo. Esa fue de las pocas veces donde se mostraba vulnerable. Tiempo después dejó de tener miedo cuando lo llevaba al veterinario, siempre y cuando estuviera allí con él._**

_—Lincoln: ¡Gracias Lanita! Realmente la nevera estaba vacía —le dio un gran abrazo._

_—Lana: D-De nada hermanito —aprovechó en tratar de no terminar el abrazo._

_—Lola: Ejem... bueno, comencemos a preparar el almuerzo —dijo la princesa mirando con seriedad a su gemela._

**_Lincoln llevó las cosas para colocarlas en la alacena y nevera. Lola me tomó del brazo, necesitaba hablar seriamente conmigo. Lía estaba en los brazos de Lola._**

_—Lola: Él sigue pasando por un momento difícil, escuché todo por la tiara, ya sabemos que sí es su hija, pero no quiere decir que todo ya es felicidad, ni si quiera pienses en ser sincera, te lo digo como hermana de él y tú hermana. No es una amenaza, es una advertencia —le habló con seriedad._

_—Lana: C-Claro... me asustas —de verdad la dejó con una impresión fuera de lo normal._

_—Lola: Solo digo, por tu bien y el de nuestro hermano y sobrina —la soltó y ambas junto a Lía fueron a la cocina._

**_Nuestro hermano amaba pasar momentos con nosotras porque recordaba cuando de pequeñas nos ayudaba a resolver disputas y ahora nosotras lo ayudamos en esta situación._**

**_Lola debía irse antes de las seis por sus clases de etiqueta, si quería ser una Miss Michigan, Miss América y Miss Universo debía ser alguien con unos modales muy refinados._**

**_Dejó durmiendo a Lía en su alcoba, se había despertado antes de que saliera el sol._**

**_Me senté en el sofá, pero antes de hacer eso, de manera cauta, tomé la tiara y la apagué. Necesitaba algo de privacidad al charlar con mi... hermano._**

_—Lincoln: ¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a ver a Bobbie Fletcher junto a Lily y Lía? —lo dijo mirando al suelo mientras se apoyaba en el sofá._

_—Lana: Sí... pero... —no sabía que decir._

_—Lincoln: Tenía algo en Detroit... algo para darle a... ella, eso era vivir allí por mi trabajo —lo dijo con mucha dificultad._

**_Eso me hizo recordar algo que me dijo también ese día, pero debía dejar que siguiera hablando, sería mala educación interrumpir._**

_—Lincoln: ... Mi jefe me dijo que por ahora no era necesario, pero yo quiero hacerlo, sé que ustedes piensan que no puedo estar lejos de ustedes por pasar por un mal momento, pero... ¡Yo no puedo permanecer más acá! Por lo menos por un buen tiempo —de verdad no podía estar aquí y lo dijo sin represiones._

**_No lo podía culpar, cada lugar le debe recordar a ella. No podemos olvidar que fue su amor por un largo tiempo o por lo menos dio esa impresión._**

**_Se sentó en el sofá, pero no medía su fuerza, se sentía impotente. No tengo experiencia en relaciones... aunque, a veces los médicos recetan irse al campo o a otro lugar que no te cause estrés o algún otro desgaste mental... eso creo._**

_—Lana: Lincoln... ¿Estás decidido? ¿Muy decidido? —quería estar segura para lo siguiente que quería decir._

_—Lincoln: No quiero recordarla, solo quiero olvidarla, es lo que todos dicen. Desde hace meses que solo pienso en un posible milagro, pero es algo demasiado absurdo y es algo malo por mi parte, no puedo estar pensando en que ella vuelva —estaba cabizbajo y con sus manos en su nuca bajando hasta llegar a sus mejillas._

**_De repente se notaba algo agitado y cansado. Creo que eso que me decía era algo que quería decirlo, pero solo se lo impedía él. Nadie más que él._**

_—Lincoln: No espero que me den su total apoyo... lo necesito realmente, solo quiero tener un respiro de la ciudad que me dio algo solo pasajero —lo dijo con algo de enojo._

_—Lana: No algo pasajero, Lía no es pasajero, no solo el amor es Stella —aquel nombre no quería nombrar, pero era necesario._

_—Lincoln: Disculpa... de verdad que también es por mi pequeña... no quiero que sufra por mi sufrimiento... no puedo permanecer acá por más tiempo... si te lo digo a ti es porque creo que defraudé tus esfuerzos por complacerme ese capricho que te pedí de convencerla y por el trato en estos últimos meses, aún lo siento por ello —se apreciaba que esta vez sí quería hacerlo bien, como un nuevo comienzo._

_—Lana: Descuida, no sabíamos, sí lo hubiésemos sabido... Olvídalo, agradezco que me confíes primero esto que dirás antes de irte, pero debes escuchar algo que te quiero decir y que tiene que ver con ese trabajo en Detroit —no quería dejarlo solo, necesitaba estar con él para ayudarlo._

_—Lincoln: Soy todo oídos hermana —lo dijo de manera amable._

_—Lana: Me dijiste ese día que podía estudiar en una universidad aquí o en Detroit, yo escojo ir a Detroit para estudiar —lo dijo con una sonrisa._

**_Mi hermano se quedó sorprendido, me miró por algunos segundos antes de llegar al minuto. Como hermana, conocía que pensaba en varias cosas, pero no dejaba de sonrojarme por su mirada plantada en mí por un tiempo no tan largo, no obstante, algo eterno en mí._**

_—Lincoln: ¿Estás segura? ¡Digo! No quiero que dejes la vida que tienes aquí, tu negocio está en buen rumbo, aquí puedes estudiar lo mismo que allá, no es necesario ir por mí —lo dijo con sinceridad._

_—Lana: No solo por ti, no olvides a mi sobrinita —lo decía mirando a otro lado para evitar mostrar el sonrojo._

_Lincoln también decidió mirar a otro lado, sentía que no solo él podía hacer sacrificios por nosotras. Yo lo puedo hacer._

_—Lana: En sí no es un gran sacrificio porque estudiaré lo mismo, estaré con ustedes, claro que me dolerá un poco dejar a Lucy, Lola, Lisa y Lily, pero ustedes lo hicieron, es inevitable —lo dijo riendo al final para no crear una atmósfera que lo hiciera sentir mal._

_—Lincoln: No sé qué decir, la cosa es no cargarles todo mi peso a ustedes también, pero no soy alguien de desprecia la ayuda, de veras que me alegra en el fondo, solo que... no quiero hacerte sentir obligada y... ¡Qué va! Vamos a Detroit, Lanita —lo dijo eso último con una ligera sonrisa._

**_Me lancé a sus brazos a darle un abrazo y uno que otro beso en la mejilla, quizás parezca que me aprovecho del momento, pero más que nada será un borrón y cuenta nueva... Eso espero._**

**_Salimos a las seis en su coche con Lía en dirección a nuestro hogar, mejor era decirlo antes de que se planee algo._**

**_Pasaron minutos cuando ya todos en la sala, sentados, escucharon lo que dijo Lincoln, algunos lo tomaron bien, pero otros pensaban que era una locura por su estado emocional frágil..._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Presión en el grifo y argumentos_**

**_Lo pensamos por unas horas antes de llegar completamente a casa. Lo discutimos bien en el coche antes de seguir el camino a nuestra casa. _**

**_Pensaron en un comienzo que escucharon mal, pero al decirlo una vez más fue algo más incómodo._**

_—Lucy: No quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero... ¿No es muy apresurado? Suspiro... —su labio mostraba sorpresa._

_—Luna: Lincoln, Lana, ¿Díganme que no solo lo hacen porque se sienten mal? —se notaba claramente que no estaba del todo contenta con eso._

_—Lynn: Ya sabrán que es lo que opino, y más si la fontanera está metida en esto —no dejaba de pensar mal sobre su hermana._

**_Por lo menos se notaba en Luna algo de reflexión. Se notaba con algo de culpa por estar ignorándome en estos meses. _**

**_Nos observaban, claramente estaban tratando de darnos otra solución. Papá y mamá no creían que su hijo haya dado un paso, sin embargo, eso que habíamos decidido lo tomaban planeado solo por culpa._**

_—Lincoln: No les estoy pidiendo permiso, solo les digo que he decidido tomar ese puesto que me fue ofrecido hace meses —se puso firme frente a todos._

_—Lori: Lincoln, no es que no quisiéramos que tomes vuelo porque ya lo has hecho, pero alguna de las demás y yo consideramos que no estás nada bien, pienso que te lo estás tomando a la ligera porque de un momento para otro te planteas aquello —lo dijo con dureza, quería probarlo._

**_Se detuvo a mirarla, de verdad tenía razón. Leni, Lynn, Luan, Lucy y ella se notaban no muy contentas con esa noticia. Claro que la diferencia radicaba en que Lucy no me veía como una intrusa en esa decisión._**

**_Lily solo mostraba mucha tristeza mientras tenía en sus brazos a Lía, porque la chica que era como su mejor amiga se iría, se notaba que Lisa se estaba planteando diferentes escenarios, pero... ¿Lola qué pensaba?_**

**_Estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en el sofá, con su palma izquierda sobre su mejilla y colocando su codo sobre la muñeca derecha. Se notaba con un semblante tan inexpresivo como Lucy en un día cualquiera. Eso me generaba incomodidad. Lola siempre era expresiva._**

_—Lincoln: No sé si obvian algo de casualidad o en verdad lo hacen adrede, pero se olvidan que esto no solo es para mí, también es una oportunidad para Lana —estaba sorprendido que solo se fijaran en él._

_—Leni: Lana no es la que ha pasado por problemas en estos meses, Linky —dejó en claro algo._

_—Lisa: He llegado a la conclusión, disculpen que me entrometa de manera repentina, que nuestro hermano necesita evitar lugares que le recuerden sucesos desfavorables, la ciudad es desfavorable para él. Si él no puede afrontarlo, nuestra sobrina por la crianza que le dé su progenitor puede crearse un desquite por lo pasado. Simple y sencillamente te doy mi apoyo —lo confirmo sonriendo, algo difícil en ella._

**_Eso dejó muy desconcertados a los demás. No pensaron que ella fuera a decir aquello, Lori pensaba tener el apoyo de ella._**

_—Luna: Lincoln, Lana... no sé qué decir, pero supongo que debemos discutirlo aún, es algo apresurado. Si es lo mejor, les daré mi apoyo siblings —solo daba un suspiro final._

**_Leni decidió mirar a otro lado y procurar no oír, no quería seguir viendo y escuchando como empezaban a dar apoyo en ello. Ella creía que Lincoln necesitaba pensar más sobre lo que será su futuro. Ella sabía que enamorarse y terminar una relación duradera no es fácil. Por eso en estos momentos permanecía soltera._**

_—Lynn: Hermanito, solo te digo que lo pienses bien, no te dejes influenciar por Lana —le dio una mirada seria a Lana al terminar de hablarle al peliblanco._

_—Luan: Lincoln debes saber que esto es serio, usualmente bromeo, pero esta vez no. Todavía hay tiempo —dio un suspiro triste al final._

**_Era lo lógico, no iban a apoyar esta decisión de nuestro hermano. Son esos momentos donde me hacen sentir culpable y manipuladora._**

**_Nuestros padres están pensando que decir. Lily se acerca a nosotros, quería sonreír, de verdad lo intentaba... tenía que mantenerse así._**

_—Lily: No sé si realmente estés bien hermanito, pero con Lanita a tu lado, sé que se apoyarán porque ella lo ha hecho... al menos conmigo y las demás —se notaba que quería dejar de sonreír._

**_Lincoln abrazó a Lily junto a su hija. Eso él no lo dudaba. Lincoln quería más que contar y recibir algo de aprobación era dejar en claro que podía superar las cosas por él mismo, es por eso que necesitaba mantener distancia con la familia y de los recuerdos de esta ciudad._**

_—Lynn Sr: Hijo... tienes tiempo de meditarlo, voy a preparar la cena, ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme? —sentía que su hijo ya se había proyectado todos los siguientes años allí._

_—Rita: Vamos a ayudar a tu padre Lily, deja que Leni cuide a Lía —no dijo nada porque no era difícil deducir que pensaba._

**_Lily dejó a Lía con Leni, segunda mayor se fue al segundo piso con Lori y Lisa. Lynn se fue al patio trasero para respirar, Luan la siguió. Yo me fui a la cochera hasta que estuviera la cena. Lola no se movió de su lugar._**

**_Me senté dentro para meditar en ese momento. Creo que fue muy apresurado el decirles hoy mismo, pero esperar un poco más iba a ser lo mismo._**

**_En ese momento por la puerta entran mis mascotas. Todos me miran antes de acercarse a mí. Se notaban confundidos, bueno... excepto Charles._**

_—Lana: Chicos... no sé si hayan entendido lo que sucede, pero así será. Me tengo que ir, sé que aquí tengo una vida... mi deber como hermana me dice que debo apoyar a mi hermano... sé que me iré con él. Ya lo pensamos bien antes de venir aquí... —les dio una sonrisa—. No sé si Lincoln acceda en poder llevar a todos, pero tengo que ser honesta —borró su sonrisa—, no voy a poder cuidar a todos... espero que me entiendan._

**_Sin dudarlo abracé a mi sapo, conejo, pájaro, murciélago, gato, hamster. Charles solo se quedó observándonos. En ese momento entra Lincoln. Charles sin pensarlo comienza a gruñirle de forma muy amenazante._**

_—Lana: ¡Charles! Tranquilo, es Lincoln —lo dijo en voz alta, el perrito se calmó, pero no iba a dejar que se acercara a su dueña—. ¿Qué sucede hermano? —lo dijo con dudas._

_—Lincoln: Solo quería decirte que todo sigue en pie, pero eso que dijeron ellas va mejor para ti. Necesito que de verdad lo pienses —se sienta en el suelo y acaricia a Cliffer que se le acercó—. Mira a todas tus mascotas —le señala un estante donde se encuentran sus herramientas—, observa las herramientas de tu negocio —puso sus manos en su rostro—. No quiero desanimarte solo quiero que lo pienses, Lanita._

**_Lincoln quería tocarme el hombro en señal de que lo tomara de forma ligera, sin embargo, Charles no le quitaba la vista por ningún momento._**

**_Se fue de allí diciéndome que lo hablaríamos mañana de nuevo, se movía hacia la puerta con lentitud porque Charles tenía intenciones de perseguirlo para morderlo, pero con solo decir su nombre en voz alta se detenía._**

_—Lana: Pequeño, debes entender que es Lincoln, no te hará daño —ella sabía que le recordaba al dueño anterior._

**_Me quedé sentada y pasando el tiempo con mis mascotas esperando que alguien me llamara para cenar. Alrededor de cuarenta minutos llegó Lily para avisarme. Pero no quería hacer solo ello._**

_—Lily: Lana, yo pienso que tú apoyarás a Linky... sé que eres como una mejor amiga para mí, pero también sé que Lincoln necesita una... porque todas sabemos que Stella también lo era para él... espero que te vaya bien —lo dijo muy triste._

_—Lana: Dulzura, solo me voy por un tiempo, aparte que vendré cada vez que tenga vacaciones en el instituto. Tengo una gran labor para ti —lo dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_—Lily: ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es? —la curiosidad se apoderó de ella._

_—Lana: Te lo diré en estos días —se levantó y le dio un abrazo._

**_Fuimos a cenar con toda la familia. Lori se encargó de darle de comer a nuestra sobrina. Todos nos manteníamos cenando nadie iba a tocar el tema por ahora. Todos ya teníamos nuestros sitios asignados para dormir. No todos fuimos a dormir._**

_—Lola: Tuvo que pasar un buen momento para que puede hablar a solas contigo —lo decía sentada en la mesa de la sala._

_—Lana: Era muy raro que no hayas dicho nada cuando Lincoln y yo les dijimos lo que sería de nosotros en los siguientes meses —se sentó en la mesa frente a ella._

_—Lola: Creo que está de más decirte otra vez lo de la tarde —se notaba algo incomoda._

_—Lana: Lo sé... ¿No estarás pensando que trataré de seducir a nuestro hermano? —fue directa._

_—Lola: "Pensando" ya es poco —bebió un sorbo de su taza de té._

**_Se notaba que su rostro poco a poco se tornaba en una mirada con mucha seriedad._**

_—Lana: Lincoln me ofreció eso hace meses, lo estuve pensando desde allí —sus palabras perdían peso frente a ella._

_—Lola: ¿Por qué será que no te creo? ¿Por qué creo que lo pensaste justo en ese momento? —se tomó el mentón con su mano izquierda, su tono era sarcástico._

_—Lana: Porque sigues creyendo que estoy locamente enamorada de él —le respondió con el mismo tono._

**_En verdad sus "dudas" eran ciertas. Había dejado de pensar en ello porque creí que ella se casaría con mi hermano y no sería lo correcto vivir con él si se hubiera casado recientemente._**

_—Lola: Si no fuera por mí todo este tiempo hubieran descubierto que sentías algo por Linky, ¿Lo sabías? —fue directa con esa revelación._

**_Eso me dejó con un poco asombro, no entendía lo que tenía que ver eso en estos momentos._**

_—Lola: Todas hablamos, todas tenemos puntos de vista —se daba la libertad de hablar normal porque sabía cuándo alguien la espiaba o no le iba a tomar importancia—. En estos meses, esa actitud de incondicional generó dudas en Lucy, Lisa y Leni por lo que sé hasta ahora, pero yo dije que ese apego se había intensificado más por lo que Lincoln pasaba —bebió lo que había en su taza de forma elegante—. ¿Sabes que si en estos momentos tú revelas eso ahora puedes generar un gran daño emocional? —estaba siendo muy sincera._

_—Lana: Lo h-he pensado —no se detuvo a pensar más en ello en verdad._

_—Lola: Hermanita, ambas nos conocemos, pero yo te conozco más. No puedes mentirme. Sé que has obviado eso, sé que lo hiciste por ser buena hermana, sé que eso oculta tus verdaderas intenciones que no son adrede, pero que si no las controlas causarás un daño a tu entorno, tú puedes arruinar la vida de tu hermano, familia y tuya si no te pones a pensar fríamente —lo dijo con mucha dureza, pero se ablando un poco—. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no solo se vive de ello._

**_Solo puedo decir que eso me dejó cabizbaja con mi gorra tapando mi rostro. No podía negar que Lola era buena descifrando mi forma de ser._**

_—Lola: Mi niña interior te tiene envidia —dijo riéndose de manera burlesca, dejando en evidencia algo que su gemela no descartaba—. Yo quiero que lo hagas cuando todo esté bien, cuando creas que Lincoln ya no esté vulnerable. No digo que sabrás exactamente el momento porque no eres él, aunque pienso que cuando tú lo creas conveniente ya Lincoln tendrá tiempo de haberlo superado —le dio una leve sonrisa y levantando las cejas._

**_Eso me dejó algo confusa, pero sería temporal. Esa forma de expresarse sin excesos y hablarme con una delicadeza que eran muy formales y educados, denotaban cierta madurez apoyando sus argumentos. _**

_—Lola: Creo que fue suficiente para hacerte pensar, Lanita. Espero que si necesitas ayuda acudas a mí. Pareciera que me habías olvidado cuando estaba "Tú sabes quién". Buenas noches, gemelita —lo dijo con educación, se levantó acomodando la silla y dejó su taza en el lavatrastos._

**_Me quedé pensando hasta muy altas horas. En verdad me lo tomé a la ligera, pero eso no significaba que también estuviera relacionado el apoyarlo con Lía. Solo decidí irme a dormir y reflexionar mucho de lo precipitada..._**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ordenando los instrumentos y la próxima reparación**_

_—Lana: ... ¿De verdad soy una oportunista? ¿Estoy yendo muy lejos solo por el amor hacia él? ¿Haré un gran daño a la familia? ¿Le haré el daño a él y mi sobrina? —se decía en voz baja estando acostada de lado en la litera de su hermano._

**_Escuchaba el sonido del minutero del reloj, todo estaba en completo silencio a excepción de mi voz reflexiva._**

**_No podía ser cierto, solo voy por no dejar solo a mi hermano junto a mi sobrina y el motivo de estar en el Instituto Tecnológico de Detroit._**

_—Lily: ¿A quién le harías daño? —preguntó con curiosidad._

_—Lana: ¡Ah! ¡Lily! —ahogó su grito del susto con la almohada._

**_Casi me mata de un infarto, ¿cómo entró? ¿En qué momento? ¿Habrá escuchado mucho de lo que me puse a reflexionar? Su rostro más allá de la curiosidad, parecía... ¿Confundido?_**

_—Lana: ¿Cuánto tiempo estás ahí? —estaba normalizando la respiración._

_—Lily: Desde que entraste, solo te acostaste y comenzabas a murmurar muchas cosas... pero solo escuché lo de hacer daño y... —se notaba que quería decir algo más— ¿A quién harías daño? —se notaba incomoda._

**_Esto es definitivo, debo dejar de olvidarme del entorno. No estoy segura de que Lily no haya escuchado algo que no debía nadie escuchar._**

_—Lana: No es nada malo, solo es... pienso que... ir con Lincoln, quizás no sea lo más acertado —no estaba segura de lo planteado frente a sus hermanas—. Supongo que Lincoln de verdad debe pensarlo también._

_—Lily: Por eso estoy acá, Lana —dijo sentándose a su lado y acariciándole su frente con ternura, parecía ella la menor—. Lanita, eres la que más se ha preocupado por Linky, pese a que él te ignoraba por un tiempo... eres la que mejor lleva esta situación... todas siguen quejándose de "ella" y lo que le hizo a él, lo que ellas no entienden es que todo aquí le recuerda a ella —sonrió por lo que iba a decir—. Contigo puede arreglar muchas cosas que se han dado en estos momentos... tú... tú puedes reparar cualquier cosa y pienso que puedes ayudarlo a reparar su corazón... —comenzó a especificar lo que dijo— m-me refiero a q-que le puedes dar la atención y ánimos necesarios._

**_En esos momentos no preste tanta atención a sus titubeos, pero un nuevo comienzo es lo que él necesita y yo necesito pensarlo mucho... o a darme mucho valor._**

**_Me senté con lentitud y la noté nerviosa, seguro pensaba que me iba a enojar con ella por intentar decirme que podía ser mejor para mí._**

**_Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su frente, ella se sintió aliviada y recalcó que ya no era una niña para eso, sino una preadolescente._**

_—Lana: Seas lo que seas, eso no me impide darte muchos besos y abrazos, pequeña —lo dijo muy alegre._

_—Lily: ¡Ya! ¡Basta! —estaba muy sonrojada—. ¿Entonces... qué has pensado? —se notaba su curiosidad._

_—Lana: He pensado que quiero lo mejor para Linky —eso hizo decaer poco a poco los ánimos de la pequeña—, eso es que debo estar con él cuando más me necesita, no quiero que a mi sobrina le falte una figura materna, aunque Linky es como padre y madre —eso hizo sonreír a la pequeña._

**_Se fue a dormir más tranquila y yo en estos momentos ya estaba planeando a donde ir mañana por la mañana._**

**_Lola había escuchado todo lo que conversé con Lily, no hizo expresión alguna y se fue a dormir sin que nadie se diera cuenta._**

**_Era una mañana algo iluminada, pero quién se notaba algo preocupado era Lincoln. No me encontraba por más que me buscaba._**

_—Rita: Si buscas a Lana, salió temprano con Lily, dijo que necesitaba ver a algunas personas —se lo sin dejar de hacer el desayuno y escuchando sus pasos de un lado para otro._

_—Lincoln: Eso me deja un poco más tranquilo —luego miró a sus hermanas y a su hija—. Buenos días, hola hijita, papá ya despertó._

**_Lori había bajado con Lía para darle de desayunar, su madre esta vez estaba preparando el desayuno, su padre había salido a comprar al supermercado, solo Luna y Lucy estaban allí desayunando._**

**_Se notaba que Luna estaba tranquila con lo de ayer, porque Lucy no se sentía bien al saludar a nuestro hermano. Lincoln se dio cuenta, pero le tocó el hombro en señal de que no se preocupe por su opinión._**

**_Quería hablar conmigo de manera importante, pero de repente pensó que en verdad lo quería pensar, no me mandó ni un mensaje ni llamada._**

**_Estábamos caminando con tranquilidad, ella llevaba la correa de Charles, Gary sobre él y Brinquitos en el bolsillo de mi overol. Yo solo iba con paciencia y mirando a todo lugar de aquí. Necesitaba enseñarle muchas cosas a mi pequeña hermana._**

**_Antes de algo fuimos a desayunar en una cafetería, íbamos a tardar unas buenas horas, necesitaba hablar con algunas personas. El camino estaba repleto de nieve, pero era divertido ver a Charles mirando con curiosidad cuando caían los copos de nieve._**

_—Lana: Lily, quiero que sepas que confío en ti y en lo que suceda a futuro con ellos —dijo mientras se acomodaba su gorra._

_—Lily: Sé que será difícil, no lo voy a negar, aunque... ya te he acompañado un par de veces, algo siempre queda —lo dijo con soberbia._

**_Iba a ir donde Carol Pingrey, pero al mandarle un mensaje me respondió en ese instante diciendo que no podía recibirme porque estaba de viaje con su novio y que regresaba el próximo año ya que ambos iban a ir donde los padres de la rubia, además, que_**

**_Mi siguiente parada iba a ser el centro comercial, tenía que visitar a la señora Carmichael, ella ha sido tan comprensible conmigo en los meses anteriores. Ella me decía que Lincoln solo estaba descargando su frustración y que no era grave, tuvo razón._**

_—Carmichael: Es un gusto verte por aquí hija, hola Lily ¿qué te sucede? —lo dijo al notar algo de preocupación—. Por ahora no tengo nada importante, conversemos —lo dijo con amabilidad._

**_Me senté junto a ella en unas bancas de allí y le conté lo sucedido el día de ayer. Su expresión era de aprobación a lo dicho por mí y mi hermano. Apoyo lo dicho diciéndome que Lincoln en verdad necesitaba de alguien a su lado por estos momentos..._**

_—Carmichael: Mujer, tienes que saber que serás el soporte de tu hermano, sé que tu hermano no es alguien tonto y débil, pero en estos momentos por querer irse de la ciudad... también puede que sea un acto de inmadurez... me refiero a que solo se va de la ciudad por olvidar, eso debe cambiar, debe irse por algo mejor para su familia, de la que apenas salgas de la ciudad tú pertenecerás a su familia —lo dijo con seriedad, pero sin dejar de notarse comprensiva._

_—Lana: Supongo... que no pensé en eso —lo dijo tocándose su codo derecho._

_—Carmichael: Descuida Lana, tendrás tiempo para madurar y ayudar a mantener maduro a tu hermano, siempre va haber diferencias... esos próximos cuatro años serán vitales para ambos... aún son jóvenes, no digo que sea la gran experimentada, pero mi divorcio me enseñó muchas cosas... no debes depender de una persona... debes ser autónoma y recibir ayuda como también brindarla... mi exmarido y yo lo aprendimos tarde, que te sirva de consejo —jamás espero decir aquello, compartir su experiencia le fue en estos momentos algo aliviador._

**_Sentía que me daba consejos de pareja, fuera de ello era perfecto. En verdad la atención mía estaba presta para mí, pero no puse en duda lo expresado por él._**

_—Carmichael: No te sientas tonta por no ver esa posibilidad, sin embargo, debes ser lista —posó su vista en su tienda y vio que las personas comenzaron a entrar por las ofertas—. Bueno hija, espero que mi charla te haya hecho reflexionar y que mis consejos te sirvan a futuro, me despides de tu pequeña hermana —le dio un abrazo, le tomo sus manos—. Sé que lo harás bien._

**_Se fue de allí con prisa, no debían irse esas personas a la tienda de la competencia. Me sentí un poco más comprendida. Llamé a Lily que estaba en la tienda de mascotas viendo algunas cosas para las nuestras._**

**_Le dije que el siguiente punto era ir a un lugar algo secreto, le acoté que no debía decir a nadie de la familia de ese lugar. Lo juramos con el meñique._**

**_El camino era muy largo, Charles esta vez quería ir a mi lado, le di a Lily a Brinquitos y a Gary para que ella vaya al lado mío. Compramos chocolate caliente para nosotras y nuestras mascotas, luego seguimos el camino._**

**_Lo que sucedió allí ya había pasado, era algo banal recordar. Se notaba que no había nadie allí, pero por más que sea un lugar de olvido, no merecía ello._**

**_Lily se quedó sorprendida al mirar el lugar, jamás había estado en este parque con un faro. Yo solo suspiraba por lo el trasfondo del lugar._**

_—Lana: Este es un lugar que no merece caer en el olvido... —miró dudando a su hermana— Lily, quiero que, así como ayudarás a los pequeños animales del bosque, también lo hagas acá —miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que las bancas estaban en mal estado—. Vendremos una vez más la semana que viene, pero sin que nadie sepa, sin-que-na-die-se-pa —se lo subrayó nuevamente._

_—Lily: Confía en mí, sé que puedo apoyar al bosque y a este parque —lo dijo con seguridad._

**_Quizás sea algo completamente estúpido ayudar a mantener este lugar que fue el favorito de ella, pero no por eso merece ser destruido lentamente por el abandono y olvido._**

**_Nos quedamos allí no más de media hora, yo me puse a medir, de las bancas, el tamaño de las maderas y el tipo de clavo que se necesitarían. Charles y los demás estaban teniendo acercamientos con los animales de allí, aunque la mayoría estaba resguardada por el tiempo gélido. Al salir pasamos por el centro de la ciudad para comprar comida para las mascotas._**

**_Charles se mantenía a mi lado, solo soportó estar siendo llevado con Lily el trayecto al centro comercial. No podía salir si yo no salía últimamente, y eso que no contaba el hecho que solía esperarme atento. Él presentía que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho._**

_—Lana: Tengo que llevarme a mi Charles —le dijo a Lily._

_—Lily: ¿Estás segura? Digo... ¿Crees que Linky acepte? —dudaba de eso._

_—Lana: Sí... o al menos trataré de convencerlo y hacer que él no le muerda —miró con tristeza a su perro—. No creo que quiera quedarse tampoco, depende de mi apoyo, pero quisiera que en un futuro ya no dependa de mis órdenes —le acarició su cabeza, el perro le lamió su mano._

**_Nuestro camino a casa continuó hasta llegar exactamente después de almuerzo porque aprovechamos y lo hicimos en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad._**

**_Al llegar a casa, Lincoln iba a saludarnos, pero Charles se puso frente a mí. Le dije que se calmara, se fue al patio trasero con mayor seguridad para estar con su amigo Cliffer. Lily fue a buscar a alguna de nuestras hermanas._**

_—Lincoln: Lana... ¿estás bien? —se notaba muy preocupado._

_—Lana: Sí... ¿piensas que estoy dudando sobre lo acordado? —la serenidad desbordaba en ella._

_—Lincoln: Un poco... siento que quizás estés presionada —hablaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá._

_—Lana: No, ya no, vamos juntos o no vamos... —le tomó sus manos, eso hizo que Lincoln hiciera un gesto de confusión, soltó sus manos— m-me refiero a... que lo haremos en equipo —el sonrojo empezaba a tomar su rostro._

**_Mi hermano lo tomó de la mejor manera y me tuvo abrazada por varios segundos. El abrazo terminó con un beso en la frente y diciéndome que prepararía todo para el traslado desde ahora. Salí del encanto de esa muestra de afecto para decirle algo importante._**

_—Lana: Linky... sé que debí decirlo desde que me lo propusiste, pero... —se sentía nerviosa, aunque su hermano sabía lo que quería decir._

_—Lincoln: Si es por Charles II... debo aprender a llevarme bien con él... todos sabemos por lo que pasó, y es difícil que no esté al lado de la persona que lo rescató y le dio cariño cuando más lo necesitaba... claro que lo puedes llevar y a las demás... ¿tendrás tiempo? —de verdad el peliblanco comprendía la situación de la mascota de su hermana, es por eso que ya había pensado en ello._

_—Lana: Gracias Linky, pero con las demás no será necesario porque Lily las cuidará por mí —le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_—Lincoln: Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿no se pondrán tristes porque te llevas solo a Charles? —lo dijo algo dubitativo._

_—Lana: Descuida, ellos entienden, y querrán lo mejor para su amigo y yo —lo dijo acariciando a Colmillitos que se posó en su hombro._

**_Y como siempre Lola estaba bajando y aprovechó en escuchar lo que hablaba con él. Sonrió y bajó cuando yo subía. Yo me di cuenta que escuchó todo. Nunca dejará de saber cosas ajenas._**

**_Ese día fue bueno para ir tomando las cosas con más sensatez, hasta llegar a finales de este año para ir terminando cosas aquí._**

**_Los días transcurrían con tranquilidad y traté de pasar tiempo con Lisa, Lucy y Lily, con mi hermana más pequeña fuimos a reparar las bancas del parque del fundador de Royal Woods. Lo único que puedo decir es que quedo bien. Las personas que pasaron esa vez, se quedaron encantadas con dicha acción y dijeron que también ayudarían, pero en la limpieza. Eso fue suficiente para saber que ese parque no quedará en el olvido._**

**_Las últimas semanas de diciembre la pase charlando con Lola, pero no eran de tanta importancia. Su actitud hacia mí era normal, pareciera que ella no nota que nos vamos a separar y no estar al lado de la otra como años anteriores._**

_—Lola: Lana, si crees que no me tomo en serio tu partida, estás equivocada —dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo._

**_Ambas estábamos en un lado alejado de la ciudad, era como un lugar secreto. Una colina donde se podía observar a la ciudad._**

**_Estábamos sentadas bajo un árbol, con sus piernas cruzadas, tomaba el cigarrillo con su índice y medio izquierdo, ella exhalaba el humo hacia arriba, con una mirada seria._**

**_Charles estaba sentado al lado mío, no me dejaba salir si no era con él._**

_—Lola: Sé que te veré, si es posible te iré a visitar de vez en cuando, no perderemos el contacto como Lori o alguna de las demás, ¿o sí? —no me miraba a mí sino al cielo._

_—Lana: Claro que no, eso me deja con una duda, ¿lo haces por querer saber si me confieso? —sentía aquello como hostigamiento._

_—Lola: Creo que ya lo charlamos hace semanas, no me hagas repetirlo, no arruines nuestros últimos momentos como dos jóvenes adolescentes, apenas tomes la ruta fuera de la ciudad, todo cambiará, ya maduraremos, tendremos nuestros puntos de vista más consolidados y discutiremos con mucha más experiencia —fumaba y exhalaba con serenidad, no tenía apuro o problema por resolver, eso daba a entender._

_—Lana: En eso tienes razón... —dijo con unas lágrimas mirándola— te extrañaré hermanita._

_Lola solo me miró y sonrió, no lloró tanto porque ya se estaba preparando para esto desde hace mucho. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero iba a charlar a veces con el psicólogo de la primaria para saber cómo afrontar estas partidas y sobre todo la más importante, la de su gemela._

**_Nos quedamos un rato más y recordando viejos tiempos, pero en especial esos momentos donde eramos un gran equipo. Al regresar ya sentía que no había tantas cosas que hacer antes de irme._**

**_Algunas de mis hermanas aún estaban molestas conmigo, pero eso no quería decir que la Navidad la hayamos pasado distanciadas. Fue la primera con nuestra sobrina, al siguiente día llegaron los abuelos de Lía, no iban a dejarla de lado._**

**_Un día antes de partir, papá, mamá, Lincoln y Lía se quedaron en casa mientras las demás habíamos salido. Conversaron en la sala._**

_—Lynn Sr: Hijo, espero que ya tengas todo listo, sé que serás el mejor padre y hermano para tu hermanita, fuera de que ella quiera estudiar allí, todos sabemos que lo hace por apoyarte, espero que sepas apreciar y corresponder ese apoyo como ella se lo merece —le tomo del hombro—. Espero que tu nueva familia sea lo primordial para ti, pero sin dejar de lado tus metas individuales._

_—Rita: Ya lo dijo tu padre, de ahora en adelante tu hermana e hija son tu familia, hasta que tu hermana tome su rumbo y haya aprendido de ti y tú de ella, recuerda que hay muchos peces en el mar —le tomó la mano a su hijo con la suyas—. Sé que lo superarás, confiamos en ustedes._

**_Lincoln les dio un fuerte abrazo, esperaba eso de ellos, ya que cuando les dijo eso, solo se quedaron en silencio. Ellos no pueden negar que pensaron que aquello era algo absurdo, como si no lo hubieran pensado bien._**

**_Ahora solo les tocaba dar el merecido apoyo a sus hijos, solo queda desearles lo mejor, obviamente que no perderán el contacto con nosotros, pero el camino es nuestro._**

**_Charlé con Leni y Lynn, no habrá sido lo más satisfactorio, pero sé que nos desean lo mejor, aunque no lo muestren. Con las demás fue mejor._**

**_Mis mascotas estaban muy tristes, no tanto por mí porque ellas se daban cuenta que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, por Charles se sintieron así._**

**_El perrito que alguna vez no quería a nadie de ellos, se volvió su protector y su mejor amigo, nunca lo hicieron a un lado a pesar que él solía estar la mayoría del tiempo solo._**

**_Todos estaban reunidos en la casita del primer Charles, parecía que se estaban despidiendo o qué se yo. _**

**_Cliffer era uno de los más tristes porque cuando salieron, se quedó cerca al árbol, echado con su cabeza tocando el suelo y ronroneando de una forma casi imperceptible. Pero antes de que saliéramos rumbo a la casa de Lincoln, se despidió de su amigo lazándose sobre él y ronroneándole algo a su oreja. Charles hizo lo mismo._**

**_Los camiones de mudanza ya estaban con las cosas de mi hermano, yo tenía solo un par de maletas y dos cajas que lleve en el coche de mi hermano._**

**_Lincoln les pidió a nuestros padres que no dejaran de ver su casa y que si una de sus hermanas quisiera vivir allí, no habría problemas._**

**_Solo quedaba despedirse, Charles estaba en la parte trasera de los asientos junto a mis cajas y maletas._**

**_Estaban diciéndole adiós a la pequeña Lía que estaba aprendiendo a decir el nombre de alguna de sus tías._**

**_Mamá y papá soltaron lágrimas como la mayoría de mis hermanas. Lisa me dijo que las cosas con mis estudios están en regla y que me podía inscribir con normalidad en ese instituto._**

**_Nos desearon lo mejor, por más que no estuvieran de acuerdo con la partida de los tres. Pero solo quedaba eso._**

_—Lana: Los extrañaré a todos —dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_—Lincoln: Ya hemos hecho esto muchas veces, no se pongan tan sentimentales, por favor —lo dijo llorando un poco._

_—Lía: A-di-ós —su tía le movía su mano para que se despidiera._

**_Lily y Lola con su sonrisa nos deseaban lo mejor, Papá y mamá abrazados se sentían orgullosos de después de todo sus hijos se apoyen. Mis hermanas eran reflexiones en estos momentos._**

**_Subimos al auto y Lincoln lo encendió y ambos sacamos nuestras cabezas, brazos y movimos nuestras manos despidiéndonos de todos allí, pero más que eso, era despedirse de una ciudad que nos dio cosas para recordar y olvidar. Solo por un tiempo. Un tiempo que sería de muchas revelaciones y reflexiones sobre las acciones y senderos que tomaríamos para un futuro no escrito..._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Empecemos por las conexiones del nuevo hogar…_**

**_Tomaba el café con calma, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no porque haya hecho algo malo. Tenía que ser algo más. _**

**_Lincoln también tomaba café, solo que en lugar de estar como yo... parecía algo enojado... ¡No! Estaba decepcionado, pero... ¿De mí?_**

_—Lincoln: Creo que pediré otro café, ¿no quieres que pida otra cosa para ti también? —preguntó mirando por la ventana de esa cafetería._

_—Lana: Linc... aún no terminas tu café... estamos aquí para hablar sin ocultar nada... no quiero posponer esto —no necesito ni mirarlo para decirle eso y darse cuenta que quería evadir esa conversación._

_—Lincoln: Cuatro años... cuatro años es poco para algunas cosas, ¿no crees? —esperaba que ella lo mirara._

_—Lana: Tienes razón, cuatro años es poco si fuéramos desconocidos, aunque la experiencia ajena comulgue otra cosa... para mí... nosotros, en realidad han sido más de cuatro años, ¿todo ello no vale? ¿no cuenta? —su tono variaba entre triste y decepcionada._

_—Lincoln: Lana, Lana, mírame —logró que lo mirara, tomó aire—. ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que me... expresaste? —no dejaba de presionarla con la mirada._

_—Lana: Quieres que te lo confirme por enésima vez, a mí realmente no me fastidia hacerlo una y otra vez —le dio una mirada tierna, pero luego se tornó a una de dudas—. Lo que en realidad me fastidiaría es que tú no hagas lo mismo y dejes en lo más recóndito de ti... y que te excuses... —dio otro sorbo a su café._

**_Lincoln bebió también su café, no quiso decir nada, se dio cuenta que hizo mal la pregunta, pero no quería admitir que no había alguna cosa que pudiera hacerme "reflexionar" porque no existía algo que negara lo mío... ni lo suyo..._**

**_Cuatro años antes._****_.._**

_—Lincoln: Es lo que esperaba —dijo tratando de mostrar una agradable sonrisa._

_—Lana: Es perfecto Linc —le toma del brazo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro…_

**_Lía estaba en su asiento del coche, solo los dos bajamos para ver como es la nueva casa. Era de un primer piso, pero grande y en un vecindario muy cercano al centro de la ciudad._**

**_Las personas de mudanza empezaron a llevar todo lo del camión dentro de la casa. Solo había decidido llevar lo necesario de su casa de Royal Woods porque la de aquí ya tenía lo principal que era la cocina, sala, comedor y algunas otras cosas._**

**_Entramos, porque curiosamente ya estaba abierto, y vimos que era muy espacioso, Lía no dejaba de mirar con curiosidad todo eso, pero llegó un momento donde solo recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y lentamente se iba a quedando dormida._**

**_También nos dimos cuenta que la vendedora de bienes raíces estaba esperando a Lincoln para darle las llaves y decirle algunas cosas sobre la casa._**

**_Yo fui a ver las habitaciones después de que los hombres dejaran algunas cosas allí. En total había cuatro habitaciones sin contar sala, cocina, baño. Charles estaba siguiéndome para reconocer el lugar._**

_—Lana: Son más habitaciones de las que Lincoln, Lía y ella podían ocupar —se sentó sobre una caja con la bebé en brazos—. Aquí viviré con ustedes los siguientes cuatro años —con delicadeza la acostó en sus dos brazos._

**_Después de unos minutos, los hombres de la mudanza se fueron, también la mujer. Lincoln estaba quitándole el plástico que cubría a los muebles. Me disponía a darle ayuda, pero antes debía traer el coche de Lía para acostarla._**

_—Lincoln: No es necesario, Lana —se notaba alegre—. Yo puedo solo, no quiero que llore al desprenderse de tus brazos, se nota que se ha dormido con ternura en tus brazos —lo decía mientras seguía quitando el plástico protector._

_—Lana: Está bien, Linky —se paró en el marco de la puerta y miró el exterior—. Es un agradable vecindario, de aquí puedo ver los edificios de la ciudad._

_—Lincoln: ¿Sabes de la situación de esta ciudad? —ya estaba terminando de quitar los protectores._

_—Lana: Un poco, en las noticias dicen que Detroit está en bancarrota —lo dijo con pena._

_—Lincoln: No del todo —ahora empezaba a desempacar las cajas—, pocas empresas se han quedado por tener demanda particular por sus bienes o servicios, mi jefe se ha arriesgado a iniciar una sucursal aquí y yo junto a otros aceptamos este empleo porque la empresa se beneficiará si las cosas salen como proyectó en la economía el gobernador electo —comenzó a llevar algunas cosas a la cocina—. Sé que no es el único problema de Detroit, pero… yo tenía en mente que la vida con St… tengo en mente que la estancia contigo y Lía será fructífera, saldremos adelante junto con la ciudad —sus pensamientos le jugaban en contra._

**_Me acerqué a él y con mi cabeza acaricié su hombro, lo tomó de una manera fraternal, me llevó nuevamente al marco de la puerta._**

_—Lincoln: Es la última vez que te lo diré —me miró a los ojos y le mostró su sonrisa encantadora—. Desde ahora eres mi propia familia, eres lo más cercano a mí en esta ciudad y te tendré un gran cariño, espero que no te arrepientas —no quería que fuera un momento tan sentimental._

**_No dije nada, porque lo que dijo era algo tan lindo que me daba valor para decir lo que tengo guardado, pero no puede ser en este momento, se necesita tiempo._**

**_Pasaron algunos minutos y terminó de armar toda la habitación que sería de Lía, lo hizo porque necesitábamos ayudarnos para arreglar las demás cosas, no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada._**

**_Desempacar, acomodar y limpiar los objetos era divertido, pero al hacerlo recordé la casa, recordé las limpiezas de primavera, cuando los once limpiabamos todo juntos y después fue reduciéndose el número. Ahora esas limpiezas solo serán entre él y yo._**

**_Luego de unas horas, nuestros teléfonos sonaron, eran papá y mamá, nos habíamos olvidado de llamarlos. Les contamos todo lo que pasó hasta ese momento. Hablé un poco con mamá porque me sentía exhausta y también porque en realidad querían saber la situación emocional de mi hermano._**

**_Entrada la noche, nos sentamos en la entrada y observamos los autos pasar, yo miraba de reojo a Lincoln que estaba demasiado pensativo con un rostro que me decía que la tristeza era poco para expresar._**

_—Lana: Sinceramente no me había imaginado vivir aquí —sin que ella se dé cuenta, su actitud se volvía muy dulce con su hermano, se acostó en sus piernas—. No es lo que planeabas... lo que querías… lo que anhelabas, pero después de tod... —no pudo continuar porque Charles se interpuso entre los dos._

**_Charles mordía la manga de mi playera y tiraba de mí porque no quería que esté muy cerca de Lincoln. Le gruñía de una manera agresiva, pero Lincoln estiró su mano hacia él. Charles retrocedió asustado, pero no bajaba la guardia y seguía gruñendo._**

_—Lincoln: Es verdad, no es lo que anhelaba, sin embargo, creo que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar —trataba de acariciar a Charles—. Si decidió tomar esa decisión… tenía que aceptarla… no me quiso —lanzó un largo suspiro al final, su hermana dejó de acostarse sobre sus piernas, se levantó—. Pidamos algo para comer._

**_Noté que su tristeza se tornó a un leve enojo. Charles dejó de gruñir, aunque se mantuvo en guardia porque pensaba que iba a regresar. No era difícil de presentir que Lincoln tuviera un cambio de actitud y pensamiento sobre el noviazgo de ahora en adelante..._**

**_Actualmente_****_…_**

_—Lana: … Se supone que nada sale a veces como uno lo tiene en mente, yo creo que… es lo mejor que me pudo pasar —se notaba su sonrojo._

_—Lincoln: No, Lana —dio un sorbo al café—. Te han pasado mejores cosas —tuvo que mirar a otro lado con algo de molestia—, incluso creo que te puede ir mejor que a mí, tienes una gran vida por delante —lo dijo tratando de hacer pasar desapercibida su tristeza._

_—Lana: Linc, algunas veces trataba de que sea así, pero he llegado a un punto donde ya no creo que haya un punto de quiebre porque… ya lo pasé, estoy muy segura —no dejaba de sonreír mirando a la barra donde las personas cenaban._

**_Lincoln terminó su café en ese instante y llamó a la camarera para que le sirviera un poco más. Contrariado era poco por cómo se mostraba en ese momento, yo quería que dejara mostrar eso. No es que quiera obligarlo, pero creo que ya es momento de dejar las cosas más en claro…_**

**_Cuatro años antes_****_…_**

**_Me mantenía en contacto por teléfono con Lola, me pedía que le contara todo lo que hacía hasta ese momento. No intentó recalcar algo, solo me recordaba que todo lo que hiciera tendría un significado distinto._**

_—Lola: No es por fastidiarte, pero estás sola con Lincoln, las cosas que antes decías o hacías por él tendrán un significado distinto o que no podrás cubrir por mucho tiempo, solo ten calma —se lo dijo con serenidad._

**_Lincoln empezó a ir a su trabajo antes de que yo fuera al College al instituto a inscribirme para empezar mi instrucción técnica._**

**_Yo me quedé en casa con Lía en casa, Lincoln quería buscar a una mujer que pudiera cuidarla hasta que él llegara de trabajar._**

**_Aprovechaba las mañanas para ir con Lía y Charles II a dar un paseo por el vecindario y luego ir por la ciudad. Era poco agradable salir del vecindario porque algunas calles parecían estar vacías, pero había una que otra persona que en sus ojos no reflejaban amabilidad o intenciones no tan bonitas._**

**_Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, las cosas solían ser algo apagadas, en otras palabras, daba la impresión de un paisaje o vida que estaba agonizando._**

**_Quizás las personas reían al estar con sus amigos o familiares en uno de varios parques de Detroit, pero no se daban cuenta de la tristeza que solían expresar al admirar por unos momentos a su ciudad sumida en una muerte lenta._**

**_Me recordaron a las expresiones de estos días de Lincoln, su tristeza más el enojo expresaban el inicio de una negación encubierta por la falsa afirmación de que el amor no era para él._**

**_Esto recién empezaba y tenía que ayudar a mi hermano a no ser un tipo amargado con la vida y con situaciones pasadas que no se pueden controlar como lo hace en su trabajo._**

**_Me senté en el grass de un parque, extendí la mantita de Lía para que pudiera gatear sobre aquel suelo. Poco a poco aprendía a caminar y a decir con más fluidez las palabras: papá y mamá._**

**_Le enseñaba cada día mi nombre, le era difícil de aprender, pero se lo repetía una y otra vez._**

_—Lía: Ma-má, ma-má —abrazaba a su tía y decía eso._

_—Lana: Me halaga que me digas eso, pero soy tí-a La-na, haber di: tí-a La-na —se divertía con su sobrina._

_—Lía: ti-ya ya-na —se divertía con su tía._

**_Era divertido estar con ella mientras Charles daba vueltas por todo el parque para reconocer el lugar. _**

**_Charles observaba a los demás perros, no le daba ganas de hacer amigos, pero le daba curiosidad la manera como se comportaban. No es que no hubiera visto otros perros, sin embargo, era otra ciudad, un lugar desconocido para mi amigo._**

**_Algunos días preparaba la cena porque me gustaba más la comida hecha por mí que la comida que podía traer Lincoln. No quería que se preocupara por todo, quería dejar en claro que podía tener por esos momentos las cosas bajo control._**

**_Esos días procuré hacer que me cuente lo que pasaba en su trabajo, tenía que saber que podía confiar en mí como su amiga, su confidente y… por ahora solo eso..._**


End file.
